Other choice
by Princesadelinvierno
Summary: What would have happened if Ava never joined to the team, but she is still affiliated with SHIELD? What kind of secrets about the amulet she hide? Caution possible Spiger, other precaution this is my first fanfic in English. (Temporaly in rewriting.)
1. Chose

**What would have happened if Ava never joined to the team, but she is still affiliated with SHIELD? What happened with Peter, Danny, Luck, and Sam?**

 **Caution possible Spiger, other precaution this is my first fanfic in English.**

 **I'm not owner of Ultimate Spider-Man, but I possess my original characters and this history.**

(10 year ago, Yucatan, Mexico)

I am sorry dear reader but this story don't have a nice begging and it could have a not-so-good ending, but if you're interested for the tragedy past and the present transition of this new story version about Ultimate Spider-Man you should be stay reading  
this humid fanfic.

The dark sky, the coolest wind, the people dressed in black, and the body inside the brown coffin made the environment saddest. Who's the dead person? He was Hector Ayala, Aka the previous White Tiger; Hector died by Kraven's hands while he tried to protect  
the Jade amulet and her little daughter, Ava.

Everybody who loved Hector assisted to his funeral, his mother, friends, nieces, aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters; well, in theory all of her family was there, and I said 'in theory' because bellow an old three, one of Ayala's member watched silently  
how her relatives said the last good bye to her Dad.

The little girl had a brunette skin with scars and black bruises, brown eyes, bandages tied in some parts of her body, and long black hair. Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala was her birth name and not all of her scars, bruises, and stitches made by Kraven -in  
fact just the cut in her right leg was make in the battle against Kraven, the others damages was provoke for Ava's Grandmother.

What could provoked the Hector's mother hit Ava? How could be so violent with her granddaughter? The answer is Maria Alvarez de Ayala abhorred, with her whole soul.

Normally the testament is read one or two months after the death of someone, but in this case Hector wanted show his last wishes immediately later he'll desert, and the things didn't work for nothing in the Hector attorney's office.

Flashback

Maria, the mother, Awilda and Fillipo, brother and sister, Soledad, the wife, Angela, the only live niece, and for last the 7-years-old Ava was waiting for the lawyer read the heritage.

"My name is Hector Ayala, if you're listening this before Ava has 18-years-old it means that I will death. My dear family, I don't lie you in this seriously moment: I hate you, Soledad, sisters, brother, niece and especially you mom. You was the worst  
family around the world.)" Said the lawyer, the Ayala family was in shock for the surprise confession.

"Soledad you are a bitch, and sorry Ava for the world but the is truth, I noticed that you was met with others men, and don't wait any money from me. Awilda and Filipo in less words you was terrible persons. Angela when I wrote this testament you had  
27 and 30 humans died for your fault, you never should take the jade amulet, it wasn't your destiny." Continue the lawyer; Soledad, Angela, Awilda and Filipo just looked to other side.

"Mother, for much, I hate you because you hurt the two only persons, that once, I loved: my father Nestor, Rest in peace, and my precious Ava.

Now I'm have something to confess: the true about my little princess.

The year before Ava born, I was in my house reading about stuffs when someone took the bell. I didn't know that in the moment when I will open the door my whole life will be change in positive way. A man with gray hair and 63-years-old was front me, and  
he was my dad.

We talked about his problem: My dad had a lover, a young woman of 29-years-old, and she was pregnant of 4 months. Dad told me that she not wanted the baby, and he was afraid for the baby's future. He couldn't have the baby for my mother. We searched solutions  
and the best idea was that I will have the baby.

I invented a pregnant girlfriend, that don't wanted the baby. The Ava's birth was the best day of my whole life; a little angel arrive to my life. The dad's lover disappeared forever, she never return. This secret dad and I just told to 5 humans.

Ava, my little tiger pup, I'm sorry for leaved you with this horrible family, for that and for sweet my life all my money and stuff will have for you. Please my daughter don't be afraid for you future, my good friends will care you until your 21 birthday,  
actually after my grave, Nicolas will bring you a new life in other and an excellent education.

My pup, I will always love you, never forget that." The lawyers ended to read the testament.

Maria was mad, all of this time her youngest son and adoration husband lie she. She stand up later slapped, hurt, and scratch Ava, nothing do something for stops Maria except the lawyer, who could separate the crazy woman.

"Listening me you bastard! You are death for all Ayala's members!, and someone who care this monster will be enemy oh clan Ayala." Said Maria.

End of the flashback.

It was the reason for the Ava's conditions, "Are you ready for go to your new home?" Said Nick while Ava took his hand, "Yes, I'm really, Mister Fury about his question for be White Tiger, my answer is I will be the next white tiger, but I don't will  
have a public super hero because this amulet just cause problems, is it ok my choose?" Said Ava siting in fury's car.

"If you consider that is the best choice I will support you," he said.

This just wast the begging of a new life in New York.


	2. The laboratory girl

The story has setting in the 3 season, 5 months after the contest of champions. Again, I'm sorry for my poor English. I'm still learning the language because the Spanish is my main language.

Ultimate Spiderman isn't my possession, but my OC and story are under my name.

The laboratory girl.

Be a hero, genius, and Avenger's Academic student are not easy for a teenage, but Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, isn't a common teenage. 5 months ago, he and others super heroes fought and won against the worst villains around the world.

(Hello you, maybe you could asking how are my life now? Well I'm still training wit the new and old warriors . You know the normal life for a young superhero, but in all of this victory the I'm feeling that something is missing in my life. Periodically I look the team and think in a shadow that should be there.)

"Hey, Earth calling Spiderman; are you there?" Asked Luck interrupting the concentration that Peter had in his thoughts.

"Sorry, I just was absorbs in some stuffs," answered Peter.

"Are you thinking again in your imaginary girlfriend? Wed head I told you need get a real girl" joked Sam.

(Look who says it, the boy that possess a pillow with the image of Ruby Jonhasson)

" Sam, I don't have the need of think in a imaginary girlfriend" said Pete.

Luck laughed "Yeah, Peter actually have a girlfriend: the laboratory girl, do you remember?" Pete put a bad face.

"She's no my girlfriend, not even my friend; she is just a …" But Spiderman didn't finished because Danny interrupted him.

"… a girl with you have a especial connection, and soon you will become in a couple" completed Danny..

(What?! A couple She and me?! No it never will happen)

Peter would said something but the Fury voice interrupted him, "Spiderman report at this time to the academy's laboratory" the boys' faces showed craftiness to Peter, while he cached his black backpack. Sam took the opportunity to said, "Well Danny is right, so the destiny want that you and the laboratory girl be girlfriend and boyfriend."

Peter came in the direction to the laboratory while said, "She is not my girlfriend!"

(She is not a bad person, but we don't have the best relation in SHIELD because…)

But the brake down of the 4 wall was interrupted for the spider sense, that worked so late because when Peter tried to see what is wrong he fall on top someone. This someone was a girl with so long hair in a ponytail, glasses, brunette skin and she depressed a laboratory bath.

(oh shit, I'm dead)

Suddenly, Peter felt how the girl kicked his nuts and push to other side his body. While Spiderman writhed in the floor the girl up, "You are a pervert Parker!"

( Is someone seeing a little birds frying? Or is just my imagination?)

The girl collected her stuff quickly and she put in the backpack that she had, "Not even in your birthday, you are a depraved." Oh, I forgot said you that today is Pete birthday? Ups.

"I'm sorry for this but it was an accident Ava" said Peter while he tried to stand up.

"Really?! So when you saw me changing my clothes, or when you try to hug me without my permission, or when you came inside the girls girlroom while I was there was those accidents too?"

"Actually, yes all of those was accidents: I'm not a pervert just I have bad luck when I'm around of you, and it not my fault that persons have misfortune for your guilt! ."

( Did I say it or I thought? )

Dear readers don't think that Peter Parker is a pervert; let me explain you. The first day that Peter and Ava meet each other, our arachnid friend was search a place where could change his clothes, for his bad luck the place that he founded was busy for Ava, who was a little of change her clothes. Star this moment Ayala and Parker had another weird moments, all of those was accidents, but for this circumstances Ava believe that Peter Parker is a depraved, well she also believe that he is a brave super hero and almost-good-person.

When Peter said that Ava just do four thing: first she gives to Peter a little box, lined with paper red and blue, second Ava hold her backpack, third she said, "I don't have time for this, so happy birthday," for last she walk faster to other direction.

(That was weird and sad, weird for the reason that she gives me a grief and sad because Ava was the only person that remembered that today is my birthday, and neither a call from my family in Queens. *Appears Chiby spider* "oh, don't feel sad, you still have me, your imagination.)

Peter enter in the laboratory with a sad feel. The light was off, "Hello? Doctor Cage? Fury said me that come here, everything is alright?" Asked Peter. Without adverts somebody turned the light On, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!" Said all of his team, the avengers, friends, and his family.

Peter was without words; they made a surprise party in his Queens house, how? Easy tele-transportation . His friend gave him a big hug, when the hug finished Pete said.

"But how?"

"All was ideas of your parents" said Danny.

From the back of the room two person came to Peter, they was Richard and Mary Parker. "I hope that you like the surprise son" said Mary, Peter hug them " I love it, well this is a party so we will celebrate" with this said the party stared.

While in other part of New York.

Our dear Ava was in a theater dressing a casual red and golden dress, her hair was free and undulate, Ava's face had a light make up. Why was Ava there? Well be a prodigy of the science isn't the only talent that she has, actually Ava is good playing the fiddle, for that she was play this instrument front 3 800 persons in the most important theatre, the Metropolitan.

She was the soloist in Mozart interpretation, after a long time of beautiful music finally Ava finished her recital, the viewers applauded her; but nothing of that was important for Ava because she was surrounded for 3 800 of persons and she felt that nothing was with her.

In the back dressing room, Ava received adulations from her mates. Ayala opened the black backpack for search a important thing, but it wasn't inside the backpack other problem that wasn't her backpack, because the channel had men clothes.

Ava hold the channel and desperate ran in search for a taxi. In his mind was only thought "how could I lost my amulet?! Fury will kill me"

I


	3. Scar

The author shows a white flag, and some throw a tomato to her.

I'm so sorry dear readers for not write any chapter, but I have personal problem that consume all my time. The fool thing is I'm back and with more determination.

Before start, I'm apologies for my English.

Scar

A normal female teenager have normal problem like try to be part of a social party or be noticed for an "Adonis" boy. Ava has not any of those simple and insignificant problems because she have more professional business.

With a feeling of nervous, she took her phone and call someone that need to know this situation. Her hands was shaking while the bits, whose tick waiting time, stop; a deep man voice answer the call.

-What do you did? Ayala.- Asked the director of SHIELD.-Why do you think that I did something? Maybe I just want to tell you 'Hi' or know how you are.- Reclaim Ava. For the other line, Fury laugh, -Because, honey, the last time that you call this number, you told me that you had a broken arm and white hair by an accident, accident that you provoke. So say it.-

This accident was an interesting history, but we don't have enough time in this chapter, so it will be for another episode. Ava took a big deep breath,-I did something stupid, for accident Peter and I switch our backpacks, and my amulet was in my pack.- Said Ava. No was replay for part of Fury for few seconds, and this silence slowly killed Ava's nerves.

-Get it back before Parker could touch it, later go to the diner that you have in the night, and tomorrow in the morning I want to in my office; we need to talk. Good night, Cachorra.- Said Nick in a calm and fury tone, who make Ava feel fear.

— G-good night, tio* Fury— and he hold the phone.

Ava close her eyes and lie down over the site of taxi, - Why do you have to make my life more complex than it is know? Peter, you idiot!- cried Ava.

— Problems with men, darling?- ask the the conductor, a median age man with half of his hair white and black. - Worst, I have problems with a teenager, my broken family, my job, my education, my friends, who are in the other side of this world and I do not wanna have… the list of my problems is enormous and making bigger, but it does matter.- Ava respond, while she cover her face with her hands.

-Miss, with all respect, I have been a cabbie for 37 years; it means that I had listened and saw every kind of problem, and I learned that whatever problem need to be unburden.- the man tell.

The man have a good point. Ava did not tell anybody how she feel about her problems, no 'cause she didn't want it, because she don't have someone who listen her. With nothing to lose, she sat in the taxi's seating and view at the window.

-All began when my biological mother abandon me with my dad…- she started to tell the history, obviously no the original one.

Parker's house, two hours later.

The battlefield was only two surbierviers, who were rivals, the legendary Steve Grant Rogers and the millionaire Anthony Edward Stark. This last fight decide whom win, team Captain America or team Iron Man.

-This is over, Steve, it better if you give up.-

-No, you give up or this will be worst- explain our *caught* handsome *caught* Captain America, sorry I have cough.

( I do not have words for describe this… this is… is… is… THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER!)

Peter is too excited for explain this situation, so I have to do it, by the way that is my job. My dear readers. Fangirls and fanboys be or not so enthusiastic because this is not the real Civil War… yet. As you remember in the last episode, today is Peter's birthday, and What is the best way for celebrate it? The answer is a party in the backyard of his house, where there are a deep and big pool, with his friends, parents, and the Avengers.

In the beginning of the party, the teenager played in the pool while the adults talk about… grown up topics? Any way, in a moment of the meeting, the young super heroes divided in two sides, America and Iron, and begin a water war, the most epic water war ever. Before the end of this war, Peter propose Steve and Tony fight as the last event of the night, they couldn't say no so here we are.

This two Avengers was standing over boards on the pool with hammer sponch in their hands. The only rule was they have to hit each other with the hammer till one fall to the pool, pretty cool.

.

.

.

( I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! FIRST STEVE HIT TONY, AND WHEN HE WAS JUST ABOUT TO FALL, HE TOOK STEVE'S SHOULDER AND PUSH HIM TO THE POOL. TONY WON!)

Peter Parker is a synonym of truest fanboy.

-I hope that you enjoy the show, Parker- Tony said while he and Steve get out the pool.

-I will never forget this moment!, did someone film this?- Pete respond and his teammates show their phones. - Everybody film this,- Luck said.

-Hey, who wants some cake!- Mary said at the same time that she came to the backyard with a big chocolate cake. And as bees toward honey, all people run for the most delicious cake ever. But before someone could touch it, Mrs Parker took away from them.

-WAIT! We will going to sing happy birthday to my child, and then, we going to eat the cake.- said Mary.

The others just put an uncomfortable face.

-But mom…- Peter try to argue.

-Nothing young man, it a tradition, and all you will not eat the cake if don't sing. I was clear!- Mrs Parker yelled. The guess and the two Parker men approve with the head.

(Sometimes, my mom is a little too much scary.)

And then, they started to sing in a horrible way.

30 minutes later, in the cabby.

-So, let me see if I understood. Today in the morning, you and this guy, who you hate because he have awkward mets with you for 'accident', change their backpacks, and you need this pack for the reason that inside there have the watch of you dad, who gave you before he die. But this not finish there; you have a "family dinner" in the morning at 12:30 am, by the way, I believe that is a break first for the time, and your "families" want you bring the watch as a prove that you are worthy for take the family business that is… is… is what?-

-Vineyards.- Ava answered. -Right, vineyards. And you have to convince them that you deserve be the boss of this business as result of you are the the daughter of an improper woman, who abandon you and your Father. Am I right?- the driver ask and Ava accent with her head. - It was the best summary of my hole life.-

She lied about her history. Ava already have power on this business and the thing that she need to prove them is if she is worthy for be the owner of white tiger amulet. - Thank you for listen to me.- Ava said, the man just smile.

-It was a pleasure, miss…-

-Ava, Ava Ayala, and you are?-

-Stan Lee, but my friends call me Stan. Miss Ava, if you let me, I want give you an advice, before we arrived, that maybe could help you for your problems- Stan comment.

\- Yes, you can.-

-In that case, try to be nice with the guy who has your backpack. I think that you and he can be colleagues or maybe friends because you two do not have any fault for those accidents. Have friends is one of the best thing in the life, believe me miss. And about your family, you should talk with them about you can be the boss of your family's industry, and I know that you can be for the reason that a unworthy girl could not run a mile in spike heels and dress for took a taxi and be disposed for to confront their own error as you did, think about it.- Stan said.

Ava's face just show a smile, but inside her she was sensitive. Suddenly the car stop, and Ava knowed that they arrived. -Thank you Stan for everything, can you wait here? It just will take a minutes- said Ava while she get out the car with the backpack. - Okey, and Ava remember my advice. - Ava just said yes.

Now there was the time, she walk in direction of the door. The house was pretty, two flat, flowers in the frontyard, color blue in the walls, in other words a dream house. She was in front of the door of the house, and when she was took the bell, the door opened. In the other side was a Mary Parker.

-Hello sweetie. What are you doing here? You supposes to be in your house getting ready for your dinner. - Mary said.

Ava smiled because she was happy to see again the maternal and warm look that Mrs Mary Parker has in beautiful blue eyes.

-Hi Mrs Parker, umm.. Well ...I.. - Ava stuttering -... for accident Peter and I changed our back pack in the academy, and I really need my backpack back.-

The expression of Mary passed of caml to surprise because she know what that means.

-Okay, honey don't worry; I'm going for you backpack while you go to the back yard for a piece of cake for calm your nervous- Mary and Ava started to walk inside the house.

-But, I'm not nervous- Ava replied. - Ava, I know you since you was a little girl; you can lie to me.- Mary said while she up the stairs. Our dear feline smile again and did what Mrs Parker said.

If by the day the backyard of the Parkers was beautiful, by the was almost a magic place because of the combination of the plants, the pool, and majestic night sky. The only thing, or better say been, that interrupted this peaceful aura was a young superhero, who was standing the border of the pool with the staring to the nothing. Ava noticed his presence and his silent, which isn't normal for Peter.

She cleared her voice and said - Good night Parker.- it wasn't responce from Pete… strange. -A kind person respond when someone talk to them- Ava came near to him, - Hey Parker, are you ok?- she took his shoulder.

Peter's room, 20 minutes before.

The party was a total hit, and Peter was so tired like when Coulson gave to Peter and his team an exhausting training with Black Widow. And talking about Coulson, he was in París with his wife, May Parker. Lying in his bed, after take a shower, Peter was checking his iPhone 9 and looking the photos of the party till without any warning the worst nightmares for every teenager happened to Peter; his phone had not battery.

He opened his backpack, who was beside him, for search the charger. He opened the pack and found a charger, but when he was about to close the pack, a green light shine from the bottom of it. It wasn't his pack because inside it was an white leotard, silver polish, a lot of candies, chocolates bars, and in the bottom a jade jewel, who was shining.

( This is not my, but where is my back? What is this?)

Peter extended his arm to the bottom of it with the intention of take the strange jewel. The shining jewel was half side of Peter's hand and had the shape of a tiger's head. Peter look at it carefully as if it was the most interesting thing of the word, but why? His blue eyes reflect became in green water as result of the green shines of the luminous thing. He could stay frozen for a long time, but an electric shock from the jade shaked his hand, and it provoked that the jem fall inside the backpack. For other side, Peter hold his hand and said, -Aahg, What the heck is it?- He was going to examine again the jade, but, by surprise, his arm was numb, and he started to see blurred. In less than 5 minutes, he was awake but inconsciente like if the was a sleepwalker with open eyes. And then he started to walk.

.

.

.

The pool reflect the beautiful stars of the sky, and it look like diamond dust floating over darkness. The wind of the summer night was fresh, and it make an ideal complement for a perfect night.

-Parker, are you listen to me?- she tried to turn him in front of her, but it was difficult because he was immovable. This wasn't normal, so Ava thought the worse - I going to call your mother- but before she could go inside the house, Peter hug her from her shoulders and jump to the pool.

The water splattered for all sides, and the diamond dust disappeared; the two body surfaced, and one of those was mad. Peter look around like if he wake from a dream, and then he saw where he was and with who.

-Ava?- he asked, and she slap in his face, not with her normally force, a little bit hard, for other side, Peter touch his swollen cheek.

(What did I do now?!)

-You are an idiot! This is maybe the worse thing that you did to me!- she yelled. Her makeup was a disaster, and her hair lost the beautiful wave shape. Ava left the pool for the stairs with Pete follow her.

-I thought that you was a pervert, but after this, I'm sure that you're a pendejo*.- Never in his life, Peter saw this level of anger in Ava's eyes. It was like if she had the eyes of a bestie, an electrical and beastial green eyes.

-I am sorry?- he said more like a question than an apology because he didn't know what he did.

-Sorry? Is the only thing that you have to say?... You what, do not search or talk to me again!- And she left the back yard letting a confused and aching Peter.

(* Chiby Spidey appear* You really know how trate women.- Oh shut up.)

Inside the house, Mrs Parker was waiting with her backpack for Ava come back. A high heel sounded, and she saw a wet Ava.

-Are you ok? What happened?- she hold Ava's hands.

-Mary, with all respect, your son is disrespectful; he threw me to the pool.-

-What? My soon did that?-

-Yes, and with your permission, I have to go to my house. I will see you later, and thank you for your kindness- Ava indignant and take the backpack for to leave the house and Mary.

The taxi was still there, and Ava get inside of it.

-Did you get your backpack?- Stan asked.

-This is the last time that I gonna lost it. And Stan please speed up; a moron ruin my dress.-

-As you wish, Miss.-

12:15

The penthouses in New York are really cool, but Ava's one was, in just one word, marvelous. Three bedrooms, a luxurious kitchen, dining room, a amazing living room, and the most spectacular terrace with Central Park's view - it was a dreamy place. And sitting in the living room, Maria Hill was looking at her phone and waiting for the arrival of the penthouse's owner. Somebody opened the door and slap it.

-Finally, do you know, young lady, at what time your special dinner start? And Who are the jerks that you will have the din…- she stop to reclaim Ava when she saw the feline.

-Before you ask another thing, I have to take a quick shower, dress up, and put, in my face, makeup in less than 15 minutes , so preparate the holograms please.- and she ran to his bedroom white get out her dress.

-One day, this girl will lose my patience- and the agent go to the dining room for to prepare it.

12:35

Shower, makeup, and hair - it grandiose what a girl under pressure can do in twenty minutes; the only thing missing to do is put the right dress, and she know what dress was the perfect dress for her. The jade green color suit in Ava's body from the top of her chest to her feets; it had a heart scot and in the back a long v scot, which let see a strange silver tattoo in the middle of her back. And the best complement for it was the amulet of white tiger as a collar. Her eyes wasn't green any more, but instead they had their normal deep chocolate color because she was normal again.

She was in front of the dinner roomans Ava take a deep breath and enter to the place. Sitting there was three people all grown ups with diferents nationalities.

-Ten minutes late, We expected more punctuality from your part, Aurora.- The man, who name is Lee Wei said.

-My apologies for actions, but my mission was longer that I plan.- Ava said.

-I hope the amulet has nothing with do in your mission- expressed the man next to

Lee, Marco Rossi.

-My amulet and my work with SHIELD are in two differents sides of my life, Mister Lee.- She took a gulp of her cup of wine.

-I have to remember you, Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala, that It is not your amulet yet; you are still in test till your 18th Birthday, and you work for Lemuria.- The last men spoke; he was Justus… only Justus. Ava hate that last name: Alvarez, Her grandfather's wife lastname.

\- Yes, I am still in test, your highness, and, every day, I work harder than the day before for be worthy for the White Tiger amulet and Lemuria.- it was strong words.

-It's glad to hear that; but the actions are louder than affirmations. Keep the amulet as a secret because you know what happen when some "normal" being touch it.- Rossi advertised.

-I know… I know very well…- She look at her right hand for found a deep scar. Ava didn't know yet, but something big and bad was approaching.

Tio: uncle in spanish

Pendejo: idiot in Spanish

L


	4. Judge a Monster

Hello, dear readers. Before all of you start to read this chapter, I want to thank you for to accept me again after 100 years to not write anything; also I wanna explain a few really important things about this story. First of all, this fanfiction have time in the summer of 2015 not the present time, except for some chapter that are importants events that happened before this year. Ava in this story have 17 years, and Peter is one year older than Ava. The last, but not insignificant, thing is I like to put some clues about the history like mini foreshadows; I know it's weird to mention, but you have to know.

I'm not owner of Ultimate Spider-Man or its character, only my OC.

Enjoy the chapter.

Judge the Real Monster

The year after Hector's Ayala dead.

When we were little kids, our parents alway told us that the monsters was horribles creatures with pointed fangs, sharp claws, and gloomy eyes. Our parents were wrong; the real monster are not like that, not a little; monsters don't need fangs, claws, por demonial eyes for to be a monster. They are not hidden under our beds while we are sleeping; they are around us looking like normal persons for to watch their prey, we. Monsters are people like Sergei Kravinoff; maybe you know him as Kraven the Hunter.

He was fettered with heavy chains of adamantium in his neck, ankles, and arms. Kraven will be judge for the murders of three innocents people. The tribunal was not normal because the edifice was an old castle in the middle of nowhere; from the windows, green creepers and the sunlight falled with a high intensity. In Front of kraven, three men were behind three strange poliums. They were Lee Wei, Marco Rossi, and Justus, the judges of Kraven.

-Sergei Kravinoff, this court of Spiritus Animalis of Lemuria founded you culpable for the crimes of steal mystic artefacts and the assassinate of Ernesto Ayala, Hector Ayala, and Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala. Do you have something to say before we dictate your punished?- asked Lee Wai, a 20 year old man with black hair and eyes.

Kraven look at the three men and laugh, - All of you should be grateful that I got rid of them and let free the throne of Lemuria.- His negligence did not make fun for the other men.

-You hunt wasn't for make us a favor; it was the amulet of White Tiger. You want its power, and What you get of kill the pure clan Ayala? A condene of isolation, and the amulet gone forever.- advertised Marco Rossi. He had 24 years and Italian trait; and his eyes were blue.

Kraven smiled in a shameless way, - Oh believe me Marco; I get something bigger than only those things. Soon all of you will see, and I will see how all of you pray for be dead.- The impertinence of Kraven provoked that the anger of Marco increased.

-The only person that will wish to be dead is you when we finish with you, son of…- but Marco can not finish his phrase because Justus interrupt him.

-Calm dawn, Marco.- Justus said - And you Kraven, this court decided convicted you 100 years of isolation in the island Mortem.-

The face of Kraven change in an instant, and now it was indecipherable. - Mortem, is it the only place that you put the people like me? Or it's another rude joke?-

-The only joke here is you face right now.- Lee said.

-Guardians!- Justus call them, and a dozen of the most lethal and discipline men and women in the world appeared from the principal door. -Give him his transport, and don't let him go away.- Justus advertised.

The guardians advanced in direction of Kraven and hold the chain that fettered Kraven. But something strange happened: he did not resist from the; he just walk away with the guardians.

And then, a silent invaded the room til a voice from the shadows appeared. - Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala is dead, and the amulet completely broken, so What else did you lie about? -

-We did not lie about nothing. That little girl died the day that her half-brother died and Ava D Ayala borned.- Lee talked.

-What about the amulet?- the voice asked.

-You know excellent well that if he know that the amulet still exists, he will searching it till found it and will not have mercy. But I don't like the idea about Ava keeping the White tiger amulet- Marco said.

Nicholas Fury walked outside the shadow let him be see for the other men. - Doesn't matter if you don't like it because is how the thing work right.-

-Yes we remember it everyday, but we also remember the damage that she provoke for herself,- Justus said with a tone of reclaim.- and I'm sure that Marco is not the only one who think that she should not have the amulet. She is a risk for everyone and for herself.- Justus explain, but it didn't like to Fury.

-Well, maybe she made some errors in the past, but she has a characteristic that permit her has the opportunity of posses the amulet: she can control the amulet like her father and grandfather or even better that them. And all of you can not hold it for at least one minute,so that means that Ava is your last chance for save this place, or Do you wanna repeat Leon again?- Fury won the fight with that simple ague.

The three men had bad face, but Justus know when he lost - Fury I think that you need to go. We have work for do after the death of Hector.-

-Yes, I have thing to do too like raise her daughter. - and he left the room with a smile in his face.

At the same time in the jet of Kraven.

Twelve guardián with M14 were required for maintain Kraven as prisoner, but there was a problem.

-You, fools, should know that you need more than a simple chains and 11 guardians for to keep Kraven prisoner- Kraven said.

One guardian laugh, - Count again, we are twelve not elev...- but he don't finished because one of the fem guardians knockout him.

-Nop, Kraven was right, so there is you options, morons: if we do this for the easy way, I will not stain my clothes with your blood, which will be a lot.- The woman advised, but the other guardian point her with their rifles.

-If I was you, I would choices the easy way, and all of you are raw because you lost your first objective.-

Kraven stand and with his chain hit the neck of two guardian, and then, the woman and Kraven started to beat the guardian without mercy like an anímal or even worst.

By the time that they finished, the guardians were with a lake of blood were in the floor. The woman came near to Kraven for to liberate him from the chains. - You was later again. Kraven said when he get free.

-Better late than never. Don't you think?-

-What I really believe is that we should kill little problem named Ava before she learn how to control the amulet.-

-I disagree with you Kraven. The master don't want see her dead because she is the plan B.-

-Are you so obedient? Or do you not wanna hurt her? I mean she is your aunt, Angela.-

Angela del Toro, one of the member of the clan Ayala who hate Ava, punched Kraven in the face. - Listen carefully Honey; she is not my aunt no either my cousin; she is a bastard, and I'm one of the people that want see her 3 meter over land, but I can't because without her the plan for get a infinity power could not sussid. So we going to do what the Master órdened, and later we going to be the most persons in the planet, baby - she said while she though his face.

-He he he, there is no doubt, I married with the most dangerous and bloodthirsty in the world.- Kraven hug her.

-That right, baby- and then, they kissed.

Monsters find other monster with the propose of join together and make them stronger. They hide together waiting for a debility and stack for kill.


	5. I am sorry

Dear Readers:

Before you start to read this new chapter, I want to say two thing: Merry Christmas or Hanukkah everyone, and the second thing is that I want to talk is if you love someone, your mom, papa, sister, brother, cousin, aunt, uncle, nephew, etc, tell them  
"I love you" but not because it is holy days. Tell them I love you because we don't know when how many time we have left in this world. Enjoy every moment that you can spent with your dear family and friends, and if for some reason you are in a fight  
with those people, try to make peace with them; don't say that you hate them because it is not feel good know that the last words that you said to them was negative. If you can take a minute and let the phone, laptop, tablet or whatever thing that  
you are using for to read this, go and tell them that you love them. Trust me; love those people before it will be too late and you can't tell them how you feel about them. Be sure that it will not happened to you as me years ago.

Enjoy the chapter

I am sorry

Delia, Marie, Lizzie, Anna, and Lucia - those was the names that Fury gave to Ava as a new identity, obviously not all the same time. Ava Delia Ayala was her first identity in New York; it doesn't work because her first foster family did not want her.  
They believe that she act and look weird in the way that she did not look sad for her dad's death; she talked by herself, look at the nothing, keep awake till almost all the night. They returned her to Fury two weeks after she arrived to this family.  
And the same thing happened with Lizzie Marie Domine and Anna Lucia Juarez, others alias for Ava. But let me tell you something: all these families were right and wrong because Ava was immersed in the sadness surrounding and also she was experimented  
the power of the amulet.

In the eighth month after Hector's death, Fury decided buy an apartment for Ava by herself and inscribe her in a private school for ladies. Everything was fine during the first month except for the three girls that bullied Ava. Ava changed in 8 months;  
she wasn't the same happy girl with brown hair and eyes that enjoy play in her backyard with her best friend: her dad. Now Ava was more serious and her hair was almost white and green eyes. But all this calm disappear when Ava enter for first time  
in the " Salvage Stage," when a person is consumed for the power the White Tiger. And it amazing how a little girl could hold all this power without lose her sanity in this period of time.

Those girls were rude with Ava because she look different, but Ava didn't care what the stupid old girls said about her; what really upset her was when those girls talk about her father. Let me tell you how it happened. It was a quiet day in the Santa  
Maria college for Ladies; the bell ring and all the girls go to the yard to play with their dolls or eat their lunch. All girls except for one, Ava, came outside and enjoy the beautiful day. In a classroom of the second floor, our dear feline was  
sitting in teacher desk while she was reading a book, The Secret Garden, in completely calm till the bullie girls came.

-What are you doing? Teacher's pet. Are you reading a book about how to be less ugly?- the blond girl said. Ava just keep reading tried to not listen the bullies.

-Look at her, she forgot how to speak English! She's so dumb- the girl with red hair said. There was no reaction for part of Ava.

-Girls, do ya know what my mommy told me about this frick?- asked the brunette girl, and blond and red said no, - My mammy told me that the rare is an orphan because his dad left her because she is so weird.- the girls started to laugh cruelly while this  
action hit hardly Ava's heart and her eyes started to almost filled with tears. The brunette girl noticed that and said - Ava look at Darcy and smiled, -I'm sorry for do not respond you, Mr. Darcy. But, I get The teacher's pet wanna cry!- she  
wrested Ava's book for to have a better view of her face, and then the bullie girls started to sing " She wanna cry because her daddy said 'goodbye'."

Ava was looking at the floor trying to calm herself but it was impossible; she stand up,look with her electrifying green eyes at the girls that was singing, and then push with all his force the brunette girl, and she crashed with the banks of the students.  
-Regret what you, perra estupida*, said about my papa or I will blow your pendejas* through the window- Ava said. The brunette girl was lying the the floor, and in her forehead was a little cut bleeding a fine line of blood.

-Marian, are you okey?- the other two girls came closer to her. Marian took her forehead to find blood in her fingers and started to cry. -She is a monster! She hurt me! Get her away for me!- Marian cried. When Ava realized what she had done, she said  
-I am sorry - and run away. Ava was not thinking when she started to run, but she run and run till her vision clouded and stopped to feel her own body.

.

-Ms. Ms. Ana, Ms. Ana, Ms. Ana Rosa, Are you listen to me?- A young man with blond hair asked to Ava… "Explain this mess, autor!" Ok, Ok, I'll explain it, but don't scream readers. I told you that Ava is still affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D., well Ava is  
not only a simple assisted of laboratory. She is smart, brave, strong, determinate, leal, letal, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. And now Ava has a mission. Do you remember that Ava played the violin yesterday?; her target, Lucas Darcy, like the glorious  
sound of a violin, but he likes more brunette latina girls who play the violin, and Ava is the perfect agent for this work. "But Why is this man so important?" Because my dear readers he had not his hands clean.

impressed for your fetching garden.- She said while she and Bell shake their hands.

-No, I should apologize with you, Ms Ana, because I didn't receive you in the proper way and made you stay here a long time. By the way, you look lovely this afternoon.- Ava and Lucas sit on the luxury backyard's table. She had a simple black dress without  
neckline, a high ponytail, and a pretty necklace.

-Thank you, and let me tell you that your mansion and garden are beautiful. Are those kadupul flowers?- Ava pointed to a exotic flowers.

-Yes, those are kadupul. Wow, it's incredible that you recognized them. You are an interesting woman; I mean you play the violin like an angel and have knowledge about botanic. I'm fortunate for you accepted my invitation for to take a dessert with  
me.-

Lucas Darcy was a rich young man that was in the eye of S.H.I.E.L.D. for the crimes of stole of jewels with value of 10,000 dollars, but S.H.I.E.L.D. did not have any proof of that, so Ava had the simple mission of get information that sustain the actuations.

-Aww, stop please. I'm lucky for your invitation, Mr. Darcy. Not all the days I can share time with a successful man that enjoy fine music and exotic plants.-

Darcy smiled - Call me Lucas; I feel like we are in a novel of Jane Austen when you call me Mr. Darcy. And Ana, may I call you Ana?- this will be a easy mission.

.

In the Academy of S.H.I.E.L.D. 10:30 Am

I am sure that all of you know the simply fact that Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman, is a handsome young man. Well at this moment he did not look any attractive. Parker didn't sleep after Ava leave his house. He has deep nag below his blue eyes and look almost  
like a course. Thank God, he had his mask on his face.

-And then this is how we end the class of strategy and analysis of today. You can go to your next class- One of the professors of the academy said. He look at his students noticed that one of them had his head dawn - And, please, someone wake up Spiderman.  
His snorings are too loud even for a super human.- and the professor leave the room.

Spiderman had his head on the desk; he didn't look comfortable at all. Nova, Power Man, Agent Venom, and Iron Fist look for the superhero in the red suit. Power Man gave him a little punch in his shoulder provoking that Peter wake up, I swear, aunt May,  
Hulk broke the purple vase- Spiderman said defending himself from his dream.

-Hey, calm down, man. Aunt May is in Paris, remember?- Nova said.

Spiderman put his head up and cough - Oh, Yes, she is with Coulson- he said in a deep voice.

-I don't want to offend you, Spider, but even with the mask, you look awful.-

(Chiby Spider is in front of Chiby Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, and then Chiby Spidey put off his mask causing his mates run away.)

Spiderman cough again but stronger - Thank you for the honesty.- Peter cough- Did I miss something in class?-

-Only the whole class, but you should go to my parents. They will give you something for your cough.- Power Man said.

-Cough" No way! Cough cough. I can not go to the laboratory at least in four weeks cough.-

(I don't know If you remember the little factor that Ayala hate me more than ever. It's probably that if she see me, she would hurt me very bad.)

-It's complicated- he cough again- and boys, I'm fine; really I am. He try to stand up.- See? Now we have to go to our next class.- But when he tried to walk, he felt dizzier and almost fall in the floor, but Iron Fist and Power Man catch him on time.

-No. You're not fine, and we going to Luck's father's.- said Nova. Spiderman felt how his right arm was numbing.

In a strange way, Power Man carry Spidey in his shoulder like a potato bag, and the others were caring Peter to don't try to escape.  
(I feel how my reputation is dropping very deep.)  
The group of young súper heroes arrived to the laboratory, and while the boys were looking for Luck's parents, Spiderman was looking for the laboratory girl with a little bit of nervous.  
-Mom! Dad!- Power Man screamed.  
And from one side from the laboratory, the father of Luck appeared.  
-Luck, boys, What are you doing here? You suppose to be in your training... Why are you caring Spider Man in your shoulder?- Mr Cage asked.  
-Peter feels bad, but he did not want come here. That's why we are here.- Nova respond.  
\- I do not feel bad; I'm just little bit tired, cough, cough. That's it, and please, Luck, put me down 'cause this is really uncomfortable cough, cough.- Spider replicated.  
-That cough do not sounds like nothing; Luck, put Mr Parker in one of the beds,- Luck did it- and now, boys, go to your training before Fury give you detention for not asistir to class.  
When the boys listened the name of Fury, they almost ran away, and Peter try to stand up, but Mr Cage stops him.  
-Whoa, calm dawn. You're not going to any place till I check you.-  
-But I'm feeling well. It just a little cough, so If you excuse me, I'm gonna to my class.- But Mr Cage stop him again.  
-I told you; I can not let you go till I check your health, so the faster we start this the faster you can go to your training, or do you prefer that you parent know that you was sick and working?-  
(Sight* what I have left?)  
-Ok, let's go. What do I have to do? *caught - Spiderman asked and put off her mask.  
-First, respond me Why you do not want be here? And tell me the true- Mr Cage ask while he check Peter's eyes.  
\- It is complicated...-  
-Mmm. It is for a girl.- Peter look at him with a surprise face. - How do you know?-  
Mr Cage laugh, - I'm a married man, and I know perfectly when a man do a stupid thing it is because he is a man or because a girl. Tell me why you don't want to see Ava? And do not tell me that is not her because you two don't have the best relationship  
in S.H.I.E.L.D.- He check Peter's pulse.  
-Well, yesterday after the party, cough* Ayala came while I was sleepwalker, and for accident maybe she and I fall in the pool. Later, she told me that she don't want to see me again.-  
\- You're lucky; she is not here today because she have a mission about recollect medicinal plants, but since when you're sleepwalker?-  
\- Since I was a kid a was sleepwalker; but when I became in Spider Man, it stopped till yesterday.-  
After 30 minutes of revision, Mr Cage end it, and didn't found something wrong in Peter, no yet.  
-You don't have fever , and I see you are good of health, but I recommend you go to your house for to rest and take a tea for that cough, and tomorrow come here for a to see how you are.  
\- Thanks doc...- and in split of a second, he feel dizzier; when he touch the floor his legs didn't respond him. His respiration was quickly, and for him, everything started to moved.  
-Parker! Parker! Respond!- he didn't, he couldn't because his body wasn't strong enough for to make any sound. Peter slowly close his eyes for to fall in a deep dream.

.

Lucas hit Ana, Ava, in the belly with anger. The mission was going well because Bell found that Ava was an agent in an active mission: him, but what did he to Ava? He hold Ava with a chain from the ceiling of his sótano to Ava's wrists and letting feet  
of Ava don't touch the floor.  
-Why? Why did you lie at me? I believe that we could have a beautiful relationship.-  
-I don't know what you are talking about; I'm just here for to hang out with you. It was in a error 'cuz you are a fucking crazy man!- Ava yelled.  
Lucas hit again Ava but know in the face, -Don't lie to me! You bitch! I know that you're a bloody agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.-  
-I am just a violinist!-  
-Liar!-  
-I'm not a liar! Besides if I would be an agent of... of... that organization with a stupid name, why I should be interesting in spying you!- Ava asked.  
The young multimillionaire laugh. - Why?-  
-Yes, why? Maybe because you are a stupid hijo de perra*.- this was the drop that spill the glass.  
-Little Ana, I am one of the most richest men in America. I am in the number 5 of the magazine People. I have million of dollars in all the world. I posses the last three Emeralds of the England's Queen, and do you know something: nobody in this planet  
have them. Do you think that a stupid man would not have it?- Lucas said with pride and anger, but he didn't know that he fall in the trap.  
Ava laugh, - Why are you la...- but before he could end the sentence, Ava hold herself in the chains and kick in the chest of Lucas, and he fall 3 meters away; after that, Ava broke the chain with her own force.  
\- Well, you was right. You have characteristics for to monitored by S.H.I.E.D. like kidnap a girl, poses stolen jewels, and hurt a woman.- Ava said while the man try to stand up, but she kick him again.  
Lucas spit blood, - But you don't have any proof of that, bitch.-  
\- Look at me.- she point at her collar - this is a mini cámara, and guess what? You have confessed your crimes.-  
\- You fucking bit...- and Ava knocked him with just a punt in the face and look at her comunicador that make itself visible.  
\- Fury, it's Ayala. Darcy confessed and ...-  
-No time for this Ava. We have an situation that requires for you in the medical office.-  
-What kind of situation?-  
Fury look at her directly- Parker is in Salvage stage-  
When Fury tell her that two simple words, Ava feel how her soul almost abandoned her body.  
-Keep him warm; don't give him antibiotics, and if he start to sweat cold, put in all his body the lotion number 3 that is my laboratory. I gonna let this dust of man chained and go to the academy.- Ava hang out.  
Parker, why always Parker have to make her life more complicated?  
9 hour after, in the academy.  
He had not fever or virus in his blood, but no one have to know this. The amulet cause Peter disease because his body could not resist too much power and it a lucky that he didn't became Salvage like Ava was once.  
The science couldn't cure him, but Ava can heal him... most of him. Now, he was lying on one of the litter of an laboratory that he had never been before. His body was numb like if 700 kg were over him. For him, the room was cold even for 80 F, and everything  
opened his eyes, and a light almost blind him. He cover his eyes with his arm, which he could feel again. The room was like others laboratories in SHIELD except for few plant in the place.  
-Please, somebody turn off the light- Peter almost murmur.  
\- Sorry, I can't. You need stay warm- a pretty woman voice speak.  
(Wait... that voice belong to...)  
-Aunt May?!- Peter almost jump from the litter when he saw her aunt sitting besides him.  
-Calm dawn, honey; you suppose to be in calm. The doctor said that your need be in repose.- She touch his face. - You scare us, my child.  
-What happened? Why I feel exhausted and emaciated?-  
-Your new doctor said that you have a strange fever mixed with your spider mutation, but don't worry she said that with medication in two months you will like new. -  
-But where this came from?-  
-She said that this virus is lysogenic, so you have it since weeks ago-  
-Aunt, I have one last question: Why are you here? you suppose to be in Paris-  
\- Actually, I have planer arrive yesterday for to your birthday as a gift, but Phil and I couldn't till today, and I hear that you was sick while your parents are in a misión, so I have been here with you since I arrived here 5 hours ago.-  
-I was unconscious for 5 hour?- Peter asked.  
\- No, you sleep for 9 hours, but do... - but Aunt May was interrupted by someone that call the door.  
-Maybe is your new doctor, come in, sweaty-  
And from the door, a beautiful young woman that we know came in. On her face were her topical glasses, and in her body the normal laboratory coats.  
-Good night, I don't want to interrupt , but I have to check Parker's stage. - Ava said while she came closer to the Parkers.  
(She... is... my ... new... doctor... )  
-You don't interrupt something. Peter do you know miss Ava Ayala? She is your new doctor.-  
-Just for sight, Mrs. May; I had not yet the pleasure of talk properly with him.-  
(Talk? Or hit me?)  
May stand up, - Okey, Philip is waiting for me, so I'm gonna go out. I'm happy to see you more healthy, Peter.- And she let the room.  
There was an awkward moment for both of them, more for Peter than for Ava, but after a while Parker desired to talk first.  
-So, you are a doctor, my doctor?- Peter asked incredulously.  
Ava took a jar and plastic gloves from a cabinet, and after she put the gloves, Ava started to open the jar. - I'm not a doctor at all.- she put the green jam in one of the Peter arms.  
-What do you mean that you are not a doctor?- he try to put away his arm from her, but she hold it with too much force.  
-Stay, Parker. I'm not a doctor, but Fury assigned me to care of your health till you get better because I'm a curandera.-  
\- Cu-cura what?-  
\- Curandera. It is the same as a doctor but without a diploma of a university and with knowledge in botanic and alternative medicine.-  
(Not an official doctor.)  
-Why you and not a professional medic with of experience.- And Ava look at him with a serious expression.  
(It sound bad)  
\- S-sorry I didn't want to sound rude-  
-Don't worry. Every patient that I had ask me the same question.- Ava let his arm free. She knows that he didn't want to be rude because between them there is not a nice relation. - Also, I'm a geneticists expert in mutations of diverse super humans and  
how to treat them with botanic drugs, and if it make you feel better, I have treated many patients like you.- Ava said with a tone of tranquility.  
And then, something strange happened: for first time in the history of S.H.I.E.D, Peter Benjamin Parker and Ava Daisy Ayala got along well in a patient/doctor relation. Peter still asked questions to Ava about what he had and how she cure him, and Ava  
answered him with short but complete answers while she continued to check him.  
It was her fault, that was what Ava was thinking. Maybe if she weren't so prejudicial about everybody and unresponsive, he would not take her backpack and found her amulet. But the wound does not exist.  
She end the revision taking off the green jam, now dry, that let a purple stain in his skin. -Well, Parker, you're fine for know, but you need to take the next two week in your home and follow the instructions that going to write. -Ava said as she was  
take off the plastic gloves.  
-Wait, I can not let my responsibilities of Spider Man.- Peter replay.  
\- I am sure that if you miss a few classes, you will be fine, but if you don't take care of yourself, it probably that you will die in few days. Also, your friend can give you the school assignments.-  
-You are kidding. Right?- but the expresión of Ava was more serious than Fury's one. - Ok you are not kidding. Ayala, I can't let my work of superhero.-  
-I don't believe that the world is going to collapse because you will take a little brake.-  
-Sorry, my name is Peter B. Parker, and my life is a total mess.-  
-I am Being serious; think it in this way: New York will be fine without you for 2 week, but if you die, this city will lost an important hero.-  
(She is being nice with me? She's not Ava.)  
The words of Ava surprised Peter. -Are you telling me that you care of me?- Peter asked.  
-Of course, I'm care of you.- More shock for Peter. -If something bad happens to you like die, Fury will kill me.- Ava said smiling  
(It was too good for be real)  
But the Ava's smile disappear when she came back to the reality. - Parker, also, I want to apologize with you.-  
-Sorry, what?- Peter asked incredibly.  
Ava started to take her things. -Yesterday, I slap you in the face and called you stupid for to fall in the pool with me, and I though that you pushed me on purpose... I hurt you, and I am a curandera, so I suppose to know when a person is bad... but  
what I trying to say is...- Ava pause a little and saw directly to Peter's eyes. Ava wasn't try to apologize with him for slap him but for to involve him in al this amulet business. She take a deep breath and walked to the door, but she didn't left  
room without say sincerely - I am sorry.- and she left the room letting a confuse Peter.  
(What did just happened?)

.

4:00 AM Ava's Apartment  
It was long day for Ava. Physical and psychologic, she was exhausted, and the only thing that she wanted to do after be hit by a crazy man and caring for 9 hours Peter was sleep. So after take a relax bath, Ava put pink short with Hello Kitty prints and  
a white t-shirt that had write "Dear Morning I Hate You."  
Her bedroom was like the normal teenagers rooms; there wasn't posters of boy bands, movies based in books, or from popular Tv shows. The walls were painted by a olive green, and in one of the walls, a white door was the entry for the balcony. There  
was many books of science, math, novel, and paperback books that you can find in Walmart for five dollars and usually have in the cover a t-shirtless man and with a six pack, woman with fabulous dresses, and with titles that sound so ridiculous  
that makes you want to read it like "A Kiss From the Captain. The Last Man in My Life. Stolen by My Lover. Other Choice. Kiss the Angel."  
Without doubt, the best part of the bedroom was the bed that had white blankets with pretty golden details, and above the bed was a transparent canopy. Ava literally jumped to her bed after take that relaxing bath with the purpose of sleep a little before  
go to her work in 3 hours. She didn't dry her hair, and when she don't dry her hair, she wake up with a mixture of hair like Hermione Granger and Merida, but she didn't care because she was too exhausted. Slowly, she closed her eyes…

.

And then she opened her eyes again, and her 7 years old body hurt so much. Her right hand was bandaged because under that bandage was a deep cut, and in her other hand was broken and plastered. In her back was hurt her too much. What happened to her?  
And after think about it for a while, everything came back to her mind, how she hurt that girl in the school, how she lost the control of herself, and how she started to run away till she jumped to the second floor through a glass window, and she  
falled and cut her right arm with a piece of glass and bloke the other with the floor. Now she was lying in a bed in a victorian room alone… or at least that was she thought.

-Oh, honey, you are awake.- a pretty woman voice spoke. It sound so maternal and so beautiful. Ava look to the owner of the voice and saw one of the most beautiful woman that she had ever see in her life. She was blondy and had blue eyes. The woman almost  
run to hug Ava. - I am so happy to see you awake.-

The hug was warm and full of love, so Ava could resisted, but who was this woman that looked so beautiful as a mother. Her name was Mary Parker, a agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Ava started to fall in a sobbing cry, and Mary just continued hug her. She cried  
not because her damages but for the simple fact that she hurt another human being just like the bad people that want her amulet.

-I-I am sorry. I didn't want to hunt that girl.. I-I..- Ava cried, but mary shut her in a delicate way. - Shhh, Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Baby, it was not your fault.-

-I am sorry.-

The big shirt that Ava had let be seeing something new in her back, a silver tattoo with a strange form. After jump from the window, Fury took Ava to a friend, Doctor Strange, and Fury call Mary for to inform that Ava, the daughter of her old friend,  
had an accident. This was only the beginning of something big .

Hijo de perra: son of a bitch 


	6. Cookies and Tea

I have to warn you that starting with this chapter some this the chapters will have some graphics essences but not to much.

Enjoy the lecture.

Cookies and Tea

In some part of the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

A person wearing a black cape that covered all his body and head was sitting in what look like a old and odd throne in the middle of what looks as a cave illuminated by torches with green fire. In front of him were two of his most lethal soldiers kneeling and showing respect to this man, and standing by his side, it was a man wearing the same cape that the first person but with the difference that we can see his face, Justus' face.

The person who was sitting in the Throne whisper to Justus. -Kraven and Angela, The great master is expecting from both of you progress from the order that the they commended to you two.- said Justus reporting what the master said.

-Yes, your majesty, my husband and I get what you required.- said Angela indicated to Kraven opened one of the big doors of the cave and pulling a big chain that was on a black tiger. The poor creature was under the power of a potent sedative and fall in the middle of the cave.

-As you see, master, this immense beat is one of the rarest kind of tiger in this world. My woman and me found it in the "secret" land of Lun, near to Kun Lun.- said Kraven.

Then the Master whispered again to Justo, who talk again. – The Master want you two get as far is possible from the tiger.- and they did it.

The Master came closer to the animal that was on the floor. He put off his cave and letting see his head and that he was a she. She was wearing a mask that cover all her face and did not let see what was her age. This woman with blond hair had as a collar a strange blue rock in form of tiger.

The woman kneeled, and with a violent movement, she touch tiger's head. And something incredible happened: from the collar of the Master, a blue light involved them, but what was really incredible is that the green light was converting the tiger in to a man. The scene was horrible; the tiger roared in desperation for the pain, and suddenly, the roar became in screams of a human. There was on the floor a naked man, who before was the tiger, gasping.

-Pathetic, this waist of meat is not even worthy to be part of my jewelry collection.- the woman said in an disappointed tone

-Are you sure? Dear.- asked Justus.

-Oh, I am more than sure. I am convinced. This thing doesn't have much magic as I thought, but I going to try to get a use of this thing.- She said after she pointed to Kraven and Angel– And you two, go and bring me another animal. If it is stranger, it's better.- as she said that they go out the cave.

-What are you gonna do with this thing?- asked Justus.

-Wait to see it.-

She hold the face of the naked man, -I hope you like jewelry because you will be a pretty collar for the next queen.- and then she spikes her pointed nails in his neck while the blue light appear again, but this time the tiger wasn't alive, and she didn't change it in to a tiger. She change it in to a little silver stone in form of sphere.

-I though you said that it wasn't worthy of your jewel collection.- said Justus.

The woman gave the stone to Justus, - I know, this little piece of magic is for the sister of Hector Ayala. It is time for that girl to use black magic as me. Tell the jeweler to make her the most beautiful but discrete necklace. Ahh, also, after he end the necklace, I going to give you a dress that I want you to send with the necklace to Aurora. After saw the most resent photos of her, I have clear that the girl don't know how to dress as a queen as me.-

-As you wish, dear. Another thing that you want.-

She sited again in her throne, - Yes, have you talk about Aurora with Fury?-

-Yes, he told me that she was doing her normal training, and also he added new classes for her with a fem super spy months ago … but in world of the one-eye-man, "She is fine."-

-Great, it is better for us that girl get more fearless and lethal. As a real pure blood.-

.

.

.

-Ava, Ava, Ava wake up honey!- said Mary Parker to Ava.

Ava looked to Mary, - Sorry, Mrs. Parker I just feel like something wrong is happening.- said Ava.

-You don't have to apologize to me, and don't call me "Mrs Parker" I'm not you psychology anymore; you can call me aunt Mary. But tell me, how do you feel, baby.-

Ava feels bad, and that is why she call Mary to go to her apartment and take tea and eat cookies as when she was little.

-I feel guilty for make your son get affected for the amulet, my responsibility… I-I…- her voice started to cut.

Initially, when Ava first reserved the amulet and stared to train with many powerful people, the fear of hurt innocent people, as Peter, with her amulet was something that traumatized her for a long to Mary, it fear get smaller.

Ava took a deep breath and s talk again. – I-I wanna apologize to you, aunt Marry, for to hurt you son.-

Marry took Ava's hand and look at her with a maternal and full of love. –I you have nothing to be sorry, A.V. It was an accident. Not even you would know that you and he would change backpack.- She pause for a little and smile. –You know who is the culprit? Fury. If he would be so stingy with the money, S.H.I.E.D. Would bought different styles of backpack, and this problem would never happened.- said Mary trying to make Ava laugh, which she did. We can not doubt with who Peter get his humor sense.

-Thank you aunt for be with me and make me feel better. I hope I am not stolen time with your son.- Ava said putting tea in an old teacup.

-Don't worry for him, he is with his dad doing a nerdy science stuff, but tell me how have you been the last weeks? How were your missions? Have you met a cute boy?- and then Ava smiled.

It feels great for Ava have a person who cares of her. And that person was Marry Parker. Maybe, Ava never in her life met her biological mother, but she really don't need her because Mary Parker was like a mother for her.


	7. Locked Away I

I don't own Ultimate Spider Man; if I do it, i would made Peter and Ava a couple and make them get married and have nine kids, but I'm not the owner, jodete Disney tú arruinaste mi OTP, ojalá te den un café y no te den concha.

And after the author said like a million words in Spanish saying bad things enjoy the chapter. Oh another thing, you will maybe learn a little bit of Spanish in this story.

Locked Away

For Ava, the silence was something she want more than ever. Ava was in the border of the top of the Empire State, and she, also, want to jump from it because a lot of people were discussing each other, but no argument make any sense neither for the people that spoke it. The cold wind hit Ava's skin that wasn't cover for the short white dress that she was wearing. The talk became in screams, so Ava thought in a two ways to stop the noise: tell them to stop but knowing that they would not pay attention to her or jump to the darkness and maybe die. The answer pretty obvious… she jumped to the darkness.

The more she fall made the noises be quieter, and after a while, Ava realized that the darkness wasn't so bad as she thought. Yes, there was still cold, but there was nobody with her, so it means that no one can hurt her, and she can hurt no one, and because she was falling slowly, it was quite relaxing for her almost like the nothing was lining her.

In a moment, in the deepest of the darkness, a few shining stars started to appear like diamond dust, and somehow Ava know that the end of the nothing was approaching to her, and, for some reason, the end was a lagoon in a cavern. If you see carefully the bottom of the lagoon, you can visualize two tigers, one with white fur and blue eyes and the other with black fur and green eyes, swimming under the water. Ava was ready to fall in the water, who looked cold, but without advertise, some one hug her waist and let her with the look in the water and avoiding let see the person who hold her.

-Whatever you are, you need to let me go. This is have to happen, and don't matter what we think about it; this is necessary.- Ava said trying to get free from the stranger but he didn't let her go.

-I won't A.V. And we have other choices, you have other choice.-

-No, there isn't another choice for us or for me, so let me go!- Ava screamed, and the person hold harder her.

-Well if you fall, I am falling with you.- No, Ava don't want that because for her it was her destiny, not him.

-No, you won't. Only I am going to fall.- And with a violent move, Ava get free from the hug and fall into the lagoon. The water of the lagoon was, as I said before, cold, and the two tigers that were there go where Ava was. Ava didn't know that to do, so she close her eyes waiting for the end…

When she opened her eyes, the cold sensation in her body disappeared and instead of that was a warm feel around her, most in her belly. Then she realized that she was lying dawn in the floor of her laboratory, but Why she was there? Did she fall asleep again? Well it was the most probable reason because the last two weeks she had had the double of work that she normally has, extra missions, extra school, an extra medical work; actually, half of that extra works were supposedly to Peter, but she take them till he will feel better, and the other part of the works was a punishment that Fury have to her a cause of lost the amulet.

She wanted to get up from the floor, but something or somebody was holding her waist, so she turn around and found herself face to face to with Peter Parker. Like a freeze water bucket on her, she remembered what happened yesterday.

Yesterday, two weeks after Peter's Birthday, in the rooftops of New York.

Our favorite superhero was doing his nocturnal patrol as he usually does. After two weeks of rest, rest means be in locked in his house and play video games with Danny, Sam, and Luck, eat good, mostly pizza, and reread his collection of Batman comics, he was back to fight the crime as Spider Man, a little bit tired but ready… Well at least that was what he thought.

(It's feels so good be back in action after two weeks of complete normal and boring Peter-the-normal-teenager-life. Well, it was cool sometimes when Danny, Sam, Luck and the other came, we played video games and ate pizza all night.)

Spider Man ran through the rooftops of New York, and for him it felt great the adrenaline that ran in his blood again; the moon and the lights from the buildings were part of the spectacular view that he had from New York, and suddenly he started to run facter and faster and faster. Peter really let him go free.

( I beth you that I can jump from this building to that other building.)

For Spider Man, it was piece of cake, but the distance between the buildings was too much long ever for a super human as Peter. He ran the faster as he can. Step by step he ran faster but when he jump the land moved like a mini earthquake. Peter had jumped to many buildings in his life, but this time was different; this time, when he was in the air waiting for to fall in a rooftop, something invaded him, a feeling, a wild feeling. Unlucky for him, it distract him and make him fall more than he wanted. His last opportunity to catch the building was the border of it, but he didn't catch it because someone catch his hand and pull him up. In from of Spider Man, his old team were standing and looking at him with bad face, and the person who catch him was Powerman.

-Thanks, dude. It was…- but he could finished because Luck interrupt him.

-What the heck are you doing here? Spider Man you supposed to be in your home.- almost screamed Luck.

(What lobley welcome.)

-My vacations ended, so it's time come back to work.- Peter reponse, and Danny grab his shoulder.

-You reposed didn't ended yet. That is what the laboratory's girl said.- Said Nova.

\- Nop, Ayala said two weeks, but the better question here is what are you doing here?-

-We are here to get you back to the academy, A.V.'s order.- Iron Fisth said.

-Who is A.V.?-

-Your girlfriend, the Lavatory Girl, and Also she want to see you.- Said Powerman.

-For the 4000 time, Ayala is not my girlfriend. And if she want to see me why she didn't call me to my communicator?- Spider Man pointing to his communicator.

-A.V. said that maybe you will do something stupid and immature like jump from a building.- Said Iron Fist.

Below Spiderman's mark was a red color in Peter's face. - I could feel on the rooftop, but the earthquake distracts me. Besides, even if I feel, I could use my wed to fall in a safe place.- Spider Man said trying to justify his stupid actions.

-Aha, whatever you say, but we need to come back to the academy before it get too more night. And your girlfriend is still waiting for you.- said Powerman.

-She is not my girlfriend only my healer, not doctor, and let's go to the academy, I have some things to talk with Ayala.- Said Spider Man while they started to walk.

(And that is for all of you too. Ayala is only nothing but a healer to me.)

Oh Peter, Peter, sweet naive Peter, if you can know that how you think about Ava D. Ayala will change soon, you would think that it's a joke.

Ava had 29 missions in this two weeks, and from those missions, she gain abundant bruises on her skin that she can't cover with makeup and a shot on her right shoulder; it happened yesterday. Luckily for her, the bullet get out of her, and also she count with the the knowledge of plants for be a curandera, so she is fine.

Maybe you are thinking right now "Well she had been shot, so maybe she was in her apartment right now reading a paperback book", but not, she was not doing that. She was in her laboratory working as hard as ever even with a space in her shoulder. The worst thing of this is that she did all of her training in this condition except for her ballet class; Natasha Romanoff was busy in a mission, so Ava's ballet class was canceled at last time.

So there she was wearing her white backless and armless leotard that let se Ava's bruises and tattoos, a ballet black skirt, a natural dance tight, a flat ballet shoes, and her topical laboratory coat. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her face was behind her tipic glasses. She looked tired; you could saw in her eyes how the fatigue was winning the battle of if Ava stays awake or not. The cups of coffee on her desk beside the jars with medical plants and strange substances were all empty and use less. She was about to fall asleep and fall on the desk when the noise of the door opened waked her.

-You should be in your house watching or reading Dear John, Ava.- The voice was from a woman.

-I can not go home yet, Maria.- said Ava while she standed up to get Maria a hug, which was accepted for her.

-You last class ended like 30 minutes ago, and you are still here. Do you enjoy put yourself at your limit?- Ava look at her seriously.

-I am still here, Maria, because I was checking Parker's last analyst, and I found something that I want to talk with him, and I not enjoy put myself in my limit because I not ever near to my limit. I can resist at least three more days working and studying.- Ava said while a smile appeared on her face.

-Mmm, I am being serious Ava. How many cups of coffee have your drank?- asked Maria while she pointed to a set of the Starbucks' mugs. Ava's smile disappeared.

-I only drank 5 black coffees this afternoon. - Maria gave Ava a look that said "are you serious?" - Being addicted to coffee is not a crime, but do drugs and alcohol is, and I don't drink too much alcohol and I don't like drugs, so I have not guilty.-

-Okey, you wanna play this game, Fury's niece; tell me what was the last time that you sleep more than 4 hours? Or better question What what was the last time that you even sleep? Tell me.- Ava didn't responded, and it was a signal that Maria had won this round.

-Ava, after you end your talk with Parker, I want you in your apartment all the weekend sleeping, eating something that is real food…-

-Excuse me, but Subways are real food; I already have one in my backpack for diner.- Ava explained.

-You know what I mean, home food, and also I want you being a normal teenager for the weekend.- Said Maria Hill, that sounded amazing fro Ava, but she had to be realistic.

-That sounds wonderful, Maria, but I have to remember you that I am still grounded. Fury want me tomorrow for a special training with Natasha Romanoff and Steve Rogers at 8;00 am.-

-Don't worry about that. I know how to convince my husband how to do whatever I want. But seriously, you have to get some sleep; you had been shot and hit; you deserves a repose.- then Maria took Ava's coffee mugs, - And not more coffee for you, young lady. This thing loses effect on you too quickly. The only thing that this does to you is ruin your stomach.-

-Okey, I gonna let the coffee… just for now. And I promise that I gonna go home after talk with Parker. I am giving you my honor word.- Ava sit on her site.

-You better do what you're saying.- she was about to leave the room when she remembered something.- Oh by the way, did you get the present from Lemuria?-

Ava rolled her eyes. - Don't remember me. They send me more exotic dresses for the next dinner. Whoever that chooses those dresses has a very peculiar and extravagant taste on fashion, but this collar is not so ugly- Ava pointed her neck where a necklace with a silver sphere was.

-Nice, it necklace is too you.- and Maria left the room.

Ava had too much work to do. She made a lot of paperwork, natural medicine, and tea for Peter while she was waiting for him. After a few hours, she fall asleep while she end the last paperwork for that day.

When Spider-Man finally arrived to the room A-206, AKA Ava's laboratory, it was 2:00 am. Our super hero opened the door with his ID over the electronic panel; he had not been there since two weeks ago, and the place has changed a little. There was not anymore the litters and the plant. There was more cabinets with medicine inside, but what really was more notorious was the pretty brunette girl sleeping in a strange way sitting in a chair and her head on a desk. In Peter's vision, define who was the sleeping girl was quite difficult

He get closer to her to see who she was. When he was close enough, he realized that the girl was Ava, and now he had the dilemma of if he should or should not wake up her.

(What if I wake up her and she hits me for do it? * Chiby devil and Angel Spider appears. "You know that she call you hours ago, and you didn't come immediately for go with the boys to pass the time. She maybe fall asleep waiting for you" Chiby Angel Spider Said. That's a good point, and I feel guilty about it. "Man, don't wake her up; you should let her sleep here and let her rest. It too late for everyone; c'mon go home." Devil said. That isn't a bad idea. " Seriously? Are you gonna leave her alone" Angel said "I don't believe she cares about it. Besides, she is Ayala, the girl that always hurt Peter. Why he should stay here?" Devil asked. "Because even though she is not the best friend of Peter, she is still a woman, a human, and a person, and as we all know, Spider Man promised to help everyone who needs his help and protect them. Now she is here sleeping harmless, and everyone can get here and hurt her or something bad can happen to the laboratory, and she would get hurt." Angel Said. You know what? You convinced me, pal.

After a moral dilemma between two imaginary sides, Spider Man was decided to wake her up, but suddenly his spider sense appeared. Something was about to happen.

Everything started, in the room, to move, Ava wake up in shock for the abrupt shake. Our favorite super hero acted quickly holding Ava in his arms and hiding both of them below the desk. Spider Man hug Ava closer to his body trying to her. One of his hands were on Ava's head pushing it to Peter's Chest, so nothing can hit her head. There was a strong earthquake in the academy. The light shut down. Inside the laboratory the cabinets fall, and one of them fall over the panel that let the only door of the place opened. After a few minutes the earthquake die, but the two teenage maintained the hug in the dark; maybe, it was because they still felt the shake of the earthquake or maybe they were in shock. But they didn't know that the real problem that they should be afraid was that they were locked away.


	8. Locked away II

Better late than never. By the way if you have any question of what ever words in Spanish, I will more than pleased to respond you. Also cachorra means puppy and is used to call a young member of a family as signal of love.

I don't own ultimate spider man.

Locked Away II

The earthquake moved all the laboratory of Ava. The two teenagers were still under the desk waiting for the repercussion that never came. Spider-Man hugged Ava for a long time, and she did nothing about it… yet. While they were waiting, the little silver sphere of Ava's collar became dust, but neither Ava or Spider noticed it. Ava decided that the danger had passed, so she tried to get fairer to Spider-Man, but he was applying to much force. For Ava's bad luck, Spider's hug was touching where she had been shooted.

-Parker, I believe that you are hugging me to protect us from the earthquake, and I am grateful for that, but Do you mind if you let me go? This is pretty uncomfortable.- said Avain a calm way, but inside her, the pain was killing her.

Spider-Man noted what she meant; he had practically pushing her head against his chest with one hand, and with the other hand, he was graving Ava's waist. - Oh yeah, sorry.- He let her go. Both teenagers tried to go out the desk, but it was pretty difficult because behind the desk was little space. When they finally get out, they were in the dark of the lavatory. Spidey can see nothing, but Ava saw perfectly in the dark thanks to the amulet, who was in the pocket of her lavatory bat.

She looked around and saw the mess in her laboratory, but then she saw at the main and only door; she knowed the trouble in what they were. - Oh no.- It was a hopeless expression. She literally run in direction of the door's electronic panel, who was destroyed by one cabinet that dropped over it. Let make something clear: Ava is strong enough to knock out Hulk, but after a long and hard period of excessive training and missions, her body was at the limit of the line. She was tired and dying for pain, but she is too proud to admit it.

-Parker! Come here and help me to move thing!- Ava screamed.

-Where? I can't see anything - Spiderman said the obvious.

-You mask have night vision, you genius! Come here and help me!- Ava reclaim him.

-Oh, right.- He turn on the night vision and saw Ava holding the gabinete. Spidey quickly go to help her; he holded the other side of the gavinet. - At the count of 3, we thought this thing away. Okey?- Ava asked.

-Okey.- Spider-Man responded.

-One, two, three, go!- in a team work, they put out the cabinet letting see the panel completely destroyed.

-This has to be a bad joke.- Ava said in desperate tone. - It is completely broken.-she touched the panel or at least what was left of it.

-What a minute, you can see in the dark?- He asked, and then Ava realized that she let a precious information go out. Many people know that she is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., but no one, except for few people, supposed to know that she has special abilities, powers.

-That doesn't matter know. Look at the panel it is broken; that means that we are locked here because this door will not open. She pointed at the door. - And the only way to open it is for outside.-

It was evident that Ava was tense, and I can say a little bit afraid. You can see it in the way she expressed and for the tone of her voice, and Spidey noticed it too. He had never seeing Ava in this ways; it was weird and unusual. He only know the calm and angry Ava who is not of hit someone in their nuts, but this Ava is like a new face of her that he never saw, and I beth you that it face will be not the only new face that he will saw in Ava that day. I can say that too for Peter.

-Well, I can call someone of my team or Coulson and tell them that we are locked here. They can open this door. Relax, Ayala.- He touch her shoulder, were she had been shooted. Ava for reflect took away his hand but didn't let it go, thing that surprised Spidey. - A little tip Parker, never in your life say to a woman who is little bit upset to relax and touch her because most of the time she will be more upset; believe it usually happens. But I suppose that your intentions are good, so I'll past it for this time.- Ava tried to be the most respectful as she can because she know his intentions, and she let his hand go.

-Okey… Get it… I guess… I am gonna call my team mates.- Spidey said, and Ava nodded. -And I will search some linters just in case.

While Spidey was trying to call someone in his communicator, Ava was in her desk looking no for the lanterns but for a needle and a jar with a strong analgesic. At that moment Ava could not feel nothing but the an agonizing pain in her arm. She took of her laboratory, but with the precaution of don't trough the amulet, and injected the analgesic on her arm. She could feel how her arm was getting numb slowly.

-They don't respond my calls, maybe they are too busy looking for people. Can you try to use your communicator or cellphone.- When Ava hearted him approaching to her, she drops the needle trash and put on the coat and put off a candles.

-I believe that this was a bad day to left my phone in my apartment and my communicator with Simons and Finch.- the frustration in her voice spoke.

-Well, maybe I can take off the door hitting it, or go through the air conditioner tubes and opens the door by the other side, or we can hit the door and make noise, so their people can hear us.- Spider tried to cheer up the situation.

-No that's not going to work. The wall and the door are 2 feet wide; the air condition have knives hidden, and the door is made about vibranium alamantiun. It is unbreakable.-

-Geez, Why Fury would want to do a laboratory like this?-

Why Fury did that? Really think about it for a while… Do you have the answer? Well really or not this is the answer: for Ava. Imagine that you are in charge of a little girl who lost her father and half of her family and also is the almost owner of mystic power, which she is still trying to learn how to live with it. What would you do if she had a attack of salvage stage? I beth you would like to protect her and the people around, so he created places where she could be after her training with Doctor Strange.

-It is the same question that I made the first time that I get locked here.- she said while she turn on the candles.

-Well, I bet you know what to do on this case.-

The light of the candles illuminated all the space around the teenagers. They didn't notice that the laboratory was getting colder a cause of the of the high location of this place and the no use of the warm air conditioner.

-At 9:30 AM, the janitors check this part of the Academy to clean it, so we have to wait 7:30 hours till they open that door.-

-7:30 hours? What are we gonna do in this time?- Peter asked while he put off his mask.

-I believe that the first thing that we need to do is talk about what required you 3 hours ago.- Ava said, and Peter knowed that he was in trouble more than he was before.

-Yeah, sorry about that. I really get busy with the guys and the whole thing of be back in work being Spider-Man.- he excused himself.

-That is what I want to talk about with you; please take a sit.- and they did. - Before we begin, I want that this talk will be calm and civilized as the people that we are. Is it fine to you?-

(Maybe I am not an expert in women, but I know that when woman said something in a serious way like Ava did.)

Peter said - It is Okay to me.-

-Good, the reason that we are here is because I get your analysis of the last study, and the results are not what I expected.-

(Oh god.)

Now the person who was nervous was Peter, and Ava noticed this too, and she hold his hand.

-Don't be nervous; the result are not that you are going to die. For the bad luck of the people, you will tell them your silliest jokes for at least 80 years more.- she smile to him.

-To a woman, nobody can tell her to relax, but a man they can?- Peter joked.

-See? Your silly jokes. And in this cruel society, the the women have the reputation of being a little bit dramatic, men not. And also I am in "Doctor mode", so I have to calm you. But about your analysis, you are better, and that is good, but the thing is that you proses is too slow.-

-So that means?-

-That means that you can not be Spider Man outside this school. Your body is still too weak to care a whole city.-

Peter hold harder Ava's hand -But I can not my city without supervision, and also I have to do my mission. This world need me.- he said in a calmer way.

-We already have this conversation two weeks ago, but if it's necessary, I will tell you again that you need to take the thing slowly.-

-But your don't understand, I need to put that mask and protect people.- the calm is still in his voice.

-Why I would not understand?-

-Because, I have this powers, powers that a normal person would die for them, and thanks to them, I can help people who can not defend themselves as I when I was a kid. But when I don't have that mask, and I don't use my power to a common good, I am not so different to the people who make a bad action. That is why you wouldn't understand.-

Ava know that Peter is and héroe, maybe the best héroe alive, and he show it to Ava. This face of Peter is nice and so admire.

Ava smile again, - Believe me, I know how it feels.-

-How do you know? For you night vision? Do you have other powers?-

-No, I can't see in the night. My glasses has a nocturnal vision, that is why I can see in the night, but I know how it feels use skills to save someone.- she took of her glasses.

-Do you?- Peter asked incredulously.

-Yes I do. Parker, I am a curandera, I help people to get better; I heal people and not only people in S.H.I.E.L.D but around the world. You don't how many time I was in Africa and other places to help whose need it, and how many times I risk myself for do it. The point is that I know how you feel about can't protect and help people, but I repeat you again if you don't take care of yourself, you will help no body in a future.-

This conversation was getting more curious for Peter about Ava. - Sorry, but how many years do you have?-

-Being a curandera or in total?-

-Both-

-I have 17 years old, but studying and working as a curandera since I have 7 years old. But don't try to change the conversation; before you can ever care about other people, you need to care of yourself first.-

She was right, and he knows it because at the end of the time she is his "Doctor" so he put the best gave that he could get, and smiled at her.

-Yeah. You are right, so no more patrols, no more stop crime, no more training.- he said resigned.

-Well, I didn't say anything about no training.-

-What do you mean?-

-You're not really to go outside and take missions or stop crime, but you are healthy enough come back and take especial cases.-

-What kind of special classes?-

(The last thing that I want is take the boriest classes in the Academy.-)

-I remembered you to Fury to take classes with Captain America, Black Widow, Daredevil, and another special particular teachers that will help you to come back, and he accepted it. You start in Monday.-

Peter let go Ava's hand almost jumped off the chair to walk in Ava's direction and hug her. This hug was full of joy and excitement. -Thank you! Ava- Peter said. He was really happy because she had made him have a especially class with his heroes. Obviously they know him, but still it was something amazing. Peter was hugging Ava in a strange way for Ava. He was carrying her, and well it wasn't difficult for him because Peter was 1.92 cm and, Ava was 1.53. Yes people Ava is a little bit short.

Ava didn't know how to react; one part of her told her that she should kick him for touch her, but the other side said to let him hug her for the excitement.

-You are welcome?- Ava said

After a while, this hug get awkward for Ava, so she decided that it was enough. -Parker, put me down. I am not a doll or a puppy, so put me down now.- she said in an firm tone. And he did it.

-Sorry, it's just that I am really happy for come back.-

Ava smiled, - I noticed, well that was all that wanted to tell you.-

-So, know what we do?,- he look at his phone. - it only 3:16am, so we have a lot of time till the door open. So what we should do know?-

.

.

.

45 minutes later and the teenager didn't do too much. They ate the subway that Ava had in her backpack, the subway was a 12 inches long with mid balls, chicken, fajita, bacon, pepperoni, cheese and mayo. And after they ate it, the light of the candles died, and the dark appeared. Peter was lying on the floor try to get some sleep While Ava was classifying the jars in her desk.

-Ayala- Pater called her.

-Yes, Parker- she responded him.

-You should get some sleep. I mean it is 4:00am.- this was the third time that he said that to her.

-I told you I am busy organizing this things. It better if you sleep.- she said still working, but Peter will not give up so easily.

-Ayalaaaaa- this time he said her name in a childlike tone.

The patience of Ava was getting wasted. - Yes, Parker.-

-I can't sleep.-

-No offense, but what do you me to do? Tell you a bed story?- Ava said ironically.

-That would be a good idea, do you know a bed story?-

-Yes it called the spider boy who died squashed by a wrecking ball.- Ava said

-Geez, it notorious that or you need a good sleep or you are not in Doctor mode anymore.-

-You can take the second option. Now sleep!-

It passed only five minutes, and it looks like Peter finally was sleeping on the cold floor. It would get him a cold, that was what she thought, so she took her amulet from her bat and put it in the pocket of her skirt. She walked Peter's direction while she put of her bat. When she was in front of him, she put her bat on him.

-You will get a cold of you don't cover your body.- Ava said.

And Peter with his eyes closed responded, - Thank you.-

-You are welcome.- Ava was determined to come back to work but Peter took her feet.

-Wait, Ayala. I want to tell you something. Can you lye down to tell you?- he asked.

She wanted to said no, but she really don't wanted to come back to that hard and comfortless chair, so she lied down besides him.

-First this, I wanted to thank you not only for the classes but for take care of me even though we are not the couple of people with a good relationship. And second, I wanted to apologize to you.-

Ava faces to him wit a incredulity expression -Why?-

-Because all the times that we meet in a awkward way and for what I said to you the last time that we fight. I should not tell you that, it was rude for my part.- this surprised Ava.

-I forgive you, and I have to apologize to you too for hitting you every time that we met.-

Peter smiled -It is fine, by the way you are pretty strong; you hit like if you were a professional martial art master.-

-Well actually, I am practiced ballet since I was seven.-

-That's cool- he faced Ava - So friends?- he offered hi hand to Ava, but she didn't take it.

-I am the king of person that believes that friendship is something that takes time.-

-What about workmates?- and Ava accepted his hand.

-That sound a lot better.- Ava responded.

The time passed in the laboratory, and our heroes fall asleep. In a moment of that time, Peter hold Ava waist.

.

.

.

That's is how they this situation. Ava looked at Peter; he was deeply sleeping at the point that he looked like a little kid. Who would wake up this little angel? Answer: Ava. If someone came and see them, Ava's reputation would drop down quickly, so decided wake him the most gentle possible

-Parker woke up!- and in a violent way Parker move him but without let go Ava provoking that fall on him face to face.

-Am… Good mornings?-Pete said.

And behind them a woman's voice spoke, -Good morning indeed, you young people.-

Both teenagers look at the owner of the voice, Mary Parker. Then both of them get away for each other with the faces red as a tomato.

-Mom!-

-Mrs Mary, it is not what looks like.- Ava tried to justify herself.

Mary laughed. - Hhmm, not said other thing. I saw both of you sleeping on the floor, but we talk about it later. Peter, Fury is searching for you so go right now.-

-Yes, mom, bye Ayala.- and he almost run.

-Bye, Parker.- and then the two women get along in the room. -Aunt Mary, I can explain; between your son and I, nothing happened.-

Mary had a face that said Picardy. -I know sweaty, but tell me what happened. And then the two women stared to talk.

.

.

.

In the same cave in what was Kraven, the woman, the great master, was sitting in her throne thinking, and by her side was Justus.

-What are you thinking, dear?- Justus asked.

-I am not thinking; I am feeling.-

-Well what are you feeling?-

-Ava used the black magic that I sensed to her, and I know it because the Earth feels weaker. She is getting stronger.

-And do you believe that she can handle it?-

-Ofcourse she can; she is a pure blood-

The time is passing and the silver moon is getting closer. The tigers will became one again, and the real war will start because of the drowned girl.


	9. Who can fix it

In the halls of the Academy

Spider Man was almost running in direction of his new class. He was late for his new class thanks to the alarm that never wake him at 6:00; he didn't ever ate breakfast of her mother. He only take his backpack and his uniform of Spider-Man and run as if his life depends of it; Peter didn't want to get late in his first day of new training, but it was all really 7:48, and his class starts at 8:00 am.

Finally, he was in front of the training room A201, the place where he will be for the next months, five days per week, 5 hours per day, with the most skilled professionals in all the world. Spider Man passed his ID in the electronic panel, the door was open.

-Hello, everyone. I am ready to tra…- but then he realized that no one was in the training room besides him, so he put of his mask.

( Am I in the right room?)

The room was completely calm. He was just in time for his class, but where was his teacher? But the answer of his question came when for the other side of the door two voices sounded.

-Try to don't hurt him too much. He is still in no condition to fight against super villains; he can lose control of himself again.- a pretty girl voice spoke.

-Sounds like you are really worry about Spider Man, Ava.- A woman voice repeat.

Spidey came closer to the door to listened better.

-And I am. Why is everybody surprise at that? He does not know the power that is inside him, and that's something to worry about. The last friday, the boys told me that he jumped from a building and almost fall to the nothing.- Ava said.

(Power inside me?)

-Just train him; make him be in his full potential to make him be normal again… his normal, the normal Spider-Man- Ava said.

-Okey, I'll help him, but what about you?

-I will be just fine, but I am going to talk with him first. Do you mind if I talk with him before your class begin?-

\- I don't; go a head while I going for something that I need for the class.-

-Thanks, Natasha.- and the sound of the door opening was the signal to Peter for get away from the door.

Ava came into the room and saw Spidey in the middle of the room. -Good morning, Parker.-

-Morning, Ayala. Did you hear something through the door?-

-How do you? Spidey said with surprise while Ava looked at him.

-This room is not like my laboratory. The walls are too thin in comparison; sometimes people can overheard through the walls. So, What did you heard?-

-I heard about a talk that you have to give me, and that's pretty much what I could listened- Spider Man lied.

-Good, I'm going to the point. Parker, I going to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. for two or four weeks.- Ava said.

-For a mission or…-

-No, I wish that were the case. I am going to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. for family business.-

-Everything Okay with your family?- Spidey asked.

 _My family… is everything Okay in my family? Not really. I don't have a family because the people, who I share my blood, hates me because I born, and half of who really love me are dead, and I have been forbidden to see the other half that I love by the estupidos hijos de perra* that I have to see this whole month_. Ava wanted to said, but she knows that wasn't the correct answer

-They are fine. Thanks to ask.-

\- You are welcome.-

\- I leaved all the medicines that you will need to Mrs. and Mr. Cage. By the way they will be who are in charge of you for this weeks. If you feel bad or something like that, go immediately with them. Also I left specific instructions to your new teachers…- Ava stoped for and look at Peter's face. -What is so funny, Parker?-

Peter started to smiling in a stupid way. - Sorry, it just that I feel that you are going on vacations, and you are leave me to other people like if I were your dog or your cat; it really funny.-

And instead of hit him or put a serious face, Ava smile him back. -Believe me; if you were my pet, I would never leave you in hands of other people; I would take you with me because I loved too much my pets, but you're not my pet, so you stays here.- Ava said. And then both laughed, but after that an akward silence aperied.

-Okey, I get it. So, well.. I hope everything will be fine with your family, workmate.- Peter offered his hand to Ava, and she correspond it.

( Do you see what I am doing? I am being kind to calm the tension between us.)

-Thank you, Parker. I hope see you better when I come back.- Ava said. This was a friendly handshake, but for some reason Peter put dawn his look quickly in one of the pockets of her laboratory bath. There was the strange green rock that he found in Ava's backpack. He put his eyes again in Ava's eyes.

(I think I saw that stone before)

And then the door opened, And Natasha Romanoff, A.K.A. Black Widow, came into the room. - Okey Parker, stop to harass my favorite ballerina and start to make 50 push up to start the class by now!- and Peter let go Ava's hand and go to the floor to start the exercise.

( Don't give me that look. She is Black Widow, one of the most lethal women around the world.)

Ava laugh and go with Natasha. - You have to teach me how to do that.-

-When you come back, I'll teach you how to do it that after you ballet class.- Natasha said while both laugh.

-See you in two weeks, Parker.- And Ava leave the room.

-See ya- Peter said, and then he feel how over his back was an extra weight. It was Nat who was standing on his back. - I don't want hear naggings about this class, and you will do what I tell you as I ordered you. Am I clear?- Natasha said.

-Yes- Peter said while he was doing the push up.

-Yes What?!-

-Yes, ma'am!-

( This going to be the worst 3 weeks of my life.)

.

.

.

.

.

( I feel worst than when I had that training with Hulk.)

Spider-Man was in the cafeteria of the academy with his head on the table. He was tired; all his body hurt because Black Widow made him to fight against her, but because he always loses, she made him fight 'till he could not stand up.

He was tired, thirsty, and hungry, and the idea of fall a sleep in the middle of the cafeteria was not so crazy idea. He close his eyes behind his mask with the idea of catch a little repose on his sleep. But this was interrupted by the tremendous noise of Nova hitting the table with his hands.

-Why every time that we see you, you are almost dead?- said Nova sitting by his side.

-Because I have the bad luck of be Spider-man; that is for sure.- said Spidey sitting in a right way.

-Hey, man, cheer up. You suppose to be happy to take classes with the Avengers.- said Power man and others great teachers.

-Yes, but my new teacher is too cruel and sadic. She made me fight 'till I could stand up, so the next three and a half hours, she made me do push up 'till I could not feel my arms. Still I can feel 'em at all.-

-My friend, with Ava as your teacher, she will put you at the end of your limit, but this will make you stronger and healthier.- Said Iron Fist.-

-That is true.- answered Power-Man and Nova.

-Wait a minute, guys. Do you think that Ayala is my new teacher?-

-Isn't she?- asked Iron Fist.

-No, she is not. She is not even in the city because she will going to she a "Family Business."-

-That is a shame. Ava is a really good agent; she would teach you how to knockout a guy with Hulk's side.- said Power Man.

-Or how to break a men arm with two fingers.- said Nova.

-Or how to get free from chains without using the violence.- finally said Iron Fist.

Spider Man was surprised by the declarations of his teammates about the his "Curandera.*" - Are we still talking about the same girl? Because being honest, I don't believe that Ayala can do all that thinks.-

And then, Spider-Man's teammates shared a look.

( Do you see this look? They know something that I do not.)

-You did not know right?- Asked Iron Fist.

-Know what?-

-Your girlfriend is part of the top best agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She is at the same level than Maria Hill, Fury's wife, or even beyond.- Said Nova.

-Is she? I thought that she was only a "Doctor." and by the way she is not my girlfriend.-

-She is more than a simple doctor. In one period, Fury put her as part of the original team.- Power Man said.

-But we, four of us, are the original team.- Spider-Man said.

-Well, a year before you join to the team, Ava was part of the pilot team, Nova, Iron Fist, she, and I. She was the leader of the team.- Said Power Man.

-In few month, Fury approved the team, and we became the first team of trained super heroes created by S.H.I.E.D. - Iron Fist say.

They told Spider Man the times when Ava and they trained together, how Ava was too dedicated to training and her class because she did not have any powers, and the good times in those days.

-But Why if Ayala was an important member of the team, she is now not part of it?- Spider-Man asked.

And then they share the same look that before. -It is complicated- said Nova.

(I hate that look.)

-Why is complicated?- Spider-Man asked

-We don't know the exactly reason… One day she disappeared, and we did not saw her in a while…- Iron Fist said. - When we asked about her to Fury, he did not tell us anything about her.-

-And when she came back, she was in intensive therapy. Fury told us that she had a car accident, but I heard from workmates of my parents that her cuts, bruises, and contusions were made by a fight.- Luck said

This conversation had turned more serious, in the face of the heroes except from Spidey were a worry expression.

-After Ava get better, she did not join to the team again. Fury put her in more private classes and assigned her in agent's work...- Nova sighed.- Danny, Luck and I tried to talk with her. She told us that it was an car accident, and she cannot be in the team anymore because she wanted concentrate of be a "curandera" and a agent.

-We did not believed her, but we respected her decision. That was 3 years ago, and we still are friend of her, and she friend of us. - said Iron Fist.

-Wow, I would never imagined that all of you and Ayala were friends.-

-Sometimes is easy juge by the looks , but not all the times is correct trusts to our eyes the life.- said Iron Fist

And then the bell that announced the next class of our heroes sound.

-See ya later Spidey, we have to go to our next class.- said Power Man while they standed up.

-Wait, do you know if she have any power? Or did you ever see Ava with a strange green rock in form of tiger?- Asked Spiderman.

\- She did not have any powers neither a rock like that. Well at least that is what she know?- Said Nova, and the heroes left Spider Man in cafeteria alone.

Spider-Man sigh.

( I think I do not know too much about Ayal… I mean Ava.)

.

.

.

.

 _Once upon a time, in a land now forgotten by the men, existed a king and a queen in charge of a kingdom. This kingdom was one of the first of been created in the Earth, but his governors was not born in this land. The King was called Ti, and he was a handsome man who had a dark skin, dark as the night, white hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The Queen's name was Gris, and she maybe was one of the most beautiful women that ever existed. She had a white skin, white as the most pure light of the Sun, green eyes, and long black hair._

 _Ti and Gris were from a land through the reflexion of the water, where powerful people fight for one thing… Power. Before been the queen and king of his kingdom, they were the king and queen of the land through the reflection of the water. Ti and Gris were in charge of to protect the power that causes all the people fight. One day the war get too far, and Ti and Gris did not have other choice but to take the power and the innocent people and run away from there. This was not an easy choice, but it was for they own good. The land through the reflexion of the water died, and the king and queen did not want that their new land died too, so they closed the entry of the dead land and the power that they have with the wife of the Sun._

 _The key of the power were Ti and Griss, and instead of use the power to kill, they used this power to create and give life to his new kingdom. The kingdom was a heaven for whoever that lived there. The food was the most delicious in the world, and they animals and plants was the most beautiful that you could see. But not only they created the king doom; Ti and Griss were also the parents of the first girl born in the new land. This little baby had the best characteristics of his parents. The name of the baby was Tigris Aurora; she had a gray skin and silver hair… her eyes were the perfect mixture of the water and the plant of the island…_

-Ava-

-Ava-

Ava closed the book that her dad gave to her and looked to the person who was calling her, Doctor strange. - We arrived to Lemura. We have to see the governors at the dinner tomorow.- Said Doctor Strange.

-Yes, sorry I was reading a little, and I fall deeply in my book.- She stander up, and they make their way to get out of the plane.

-You always falls deeply into the books, Ava.-

They get out of the aeroplane to found the Lemuria, a land that before had an extremely beaty and know looks like if it were dieing. The plants were overblown, and the sky had a sad gray.

-It gets worst every time that I come back. Do you know if Li, Rossi, or Justus have found any way to fix it?- Ava asked.

-You know that the only way to fix this is if they give you the amulet forever. Ava, you are the only one who can help this planet.- said Doctor while they get into the beautiful and palace. Once there people started to received them. -We talk about this later- Ava said to the Doctor and he get to another direction.

-Miss, Ava Daisy Ayala, would do you like that I show you your room?- one maid said.

-I would like it, ma'am.- Ava responded to the maid.

Ava's room was like the rooms from old and luxuries castles. The place has a balcony that get faced to the sea, most of the dead forest, and the Moon. In her normal pajamas and with the amulet in one hand, she walked to the balcony. The railing of the balcony had climbing plant with leads and flowers deaths. Ava touched one of the flower and closed her eyes. Then the amulet started to shine, and when Ava's blue eyes were opened, they found a that the climbing plant was green again, and it flowers were full of life again.

-Maybe he is right, and I am the only who can fix it.- Ava said while she cut the flower.

Hijo de perra: son of a bitch.

Curandera: healthier.


	10. Proud of Myself

Hello my dear readers, how are you? I hope that the answer is good. Just one thing: school is a bitch, but do not quick it. Still, school is important. That was I could post any new chapter resiliently. I just want to tell you that this chapter will be principally about Ava, will have two parts, and the next one after " proud of myself" will be about Peter. Feel free of comment story; I would be more than happy reading your opinions.

I am not owner of Ultimate Spider Man… yet.

Enjoy the chapter.

Proud of Myself

Day one

Her grandfather and dad earned the right of been the White Tiger when they had eighteen years old, and Ava will be not the exception… well at least she was trying to don't be the like his cousin Angela, who could not handle the power of the amulet of White Tiger. Yes, the amulet of White Tiger were a Ayala's treasure, but because this treasure is too valuable and dangerous, no every Ayala can be worth it to possess it, so because only a Ayala who posses direct lineage with the originals Tigers and also demonstrate that can equilibrate and armonaside with the amulet and the world around it, many years ago, people, who had Lemuriana blood, were chosen to tested the next candidate for be White Tiger and the ruler of lemuria.

Ava's test is composed of two phases. The first one is physical, what it means they they will put Ava at the end of her limits without her… the amulet. This will have a duration of five days. The second phase is test of amulet control, which is different each year. Ava was ready for this… well almost. Physically, she was ready because she had not anymore the bruises for all those missions, and also in the place where she had been shooted, a lighter piece of her skin were instead of a big skar, bless you natural medicines. Yes, her body was healthier than ever, but her mind was full of preoccupations and fears. If she succeeded in this two test, finally they, Lee, Rossi, and Justus, will give to Ava absolute power over the amulet that before belong to her father, and she will help not only Lemuria but the complete world, but if she failed, all her work and her dad's work would be a waste of time, and she will lost everything for what she and her ancestors fought, so she hab to do it right.

Existed a few things that Ava enjoyed about be there and be tested. Lemuria always was a good land, a land of hope, and that was bringed Ava peace. Another thing that Ava liked it was see herself in the mirror of her room wearing the uniform of the White Tiger. It was similar to her dad's superhero suit , except that this did not had back and the strips were darker and more, and this suit did not had mask. Her parent used the mask to cover his face and protected his identity from the bad guys that he fought when he was a superhero, but Ava was not a superhero, and everyone knowed her identity in this island, so she had nothing to hide, but still she has on her bed a mask for no reason.

The reflection of her mirror showed her determination and how far she has gone, but also showed all the sacrifices and pain that the life make her had. Ava touched the mirror with nostalgia, "I've to do this right without margin of error. This decide my future and everyone's. If I fail, I will disappoint everybody, Tio* Fury, Aunt Mery, Doctor Strange my Padre*..." Ava took a deep breath. "Papi*, would you be proud of me even if I fail? Would I even be?" The thoughts of Ava were interrupted for one who knocked the door.

-As Americans say "A penny for your thoughts"- said a woman with a similar suit as Ava; the only differences of this was that it covered all her skin and the color of it was black.

Ava turned around to face that beautiful african woman. - With all respect, your highness, I believe that my thoughts are a little bit more expensive than a penny.-

The woman laughed, - You are right. Only the gods can afford a little thought of you mind.- and she hugged Ava.

\- It is good to see you, girl.- and Ava accepted her hug. - It is good to see you to Shuri.

Then Shuri get farther to Ava. -But look at you. You look like you papa* Hector when he was younger… well in a feminine and attractive way.-

Ava smiled, -Do you really think that? I mean he suited this kind of suit better than I do.-

-Oh, I really do. You are the lived imagen of Hector; he would be proud you, of what have done… -

And then Ava look down. - I do not believe that he would be proud of everything of what I have done.-

Shuri took Ava's chin and up it. -I know that is difficult try to be like the people who let us a big responsibility, and let me tell you something: it is impossible because you have to be you, not like the people who were before you. Of course people make errors; everyone make 'em, and even I do errors, but that is what make us better. If I would never did that errors, I would never be Queen of Wakanda in my own way. Be proud of your errors and how you solved them.-

In Ava's eyes a light of hope appeared, -Thank you, Queen Shuri. It means too much from you.- Ava said.

Shuri smiled, - You are welcome, and remember that you will always can talk to me… I know how it feels lose a half bro… I mean a person that you loved with all your heart.-

Ava look at her, -Thanks, Shuri… By the way how is King T'Challa?-

-He is still sleeping, but my brother is fine. Maybe you can help him after this; well there will be more time to talk about it after this. Now is time to you for start you test. Don't worry I am sure that this will be, like americans say, "A piece of cake."-

Day 4 of the test

Ava's stomach make a noise claiming for food while at that moment Ava wish had a piece of cake. The first part of the test, as I said before, was physical. And What better way to prove Ava's resistance than survive in the jungle with nothing more than her suit, a little bit of magic from the amulet in case of emergency , and her determination? I have to make clear that this jungle is enormous, almost as the side of Australia or a little bit more bigger. She had to travel through the jungle and get to the principal waterfall of the island by tomorrow. If she do not do this on time, she will fail the test.

The jungle was dark, not even the moon could illuminate it because the tops of the big trees get all the light of the moon. The was stifling too, what makes Ava be uncorterble thanks to the suit that was too warm, except for her back. The ground was wet a cause of the streams. Ava was hungry, the last time that she ate was that morning; she could find some good fruit that was in some healthy trees, but by that part of the jungle, the plants atand the ground were almost dead. Some of the leads of the trees were over bloom, and there wasn't any good and edible fruit. She thought that maybe she could hunt little animals like a bunny or a bird, but because this part of the jungle was almost dead, the animals decided that it was better to move to a healthier and abundant with food land.

Ava had a few options at that time. The first one was keep going with her trip and wait for lucky of find some food, or follow the second option: find a place where she can sleep safely. The second option sound better to her, so she started to look a part where were dry ground; if she sleeps on wet, it was for sure that the next morning she will wake with fever.

By the time past, she could not found any dry ground. " It is such a shame that this place is dying still this have the perfect conditions to grow. Here is abundant water, and the weather is not bad, but of course, this jungle can not grow anymore a cause of the stupid ignorants that took away all the vital life that this place need, and with what propose? Only because they make the error of trust in the incorrect person that get the other amulet in return of money." Ava thought.

She walked one hundred steps and then a hundred more; when without any advertence, between the bushes, a disturbing noise were appeared. This sound was the agonizing cry of help a poor dying soul. Immediately, Ava ran in direction of that noise, but then she stopped. "What if the thing that is making that noise is being murdered by an bestial animal? If I go there, maybe I will be the next one of be killed." But the noise keep going giving signals that it will not stop, so Ava sighed and go to see if she can help that poor creature.

Behind the bushes was a big white tiger lying on the ground. The feline was crying of pain because in its belly were a big cut. The ground were wet not for the water but for the blood of the tiger. Around there were not animal or human that could hurt this poor creature, so Ava get closer to the tiger to get in her knees. The tiger look at Ava with afraid and untruths in its eyes.

-Hello there, do not worry. I am not going to hurt you; I just want to help you. Do you let me see your belly? - Ava spoke in a calm tone similar as when she talk with her patients in S.H.I.E.L.D. In the position that Ava was, the tiger could saw Ava's back and her tattoo. The tiger put dawn in head as a signal of acceptance to Ava. -This can hurt you a little, but in a few moments you will feel better; I promise.- And then Ava put off the gloves that she had .

Remember when I told you that Ava has magic from the amulet? Well After all those years of learn how to harmonize with the amulet, Ava get new abilities that a normal person will never have. Two of those abilities is the next one that you will see. Ava put her hand on the cut of the tiger and close her eyes, and in question of seconds Ava put off her hand, and instead of a the cut, there was nothing but the healthy belly of the tiger. Ava opened her eyes, and the brown of her eyes was blue.

She cured the tiger, and in response of this, the white tiger threw itself over Ava pushing her away. There were Ava and the tiger face to face; the mind of Ava was panicking with the thought that the tiger was going to kill her. The tiger was too heavy, and because Ava's body was weak a cause if the lack of food and the use of the magic, she could not fight back. The tiger get closer to Ava, so she closed her eyes to wait the bite of the tiger, but instead of feel the sharp fangs of the tiger, Ava felt the rough tongue of the big cat licking her face over and over again.

-Ok, Ok, It is okey amigo*! It was nothing. Calm down, boy. Ha ha ha!, you tickle me!- Said Ava trying to stop the big cat that was over her. After this act of gratitude from the tiger, it sat the ground letting Ava free, and then she did the same as the tiger, not without be licked again one last time."Thank you" said the tiger.

\- You are welcome, buddy, But who hurt you?-

The white tiger unexpectedly turn around his head looking to the other side of the bushes. He quickly stand up and bite Ava's jeans pulling it saying "Stand up! Stand up! Woman!" -Okey, I going to stand up.- said Ava noticing that something was wrong there. Immediately after she stand up, she could felt how a maleficent's eyes were hunting her. The tiger grumbled catching the attention of Ava, and then both shared looks. It was obvious for her what the tiger's looks meant: "Run and follow me!"

Both, Ava and the tiger, started to run in direction of the jungle. The tiger was in front of her showing the way to nowhere; with all her forces, Ava ran trying to keep the speed of the tiger. And know maybe are you thinking "Why are you follow a tiger. You suppose to be in your own way to the waterfall." Put in Ava shoes, if you were in the middle of the jungle and you the decision of follow a tiger that is harmless with you or stay there with the thing or person that beat a enormous feline with one simple movement, with whom you will stay. I don't know you, but Ava decided for the good kitty .

After a while of ran through the, finally they stopped. Ava was gasping too hard, -Do you think that we lost…- Ava made a pause when she saw what was infront of her. -...it?- Ava coughed.

Never in her life, Ava had seen something more beautiful. In front of her were a ruins of what look like an old castle; it had part of its walls on the floor and creepers , bushes, big trees that look so old, almost as the castle, and flowers in everywhere, but what really make special this place was that those plants were actually alive not like the plant that Ava had seen before. Ava did believe what her eyes saw; there was maybe the most magnificent place that she had ever been.

The tiger push its head on her leg as meaning something like "C'mon, come in." and Ava did it. If for outside looked like magnificent, how it looked inside was more than magnificent. The ceiling had some enormous holes that let see the nocturnal sky, but the most impacting thing of there was the legion of tigers. There was white, black, normal, golden, and endless kinds of tigers, and when they saw Ava, they started to grunt at her.

-Oh, boy.- Ava whisper, and the tigers get closer to her with the intention of attack her.

Papá: dad.

Papi: daddy.


	11. Proud of Myself II

Hello, dearest readers. I hope you will like the second part of "Proud of Myself" and again the school is hard, but I have the longest chapter that I ever have written in my life. By the way, thank you The Story's Shadow for always comment my story. I really appreciate your opinion.

I am not owner of Ultimate Spider-Man… yet.

Proud of Myself II

-Oh, boy. - Ava whispered, and the tigers get closer to her with the intention of attack her, and she for reflection go back. Then the tiger that Ava cured jumped in front of her and grunt at the other tigers. A black tiger that was the first on get closer to Ava grunt back at Ava's new friend. In front of Ava, a discussion between the two big cats was happening. Being honest, I do not speak tiger, but Ava did it, another extra ability that the amulet gave to her. The conversation was something like this:

"Do not hurt her. She is my gest." said the white tiger.

"Are you kidding me, White? She is a human! Humans are our enemies; we cannot trust them, not anymore, so if she does not leave right now, we going to attack her before she attack us " said the black tiger.

\- I am not going to hurt any of you, I promise. - Said Ava surprising the all the tigers.

"She can speak our language, but how?" The black tiger asked.

"She is not like the other humans. She is a family of Hector Ayala, Chief." This was an astonishing sentence for everyone then even for Ava.

"How do you know?" asked the black tiger.

-Yes, How do you know? I did not even tell you, and how do you know him? - Ava said.

"The tattoo of her back is the same as Hector's, and also she cured me with the same power that Hector had. If any of you don't believe me, you can see her back and ask her if she is related with the previous White Tiger."

The black tiger walk around Ava and stop when he was in front of her back. "Let me ask you something, woman, are you the sister of blood and daughter of love of Hector Ayala, the previous White Tiger and king of this land? Are you Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala?"

Ava surprised said,-Yes, I am the daughter of Hector Ayala, but I do not respond at the name of Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala anymore since my Papa died ten years ago.-

"So what is your name? Daughter of Hector." The black tiger asked.

-My name is Ava Daisy Ayala.-

"And what are you doing here in the middle of the night in the jungle alone?" The black tiger asked.

-I want to be the White Tiger as my padre, but I can't be it without the amulet that is in possession of the congress of Lemuria. So I am in the middle of a test to prove that I am worthy of being White Tiger, and then I found White, and well the rest is history, Chief.-

The black tiger waked in front of her, "Listening to me, my fellas. She is the daughter of our king and also the next White Tiger and ruler of Lemuria. She shows to be a good woman when she cures our brother White even when she had the opportunity to kill him and eat his meat to survive. Ava Daisy Ayala is our friend, and I want all of you treat her as that" then he turned to face Ava. "And I hope she can forgive our rude behavior."

-There is nothing to forgive, Chief. You were only protecting your family against a stranger, and there is nothing to wrong with it, and thank you for accept me.-

"You definitely are like Hector, the same personality, but come in. You probably are hungry; feel free of take all the fruit that you want." Said the black tiger.

-Thank you, Chief, but I have a few questions that I would like to ask you two. - said Ava while she walked with White and the black tiger to the center of the palace. All the looks of the other tigers were directed to them.

"And you can your highness. My brother and I have no problem in answer you." said White.

-Please, call me Ava. I don't feel comfortable with people calling with that titles of royalty as princess.-

"As I said, you are too similar too your father; he did liked ether those titles, but what is your question? Ava."

-How do you know my dad? He never told me that in Lemuria was a communities of tigers.-

Both tigers and Ava sit down on the floor, "Your father had a lot of secrets, and this was one of them. Not all of the people in Lemuria are good, and for that some of them hunt my family to get food and meat. This change when you father became king; I met him once time in the jungle when a man was hunting me, he did the same with me as you did with White, and I show him my town. He saw the injustice that the men were doing on my kind, so he prohibits the hunt of the tigers. He was a honorable man and a friend of me."

-Wow, my dad was cool, but if my papa* created that law why I found White hurt in the jungle? - Ava asked.

"I will explain her, brother. You know that after your father dead the government of Lemuria put another woman to be the next queen of this land, right?" White said, and Ava said test with her head. "Well, she did hurt this land, and instead of giving essence of life to the Earth, that woman took it away, and well we all know what happened to her after that. But the point here is that without a king/Queen who can give back essence of life to Lemuria each full moon, this land will be sterile, and if the farming does not work, nothing works. The last resource is to hunt whatever is left even though is prohibited."

-That is so bad. Is there anything that I can do for help you? - Ava asked.

"Yes, Ava there is something that you can do, became ruler, the White Tiger, and restore the equilibrium in Lemuria with a bath of moon. With that you will help us." said the black tiger.

If Ava had a lot of pressure before began the test, now she was under the double of pressure after saw the cruel reality of this island. The only difference now is that she was not afraid anymore of to fail this test because she was determined to pass more than ever. The fear became confidence, and this invaded all Ava's mind.

Ava first look at around and saw the not only tigers but a family that was living in harmony and love. The mothers and fathers were playing with their cups, and sisters and brothers were learning of the mothers and fathers. Ava thought that no matter what was the cost she will protect this heaven. Ava look at the green eyes of Chief, took his right paw, and said -Chief, I will do whatever is necessary to protect you and your family. Even though that means became ruler of Lemuria, I will. It is a promise, and I give you my word of honor and for my father.-

"I am glad to hear that, but also I have to ask you to promise another thing." Chief said.

-What is that promise? Chief.-

"Promises me that you will never take away essence of life, and if you will take it away, it will only with the use of a bath of moon or save a life." Chief said.

Ava did know yet, but the next two words that she will said will get her in a lot of troubles. - I promise.-

.

.

.

.

.

In New York, the stars we shouted by the lights of the buildings with big advertisements, but there inside of that old castle in Lemuria, the stars talked in a perfect synchronize. Ava could enjoy the conversation of these little diamonds of the black sky. Our favorite feline was lying on the floor watching through the holes of the sealing the stars. Around her all the tigers were sleeping on the floor, and she supposed to be doing the same as the others, but she was not able to fall in Morpheus arms. She was not hungry anymore thanks to the fruit that she had eaten, and after a while, Ava's eyes were back to her normal brown color. Ava liked to be there, where the preoccupations, responsibilities, and pressures do not exist. If Ava were in New York, probably she would be in her laboratory working in her natural medicine or studying for whatever test that Fury gave to her, but know she had a little bit freedom. White had his head on Ava's belly while he was snogging, and Chief was next to Ava doing the same as White. Ava pet White's head, and he purr showing agreement. Tomorrow will be a different day for her and every one, and with a little bit of lucky, it will be an excellent day. White will show her where the principal waterfall, and after that, she will succeed her first test. The second test was still a complete mystery for Ava. She headed from Doctor Strange that it could whatever thing about the amulet; maybe Lee, Rossi and Justus will ask her to cure a plants or animal how she did with White or maybe not.

While Ava's thoughts were speaking with more silent, she closed her eyes, and this time she fall deeply in Morpheus' arms.

.

.

.

.

.

Day Five

"We are getting closer to the waterfall, Ava. I can hear the water falling." said White walking faster. Ava had to be in the waterfall before the night appears, so they were walking too fast.

-I heard it too… White can I ask you something? - Ava said.

"Of course you can, and if it is why Chief is a grumpy, he is in that way since he born."

Ava laughed. - No, that was not what I wanted to ask you; my question is did you know my dad personally?-

"Well, I was a cub when I met him for first time, but I remember him perfectly. He sometimes had meetings with Chief, and after that meeting he played with all the cubs, including me. Sometimes all of my brothers, him, and I went to fish. In one occasion he gave me a huge salmon that he fished." White said while he remember that delicious fish.

-That's sounds great, but do you ever saw him taking a bath of moon?-

"Yes, my brothers and sisters always were supporting him while he was taking that the bath of moon."

-And it was difficult? I mean did he ever had troubles at the time of take those baths?- Ava asked, and in her voice you could hear a little bit of worry.

"Do you know how to take a bath of moon? Ava" White said nothing the tone of Ava voice.

-I know the theory. That is one of the things that I have study since I was a little cub, but I do not have the practice.-

"I believe that is difficult for the people who cannot control the amulet, but I believe that you can do it. You do not even have your amulet right now, and you can understand my language! And that is something amazing! Since when you can speak my language?"

-The first time I touch the amulet, and since then it did not stop, and it not only with tigers. Sometimes I can understand some others animal language and I do not why. It's suppose that I can only understand tigers.-

"Well, I guess that is a good signal… look over there!" White screamed.

There it was the top of the waterfall. They ran the faster as they can to get there, but when they were in the border, neither Doctor Strange, Shuri, Justus, Lee, or Rossi were there only Ava and White.

-I do not understand they said in the water fall on the days five before the sunset.- Ava said in a desperate tone.

"Maybe, you want to look down, Ava" said White.

Ava look in direction of the bottom of waterfall and saw the Doctor Strange, Shuri, Justus, Lee, and Rossi waiting for her.

"We can still get there before the sunset if we…" but White was interrupted by Ava.

-No, it is a big travel if I walk, so I have to take the short ways.-

"What is the short way?" Then both shared a look. "Oh, the short way. Are you completely sure? It is too risky."

Ava put on her knees pet White's head. -I have done worst things in my life. Thank you, White, for help me to complete this test.-

"Thank you for saved me from that mad hunter. I hope you can visit us soon."

Ava smiled, -Oh I will, see you soon, White.-

"See you soon, Ava." And Ava stands up, and then she ran and jumped into the waterfall.

The light from the sunset impacted on the waterfall and Ava, who was falling with the water. The water was cold and was freezing Ava's body. She could not see anything for the water, but this sensation of falling into the nothing was too familiar. The fall was shorter that she thought, and so the impact with the lagoon gets sooner, and lucky for her the lagoon was deep enough to don't kill her.

Ava stayed in the same place underwater for like one minute, and then she started to swim in direction of those was waiting for her. She came out of the water while the water that was on her body fall. The looks of her audience were full of surprise, admiration, and proud. Ava stranded up in front of Lee, Rossi, and Justus. Her respiration was heavy but stable. The red orange light died just a second later of this.

-Your highnesses, did I complete this test successfully? - Ava asked.

With a serious expression, Justus said -Just in time Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala. Wait here we have something for you.- and the rulers walked away.

-That was a big jump, Ava. I am known that you will do it! - Shuri hugged Ava.

-I am not going to lie to you; the only thing that I was thinking, when I was falling, was 'please that this jump will be like the Pocahontas' and let me tell you other thing; I didn't see the color of the wind.- Ava said after the hug, and then Doctor Strange put off a lock of hair over her face.

-You did it right. No everyone can survive five days in the wild jungle. - said Doctor Strange.

-Thank you, Doctor- and Ava smiled.

The steps of the rulers were present gaining the attention of Shuri, Doctor, and Ava. In the arms of Justus, a little cub of tiger was sleeping.

-What's that? Justus. - Shuri asked.

-This is Ava's next test. - He responded.

Whatever this is, Ava knower it that this was wrong.

.

.

.

.

.

-No, I refuse to do this maligns thing! - Ava said while she came in her room. She was indignant, furious, and mad for all of this; on her arms was still sleeping the little tiger, and on her was her amulet.

-There is no other choice; you have to complete this test. - Shuri said.

-But this is not correct. If I do this, I will be contradicting everything that I believe!- Ava said whit she lay down the cub in her bed.

-This is not about what you believe it is about the common good of everyone in Lemuria.- Doctor Strange said.

Ava would prefer be in the jungle for the rest of her life rather than complete the second test; her promise to Chief and her father did not let her. The second test was about to take away essence of life from the tiger's cub making the tiger in a jewel, and Ava refused to do this.

-But, I can't do this…- Ava said.

-Yes, you can. - Doctor Strange reclaim.

-No, I can't because this will be the worst error in my life. Doing this, I am going to end with the life of a living being.-

-Ava, it is just a tiger. - Shuri said

-It is not only a tiger! She is alive and a baby and I know this because she cannot even talk yet. She is alone with not parents, and I am not going to end and ruin her life for this absurd test of this stupid government!-

The silent invaded the room in an uncomfortable way. The words of Ava were not only about the tiger but Ava herself, and Shuri and Doctor Strange know it. Ava sits on her bed and look at her two masters.

-Shuri, Mister Vincent, we know that this is wrong, and you are encouraging me to do this…-

-Ava, listened to me for a minute. Remember what I told you five days ago? I told you that sometimes we have to make errors for be better. This is one of those times, and I understand that is difficult to do errors for become queen. - said Shuri.

-Yes, that is true, but I also remember that you told me that I don't have to be like other people, that I have to be myself, and I choose to not do this error.-

The two masters look at each other, and they we happy for something that I can tell you yet.

-Ava, you had 'till tomorrow to decide what to do. We are going to leave you to let you repose and think about it. - And both of those get out of the room.

Ava was alone with her thoughts and the little tiger. Do it or not? Betray herself is worthy enough to maintain Lemuria save? Does she love Lemuria more than she loves herself? Questions like that invaded Ava's mind, and this question was making her lose the control of herself. The fear that Mary Parker and she was getting back and was slowly controlled her. She started to do a hard breathing that waked up the little cub of tiger. The little creature walked in direction of Ava and lay down on Ava's legs while he started to purr. Ava smiled and get a little bit more relaxed thanks to the innocent figure of the tiger.

-Thank you, I really need that… but what I should do?-

Most of the people ask to their mothers when they need a tip for life's struggles, but Ava recurred to the most similar thing of a mother to her, Mary Parker. Ava took her phone and called the number that she will never forget. The bits were a constantly pain for Ava until they stopped and a voice of woman appeared. "I am sorry, but the numbers that you called is out of service or turn off, please call later."

Provably, her Aunt Mary was in a mission with her husband Richard. Then Ava decided to call the next person who will help her without think it two times. The bits repeated again, but this time someone pick up the phone. She waits for the voice in the other line but it never came. That was weird because Fury always talk first when he pick up this phone.

-Hello, Fury? - She asked.

-Who's this- a young man said from the other line.

-Better question, who are you? And why are doing with Fury's Phone. - Ava said. "Who would be so stupid to take the phone of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?' Ava thought

-Ava? Ava it is me, Spider-Man - "And there is the stupid" Ava Thought.

-Spider-Man, what are you doing with Fury's Phone?-

-I was in his office talking with him, but he had to leave, and he left his cellphone. Then you call it. - He responded.

-Do you know that is rude to answer phones from other persons without their permission, right? - Ava said while the little tiger watch her.

There was a silent till Spider Man talked. -I know, but in the screen appeared an alert red, and I thought that maybe it was important. I mean… I am not telling that you are not important… I mean your call… I mean your business…- Spider Man said with a nervous tone.

-Are you Okay? You sound a little bit strange. Have you been taking the medicines that I left you?-

-Yes, I take then every day as you said, and I am only a little bit... tired for the training, but I am fine, Ava. But how are you? How is your family? - He asked.

Ava smiled because for her was funny that he was trying to talk her like another person with the cellphone of the most dangerous agent that the history had known. -I am fine, and my family is all right, thank you for ask, Parker. -

-That is good to hear, Ava. Are you going to come back soon? The boys miss you. They talk about you recurrently. - Spider Man said.

The boys, she could not even talk them in the jungle. -I don't know when I can come back; maybe in a week more or two. All depends in how many time I can finish my family business.-

-Okay, I hope you can finish them soon-

-Thanks, Parker I have to go. If you see Fury, tell him that I called him, and I need him to call me back the soon as possible for talk about the training of others superheroes.-

-I will tell him, oh and before you hold off I want you congratulate you.- Spider-Man said happily.

-Congratulate me? What I did? - Ava asked confused.

-Fury told me that you passed your last test to become a doctor and with the Highest grades possible. Congratulations Doctor Ava don't-know-if-you-have-a-middle-name Ayala.-

Ava had forgotten the test that she presented a few weeks ago. She started in the medicine only because her dad wanted to be a medic, but he was killed before he could even enter in the medic school. Now she is more than her father wanted to be, a curandera and a doctor. -Daisy, my second name is Daisy.- a bittersweet feeling invaded her.

-Well, congratulation doctor Ava Daisy Ayala. All that time reading those huge boring books with millions of words get the answer to save millions of people.-

-Yes, but the good thing is that these books were entreating, and you are right they had a lot… -and then Ava look at her bookshelf; that last sentence gave to Ava an excellent idea. -... a lot of answers. Parker, I really have to go; see you soon, and thanks for this. - Ava holds off her phone, lay the tiger on her side, and ran to her bookshelf.

Ava took from the bookshelf a big and old book that has in its cover the title of "Lemuria's Traditions and Laws of Queens and Kings". She looked for everything that she can use on her favor. It took around half of hour to finally found some things that can help her, an old laws that is the part of the foundation of Lemuria.

-`The purest and fervid probe that a decedent of Ti and Gris can do worthy to be the next Black or White Tiger and queen of king of Lemuria is that the descendent survive and complete a bath of moon…' Oh boy.- Ava turn around the tiger.- Kitty, would you help me to do something stupid in secret?- and the tiger just said mew.

-I will take that as a yes. I feel like I am doing something that Spider-Man would do-

.

.

.

.

.

The places where Ava will take that bath were a cave with a lagoon and a hole on the top of it letting the total brightness of the moon pass and light the lagoon. The bath of moon was not like a normal bath; Ava had to float in the middle of the lagoon and purified the light of the moon with the amulet making essence of life and gives it to the earth. She was wearing one of those dresses that the government of Lemuria gave to her. The dress was white with backless letting show her tattoo, and the dress was perfect because in a bath of moon the more the light of moon touch the sling of the descendent the better result of the bath of moon, and because she reduced to be in underwear a for does have swimsuit, this short dress was perfect.

-Okay, Sweetie, I do not know how much time I will be there, so I want you to be good and don't go to the water. I left you over there cans of attune and milk if you want; do you understand? - Ava asked who she pet the little tiger head, and the little tiger just give a meow as response.

-I hope that is a yes. - Ava gets into the lagoon and swam in direction of the middle of it. Once there she floated facing to the moon, and she closed her eyes white everything started. The amulet of the White tiger, which was in form of a collar, started to shine his green light that invaded the entire cave. Ava was feeling the same sensation of numb that she had when she cured the flower and White, and in a few moments she couldn't feel some parts of her own body, first her fingers, later her arms and legs, and finally everything. The sound of the water in hitting in her hears slowly disappeared because her body was dropping under the water. There was not oxygen that she can breathe, and she cannot move any muscle, but she did not panic; Ava just stayed there floating.

Suddenly she started to head voices, but those weren't nice voices because they sound that they were fighting.

\- We are not going to talk about this anymore. We decided that we are going to destroy the crystals to give the power to this word, our new word, our home and close the breach. - said the voice of a man.

-But maybe our daughter can tame the crystals and open others breaches and get more power for this world, Ti.- said a woman.

-She will never do it! Understand Griss! - The man yelled.

Ti and Griss, those were the main characters of her book, and Aurora was the first second name that Ava had in her life. This was a dream? Or she was already losing her mind? Ava's didn't understand nothing about they were talking about, but it conversation depressed her.

-Aurora maybe is the last pure blood in the whole multiverse, but she has not to make the huge error of kill innocents as our ancestors, kingdom, and we did. The use of magic is only for the use of health not to take off from others. - The man talked.

-I know that. But what if some day our planet needs it? What our descendants would do if we destroy it?!- The woman yelled.

-But what if we don't destroy it and one of our ancestors uses the crystals to get the power of this planet?! What would they do?!- The man yelled, and it started a huge verbal fight.

Ava wanted this to stop, but what she can do if she could not move anything. "Please, stop, just stop. This is not going to end well for both of you, for me, for everyone here." Ava though, and desperately she started to fight against the weight that was dropping her. She opened her eyes, and she saw the light of the first lights of the sun under the lagoon. Without think it two times, Ava swam the faster that she can to come out of the water. The first breathing that Ava did at the time of came off the lagoon felt like the first breathing of her life. Ava gasped and coughed badly training to recuperate herself from the time that she were underwater, but at the same time, she was trying to focus her vague vision thanks to the water in search of the two voices who claimed to be the protagonists of her book. Something curious about her at that moment is her eyes were not brow but a mixture or green and blue. In her wet long hair you could she a few silver-gray hairs.

-Hello? Is somebody there? - But the only answer that she received was the mew of the tiger cub. Ava came out of the water, and she lay down on the ground exhausted physically and mentally while the tiger lay on her belly purring and wetting wet from Ava's dress. -I guess everything was a work of my mind…- Ava pets the tiger on her belly. - I did it. I survive a bath of moon.- Those words were full of proud… proud of herself, but her thoughts were interrupted, as always, by the tone of "The Night is Still Young" from her cellphone.

Ava answered the call without see the screen of it. -Hello? - Ava said, and the angry voice of Shuri. - Where the fucks are you?! You supposed to be here in the castle, the lords are waiting for your answer!-

-What do you mind? I have until after the sunrise to give my answer like in 4 or 7 hours more.- Ava said.

-Ava, it is 8:09 a.m., and the sun started to rise minutes ago! Where are you! At least do you have your answer?-

-Yes, I have it. And 8:09 a.m.? but if only was under water for like 10 or fifteen minutes…- Ava said while she put the speaker of her phone and saw to saw the time. -Oh mierda! - Ava said when she saw the hour. -Carajo! How this can happen?!- And then Ava started to take her things and tiger. -Shuri, I need a favor: don't let anybody of the lord's go outside of the castle or neither sees outside it. I do not have time to explain… just trust me.- and Ava hold off the phone and started to run to outside of the cave. And when she came out, the soft light of the sun shine on Ava's smile.

.

.

.

.

.

-Is the girl come here soon? Because we don't have all the time of the world to wait her.- Rossi said to Shuri and Doctor Strange.

They, Rossi, Lee, Justus, Shuri, and Doctor Strange, were in the dance hall. The curtains of the many windows, so no one can see outside. -She said that she will here soon and with her answer.- And in that same moment, one of the doors was opened by Ava.

She still the same clothes that she weared when she took the bath of moon, and on her arms was the little tiger alive. -Good morning, your highnesses, Mister Vincent, my Queen Shuri.- the look of Ava surprised the people in front of her.

-But what you have done?- Lee asked.

Ava came closer to them, -Please before any of you say something about anything, I have to say something important, and I want all of you hear me.- Ava said more than an affirmation than a permission, and the silent were considerate as a yes. -Thank you. First of all, your have noticing that I take my decision, and I decided to not complete the test that you gave me.-

-So are reveling against us disobeying the rules that our kingdom stabilized.- Justus said.

\- I am sorry your highness, but I did not finish yet.- Ava said with a tone of confidence; this surprised everyone because Ava had never talk in this way with any of the three rulers especially Justus, who was the leader of them. Justus just put a bad face. -As I was saying before that interruption, I decided to do not complete that test, but the reason that motivated me to don't do it was not to revealing me against you but because I did not wanted broke the laws of our nation.-

-Pardon me, Ayala, but you broke the laws the Lemuria when you didn't complete the test that we gave to you as the law #477 says "The lord rulers have to test the skills of the next candidate for White or Black Tiger with the methods that they believe are correct."- Lee explained.

-That is right, mister Lee, and I glad that you mentioned that law because I need to highlight about I learn in "Lemuria's Traditions and Laws of Queens and Kings". The law # 17 clearly says that "Essence of life is the most valuable thing in all the lands, so this implies that it need to be protected for the unnecessary uses of it. The only uses of essences of life are allowed to use is to cure or safe lives or repair the environment that is unstable. The contrary use of this will be in the penalty of prision to death." So, your highness, this mean that all of you want me not only dare what I believe but what the law also do because in the law #17 said that take a life is forbidden, and all of you want me to murder an innocent tiger taking away its essence of life.-

-So you are saying that we broke our laws?- Rossi asked. Shuri and Doctor Strange smiled; Ava did it she passed the test… 'But wait a minute autor, she did not did the test" I will never be tired of your comments in the middle of the story.

-Definitely, but I want to be the White Tiger and help Lemuria in the right way, so I follow the law that can demonstrate to all of you that I am worthy to be White Tiger.- Ava walked to the one of the doors. - Your highnesses, Mister Vincent, my Queen Shuri, I remember you that exists a crucial law in "Lemuria's Traditions and Laws of Queens and Kings" that says "The purest and fervid pruebe that a decedent of Ti and Gris can be worthy to be the next Black or White Tiger and queen or king of Lemuria is that the descendent have to survive and complete a bath of moon…"

-Ava, What did you did?- asked Doctor Strange.

-Please, follow me, and you will understand.- and then Ava opened the door with one arm.

Behind that door was the main garden of all the castle. When Ava arrives days ago, this place was almost dead; now what was in front of them let the ruler's, Shuri And Doctor Strange with the mouth open. Lemuria was alive again and everything with it. The exotic plants had their normal color, the grass of the ground was green; the flowers were beautiful again; the birds sang again, and even the air was nicer. - What I mean is that I took a bath of moon, so I guess I am the White Tiger now if you agree.- Ava said.

They were wordless. Ava have done more than they required. The three rulers share a look, and Justus said -You passed the test Ayala.-

-I guess I did it with the bath of moon.- said Ava, and Lee noted.

-No, Ayala, you passed our test, the original test.-

-What do you mean? Your hignesses? I did not take your test.-

Rossi look at the two tutors of Ava. -Can you splain her?-

-I will.- said Shuri getting closer to Ava. - Ava the second test was not about the use of the amulet. I was about test you.-

-Sorry, but I still don't understand.-

-The test was about see if you can brake the morals to be the White Tiger; if you kill the little tiger, you fail, but if you don't, you pass, and you did.- Doctor said.

Ava was surprised; she passed the test don't passing it. - So you encouraging me to do it?- Ava Asked to Shuri and Doctor.

-We have to put you the dilemma harder, but you did not even let us.- said Shuri.

-So congratulations, princess White Tiger, you are officially the next queen of Lemuria and owner of the amulet.-

And then Ava did something that she never did in of them before; Ava stated to fangirling the hardest that she can. She hug first Doctor Strange, and she almost carry him. After that, she hug Shuri and both jumped a little. The men there were seeing a crazy face of Ava that was provoke on them a mixture of scary and panic. The thing that Ava did after hud Shuri was carry Rossi, Lee and Justus, with a hug. I have to make clear that the little tiger was lying on the floor while Ava hugged them. When she finished in her face was a big smiled, but in Rossi, Lee and Justus' face was impacted. Then Ava realized what she did, and her face turned redder than a tomato.

-He, he, he, Sorry. I let myself go wild.- Ava excused herself.

The three men looked at her seriously. -Don't do it again in your life.- and the soon-ex rulers of Lemuria get inside of the castle.

-That was an excellent job, princess.- Doctor Strange said to Ava.

-A bath of moon and fight back against Justus, what happened to the responsible and scared to talk girl that I met once?- Shuri Asked.

-I guess I was tired of all the shit that those jokes of leaders made me do, and so I decided that was time of a change.-

-Well, that get their results. I believe you deserve a repose.- said Doctor Strange,

-No way! We deserve a lot of the best alcohol and wine of Wakanda and Italia. What do you say?- Shuri proposed.

-I can't. I have to preparate the ceremony of coronation with the rulers.-

-Well so what do you said Ava? In Lemuria you are an adult at the age of 16 years.-

-I will love to drink with you, but I am tired to death. I really need to sleep; that bath of moon left me exhausted at the point that I would sleep right now here. Also I need to take a normal bath before I catch a cold, but when I wake up, I will be pleasure of drink as much as you can.- Ava said at the same time that she took the tiger on her arms.

-I think that I can wait for you two a couple the hours, but I warning you that the alcohol of Wakanda is the strongest that you can drink in your entire life.- Shuri said.

-I will take the risk, but know if you scuse me me, I am going to my room.- and Ava go to her room.

.

.

.

.

.

After the normal bath that Ava take, she laid down on her bed with tiger at her side. The curtains were closed to stop the light of the sun. She was about to sleep and let her forget everything, but her phone sounded more specifically for message. Our dear feline took her don't want it. On the screen were the next messages:

"I can't call you right now; Victor told me what you did, and I want you know that I am proud of you, Cachorra." the text was from Fury.

Ava texted back "Thank you, Tio Fury."

The sound of the phone sounded again, "Be proud of what you did, and for what you did I will give you a week of vacations."

"Vacations? I still have a lot of work in home with my medicinal plants and Parker."

"I think that he can survive another week. Don't worry about the work, and it is not a choice is an orden."

Ava smiled; sometimes she forgets that her tio Fury is also the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and can give her ordens too. "All right, were?"

The phone sound again, "Potenza, Italia, with your Tio Felix." that text impacted Ava.

"Are you sure? You know that I have forbidden to visit them."

"You are practically the Queen of Lemuria and an adult there, so you can do almost whatever you want." Almost is a key word in Ava life. She almost can be free, almost can find happiness, almost be her.

" Thank you, tio, I will be there. Does tio Felix know it?"

"Yes, I've to go. I will see you soon."

"Bye, Tio" and the last message say readed.

Ava let her phone on the table beside her bet. She hugged the little tiger and closed her eyes. Finally almost everything was in peace, not even her fears were not playing with her. " I am doing it right… I am proud… proud of myself." and then she fall in a deepest sleep.

Cachora: cub

Tio: Uncle


	12. Based in love

A Little Bit More Of Her

( I know that S.H.I.E.L.D. is one of the most disciplined organizations in the world, but this is just ridiculous!)

Our dear superhero was in his daily training with his private tutors, no Spider-Man suit by the way, only sport clothes. Since Ava left the academy, hiss classes were harder than the first day. Captain America trained him with the military style to make him more dedicated. Daredevil used the blind method to make stronger his arachnid sense, and Hawkeye… well let just say that he used his own style to enforce his coordination, but without doubt, the worst tutore that Peter could have in his life is Black Widow, A.K.A. Natasha Romanoff, and when I said the worst, I mean the most extrict, sadic, and hardest teacher in the world. All these classes with her always ended with him on the floor exhausted, and being honest, the poor boy do not even know what was the propose of all of this, but he is afraid to ask Black Widow. Like in that moment, he was doing one of the exercises that consisted in standing on a yoga ball with one foot while with the other he was doing a scorpion, he also had to carry little bags with the weight of 2.0 tons each on his shoulders, but this was not even the worst part. If he lose his equilibrium, Black Widow will hit him with a ruler made of Vibranium, and he can not whimper about this because she will hit him harder.

 **(I just want a little bit of mercy. 'Chibi Spider Appears' "You want mercy? You can go to train with Hulk, maybe he will be less violent with you"** )

Natasha hit him on the leg that was on the yoga ball, and Peter had to bite his tongue to prevent any sound from his mouth.. -Focus, Parker. If I see your leg bending again, I will hit your harder. I am clear?- She asked him.

-Yes, ma'am!- Peter responded; 5 minutes passed, and then he looked at the clock of the wall. 3 minutes to 1:00 p.m.

 **(Just 3 minutes more, and I will be free!)**

His spider sense sounded, but it was too late because by the time he realized it his leg bended losing the equilibrium and falling directly to the floor. His head, right leg, and part of his waist were the parts of the his body that hit the hard floor, and the bags falled on the other part of his body. The sound of his body hitting on the floor was like the sound fragile egg impacting against the ground.

-Aaugh!- he screamed. Natasha quickly took off the bags and tried to help the hero.

-That is why I told you that you need to concentrate.- She sit Peter in the floor, and put her hand in front of him - Now tell me how many fingers do you see.?-

-Uggh, five?- She was showing four fingers. - Good enough, c'mon, hold my shoulder; I am going to take you to the Dr.s Cage. Maybe you hit your head with the floor.- He hold her shoulder, but he had to blend a little his body because Natasha was shorter than him. Peter saw how everything moved in differents directions.

( **I hate this classes.)**

.

.

.

.

.

Peter and Natasha walked through the halls of the academy in direction of what Peter believe was the medical area, but suddenly Natasha stopped in front of a door. -What's happening? We suppose to go to the Drs. Cage.- Peter said while Natasha passed his ID through the electronic panel without letting go Peter.

-And that is what I am doing. Romina Cage is in charge of Ava's lavatory while she is gone. For your lucky, she is here.- The door opened,

Inside of the laboratory, Romina Cage and Mary Parker were talking about a special patient and her tratament while Nat and Peter came in. When Mary Parker saw her son hurt, she almost run in direction of him.

-My baby! What happened to you?- Mary helped Natasha to put him on a litter.

-He had an accident while we were practicing flexibility and resistance, and he lost the equilibrium casing that a heavy bag fallen on him. I think that maybe he has a contusion.-

-I'll judge that. Tell me, son, do you feel dizzy or seeing double?- asked Mrs Cage while she checked his eyes.

\- I am seeing more than double, ma'am.-

-And what about the rest of you body? Anything broken?- Cage asked.

-I couldn't tell. Right now everything hurts.-

-Mary, Natasha help me to lay down Peter.- And they did. Romina started to give little hit in the parts were he was hurted. After a while, She ended. - Luckily, You don't have any broken bones only a little contusion, but it will disappear in a few hours. I recommend you go home, put ice on you, and sleep. I'll give you a few pills for any pain, and by tomorrow you will be fine -

-But that's it? Only regulars pills? What if he need the stronger pills like Ayala's? Romina.- Asked indignated Mary.

-Mary, this is nothing compared of what the amulet did to him weeks ago. Your son is strong enough to resist a little contusion.- Mrs. Cage responded.

-The amulet is one completely different thing. We are talking about a contusion.- said Mary.

-Sorry, but what amulet are we talking about?- asked Peter. The three women saw each other with a unscriptable face that beyond it represented worry.

-We did not mention any amulet Peter.- Said Romina.

-No, I am pretty sure that I heard the word amulet.- Peter said with complete security.

Something awesome about women is that most of us know how to communicate with simple looks, and I am not talking about telekinesis. This is an old technique that women had used since millions of years ago. So Mary Parker used this technique to said something like "Keep the play."

-Do you see? He is even hearing things that nobody said; he is still weak. Am I right? Natasha.- Now the looks were to Natasha. -I can't say who is right because both of you have a point.

-Obviously, I am right.- Mary Parker said capturing all the attention to her. -Oh, I am sorry, but what did you said?- asked Romina.

-What you heard, sweetheart. I am his mother, and that means that I know what is better for him.-

-And I am his Doctor, that means that I know what is better for him because I have more than 11 studying medicine.- I have to make clear that these women weren't fighting just acting.

( **What the heck is going on here?)**

Peter was impacted for what he was seeing. His mother and one of his best friend's' mother was about to "fight." Natasha know what will happens there, so she desired to make a pause before this will get uglier.

-Mary, Romina, While you two found who has the reason, I will take Parker to eat something. He hasn't eaten yet.- said Natasha while she make signals to Peter to stand up. -It is fine; take my purse and the files to home. Those are on the desk. When I get back home, I will bring you the pills that you need.- said Mary.

-Yes, mom.- Peter said while Natasha took the purse of Mary, and in less than a second they were outside the laboratory.

-What happened there?- Asked Peter to Natasha.

-It is called friendship. Your mom and Romina had been friends since they met for first time in England.-

\- It is a quite strange friendship in my opinion.- Natasha stared to walk without say anything. - Mmm, Widow, I need the purse of my mom.- He started, with difficult, to walk with her.

-I know, but I said to you mother that I will take you to eat something, and that's what I am going to do.- Peter said nothing to fight back Nat because he was starving and too tired to contradict her. -So, what do you want to eat?- Natasha asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mcdonald's is the most, in my humble opinion, popular restaurant in United States. You literally can find one around the corner. So after borrow a civilian car from S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter and Natasha were to Mcdonald's to bought six hot n' spices, ten hash browns, and an ice cream cone for Peter. The teenager asked her if she wanted something, but the spy said that she wasn't hungry. They took the food and were to Peter's house.

Finally they arrived to the Parkers'. Peter took of the keys to opened the door while Natasha hold the purse. - Thank you to take me to my house, Nat.- She said while they came in the house.

-You need to concentrate.- Natasha said putting the purse and the folders on the sofa.

-I expected a "You are welcome. It was a pleasure to help you after you get hurt a cause of my cruel and pointless training that Ayala assigned", but a "you need to concentrate" is good too.- There was silent, the kind of silent that announces the death of someone.

( **Please tell me that I did not say what I said.)**

Natasha kicked Peter's face, but before it can even touch it, he double all his back until his hands touched the floor. She gave another kick, and this time he avoided it again doing a reverse mortal. He ended in a fight position, but Nat was just standing.

-Okey, I know that what I said was inappropriate, but that is not reason for give me another contusion.- He said.

-You trust too much in your "Spider Sense" and your natural instincts. The fever that you have incremented this two factors making you too lose control of yourself.-

-I have control of myself.- Peter defended.

-No, you don't. A prove of this is that you jumped from a building and did not know what to do when you failed. Two weeks ago, you would not responded the same way as you did today.-

-Yeah, well it is because I was sick, still I am, but the thing here is that I have control.-

Natasha look directly to Peter's eyes. -Listen, Parker. I would never give classes to another superhero at least it is because a favor, and Ayala ask me to teach you because she believe that you have potential to be a better hero than you're right know. I start to believe it too, but all that training, not only my but all ones, does not have a point if you don't cooperate. This is not the old pilot program that you started; this is almost the major leagues. And for be here, you have to admit that you are not perfect as you always thinks and start to recognize your defects to correct them. But if you do not want keep doing this "pointless" training, you can go to Fury ask him if you can change my class for another class, Maybe Captain Marvel can be your teacher; she is pretty good.- and cross the principal door to leave the house and a so confused Peter.

(I know, my big mouth always getting me in trouble. I did not want to make her upset, but in my defense I am tired of all this training, and I am tired always get hurt. Since my birthday only bad things happens to me. Another thing I never said that I am perfect, but yes, I have control of myself. But maybe she is right, and I need a new instructor.)

Peter decided that he will think about this after eat his food and take a shower.

.

.

.

.

.

Peter was on the living room watching a movie on Netflix, Terminator,with his civilian clothes, but he was not concentrated at all. In his mind was the question of if he should keep training with Widow or not. One part of him says to give up the training with her because he was not what Widow said about him. He had fighted against the most evil villains in the world. The other part of him, say if he had defeated all those villains, why a simple training is making him be, and I am sorry for the descriptions, but it's Peter's mind, an asshole.

Peter moved to research the popcorns that was in front of him, but at the moment of move, the folders that were on his side fall on the floor. For his luck only one folder spread its papers on the floor. He tried to fixed the papers, but at the time that he look through the pages, something catch his attention. In one of the those papers were written his name.

("Don't you dare to read those papers; those are your mother papers." said Angel Spider while Devil Spider appeared. "And so? Those papers have your name, so they are about you." **Aghh! Why I am always in the moral conflict of this story.** "Listen, Kiddo. Aren't you tired of everyone keeping secrets from you?" said Devil. **Yes, actually I am.** "Then read the papers. No one will know about it, at least the blue guy speak." Devil said while she pointed Angel. "You know what? Do what do want, but remember my words. Something is better so not know all secrets.")

Peter decided to read those papers. It was a report, a medical report, about him written by Ava D Ayala. -" _The next documents is the record of the attack of 'Salvage Stage' of Peter Benjamin Parker that happened the day XX/XX/201X. To background this report it is essential to mention that the individual had contact with AWT the day before of the attack a cause of an accident by the portador of the AWT, Ava D. Ayala. Through the pass of approx. 12 hours of the contact with AWT, the patient started to experiment first signals of the Salvage Stage, weakness, not regulations of corporal calor, cough, sleepwalking, and bleed through eyes, nose and ears. Personally I am impressed for the resistance of Mister Parker; normal people would succumbed to such quantity of essence of life, EL, but Parker is a peculiar man. Anyways, after receive the call of Fury, I ran away to attend him. He was in bad conditions, but not enough to become a "beast." I ask my colleagues to leave me alone with him. I had to act quickly before all that wild EL get mixed with Parker's. After 8 hours of therapy I could take away most of the El, but still a considerate quantility was on the patient. At the end, he sleep around an hour more before wake up in my laboratory. I gave him medications that consist in natural remedies created by me. Those medicaments will take away the excess of EL of his body and will help him to maintain him in orden. As a professional cu... cura…"_ ugh!- Peter stopped to read when he could not said the world curandera, so he decided to keep going. " _As a professional I can not say how many time would take until he get the same normal before the salvage stage because being a superhuman it is quite unpredictable his situation, and also I cannot tell what would be the collateral effects through this time of recuperation. To person who is reading this report, please I remember you that this is a top secret document; that means that no one but agents with level 10 and up can readed it because of the Lemuria trate and the AWT custodi_ an." -

 **(AWT? Essence of life? Lemuria trate? Top secret? Salvage Stage? What are those things?)**

Peter was astonished; he knew it that being in S.H.I.E.L. will always keep secrets from him, but to keep secrets about his own health, that is low even for them. He was not hundred percent sure what or to whom believe know. No Ava, no Drs. Cage, no one, that is for sure, but he need answers, so he had to go to the head of the of this, Furry

.

.

.

.

.

There he was standing in front of Fury's door. On his hand was the folder that he "borrow" from his mother. He was just a few seconds of get into to a true that would be better if it keets as a secret. At different of others doors, this door you have to know and wait for Fury to open it electronically, and he did it. Inside the office, Fury was sitting on his desk revising some papers when Peter came.

-Mister Parker, what brings you here?- Fury said.

-I need to talk to you about this.- He gave the folder to Fury. Nick saw the content of the folder, and the expression of his face change. -How do you get this papers?-

-That is not important, what really matter is that I believe that I deserve some answers.- Peter said while he sat on a chair in front of the desk.

-Do you know that this is a document level ten, and you are an agent level 6? I can suspend you for two months.- Fury reclaim.

-I know, but I also know that document have information about my health, information that was keep it as a secret from me, and if my contract does not lies, S.H.I.E.L.D does not have the right to keep secret about my health.- Peter said.

Fury laugh. -Have you considerate to become a lawyer? You could be a good one, but anyways, what do you wanna know? -

-This document wrote by Ayala says that I had a "Salvage Stage," but it does not mention any fever or genetical disorder.. So what is a Salvage Stage, AWT, and essence of life?-

-I am afraid that I can not respond you that.- Fury said.

-So who can?-

-Ayala, She is the only doctor that has the authorization to rebelate that information.- Furry said.

-But why? This is my health not her. And why she is in charge of me if she is not even a doctor. I do not even know who is she. It is too suspicious that I teenager has a medical case.- Peter reclaim. He was tied to this and getting mad-

\- You are wrong Parker. Ava Ayala ended her studies in medicine week ago with the highest grades. She is officially a doctor/Curandera/Geneticists, and if I gave her your case, it's because she is a specialist on those themes. So if you want to know the true, you can talk to her.-

-Well, can you tell her to come back, or call and tell that I need to talk to her. This is really important.-

-Ayala is in a part of Italy that cannot receive calls from foreign countries, Her phone only can make calls but not received them.-

-Well maybe if you send a message to her parent or brothers.- Peter asked.

-It better that you wait. She had to end what she is doing.-

-But I think that if she give me five minutes of her time would be more that sufficient.- Peter said desperate.

-Do you know Ayala's family? - this confused Peter -What that have to do with this?-

-Respond the answer, Parker.- Fury said.

\- No, I told you I do not know anything about her.- Fury stand up and search in put out some folders from an archive. He gave the folder to Peter who open it.

-Ava's family is dead, She does not have a father, grandparents, just a few uncles and cousins that does not want to see her. Those same relatives bury her father and grandfather in a place where she can't go, and after years of fight for the custody of the bodies. Ava finally won. Ava is in Italy to make sure that rest of her family get save to bury then in a new place the next week.- Peter's questions and angry disappear, and instead a feeling of shame and embarrassment.

-I am sorry; I…- but he was interrupted for the phone of Fury. Nick put off the phone of his pocket. On the screen was the name of "Sobrina* Ava." - Here this is for you.- said Fury while he gave his phone to him. -You can ask her if you want.- Peter did not want to answer the call, but it was too late, Fury All really click the bottom of answer and the speaker. Peter did not said nothing; he did not know what to said.

-Hello, Fury?- a voice of woman spoke.

-Who's this?- Peter said, obviously he knew that Ava was in the other line.

-Better question, who are you? And what are you doing with Fury's phone?- Ava said, Peter look at Fury, and he just had a maleficent smile in his face.

-Ava? Ava it is me, Spider-Man- Peter said.

 **(I do not why, by I feel that someone called me stupid**.)

-Spider-Man, what are you doing with Fury's Phone?- Fury told him something like, "If you say something, you are dead."

-I was in his office talking with him, but he had to leave, and he left his cellphone. Then you call it. -

-Do you know that is rude to answer phones from other persons without their permission, right? -

 **(Also is rude that other persons make people answer a phone under pressure)**

-I know, but in the screen appeared an alert red, and I thought that maybe it was important. I mean… I am not telling that you are not important… I mean your call… I mean your business…- Peter said.

 **(Why am I so nervous ?)**

-Are you Okay? You sound a little bit strange. Have you been taking the medicines that I left you?-

-Yes, I been take them every day as you said, and I am only a little bit... tired for the training, but I am fine, Ava. But how are you? How is your family? - Shit, the only thing that he should avoid to say, and said it.

In the silence Fury still saw him with a face with decision -I am fine, and my family is all right, thank you for ask, Parker. - her tone of voice was so clear to Peter. Maybe the question was too hard to answer.

-That is good to hear, Ava. Are you going to come back soon? The boys miss you. They talk about you recurrently. - Actually the boy talked too much about her since she was gone.

-I don't know when I can come back; maybe in a week more or two. All depends in how many time I can finish my family business.-

-Okay, I hope you can finish them soon-

-Thanks, Parker I have to go. If you see Fury, tell him that I called him, and I need him to call me back the soon as possible for talk about the training of others superheroes.- at that moment Peter tough that maybe would be better y he say that Fury was in front of her, but her tone of voice was so exhausted that he decided that was better to let her go.

-I will tell him, oh and before you hold off I want you congratulate you.-

( **Maybe this little can make her happier.)**

-Congratulate me? What I did?-

-Fury told me that you passed your last test to become a doctor and with the Highest grades possible. Congratulations Doctor Ava don't-know-if-you-have-a-middle-name Ayala.-

-Daisy, my second name is Daisy.-

 **(That is a pretty name)**

-Well, congratulation doctor Ava Daisy Ayala. All that time reading those huge boring books with millions of words get the answer to save millions of people.-

-Yes, but the good thing is that these books were entreating, and you are right they had a lot… - Ava paused for a moment -... a lot of answers. Parker, I really have to go; see you soon, and thanks for this. -

-Thanks for what?, Ava? Ava?!- but it was pointless; she had already hold the phone.

-I guess you and Ava are improving in their relationship. I thought you two would fight at the moment of picking the phone.- Fury said.

-Well, she and I had a little talk, and we accord to be workmates, nothing more nothing less.-

Peter returned the phone to Fury, and took the folders. -What's this?-

-Ayala's expedient. Natasha told me that you was not "enjoying" the classes with her, that you do not see the point with her training assigned for Ayala. Maybe if you see her expedient you will get more convinced that this training can work.- Peter returned the folder.

-No, I do not need the folder. I will give it another chance until Ava came back and gave me the answer that I need.-

Fury smiled, -I'm glad to heard that, now go to your house and repose a little.- Peter standed up and walk away from the office.

 **(Who knows? Maybe a second chance can be better than the first one.)**

.

.

.

.

.

Somewhere in Italy three days after.

The trees covered the most part of the place, and the grass practically covered all the ground with his green color and wild flowers. All places but a little grave, and beside the grave was Ava putting flowers that were from Lemuria. Ava was wearing a bohemian blue dress; on her skin was little white freckles, and her hair was more and more white hair.

-I know that you can hear me papi wherever you are.- under her glasses, the blue eyes of Ava started to let go little tears. - and I want you to know that I am the White Tiger know and the future queen of Lemuria. I am following your steps. I am trying to be the woman that you always want me to be, but do not worry. I have a family composed for the old and new ones. - Ava said. And then a hand touch Ava's shoulder.

-And I am happy to say that the good Ayala family are part of it. - Ava turned to face the man that was on her side, her uncle Felix Ayala.

-Yes, the good one Ayalas. The one that does not hate me.- Ava smiled to her uncle - I love you, uncle.-

-I love you too, mija, and remember "Family is not base it on blood…"-

-"It's base on love." Does not matter that this part of the Ayala does share blood with me. I love you all more than the ones that I share my DNA. And I am sure that my papa loves you all too. Especially you, uncle Felix.-

Felix put a ring on the flowers of the grave. -I know, and I love him too more than his best friend.- He hugged Ava from her shoulders. - Well, it is getting late; your mama Maria will be mad if we get late to diner.-

Ava laugh. -Yes, I do not want her telling us, "In questa casa, la famiglia cena insieme"- In this house, the family take dinner together.

They started to walk out the wood getting with the end of the vineyards of the Ayalas.

"Family is not based on blood. It is based on love." The most beautiful true in the world.

Sobrina: niece

Mija: daughter

Mama: mom

Papa: dad


	13. Watching the Pray

In a luxurious apartment in New York near to Ava's place, was two woman taking while one of them was changing her clothes and the other was on her knees and facing the floor. The woman on the floor was no more than Angela del Toro.

\- Great Master, please let me do this; you do not have to get dirty on you hands. I can test her.- said Angela. The other woman was the Great Master. She, without that black cape, let see a woman around 39, but her body had a strong and delicate figure made her look younger. Her blonde, almost white, hair stopped on her waist. -No Angela, those stupids of Lemuria tested her personally, and I want do the same. I have the right to do it, and stand up; you will mess up your pants. Come here and help me with the make up..- Angela standed up.

Great Master put on a dress that covered all her white skin, but her back. In her back, she had a strange tattoo with black ink similar to Ava's. She sat down in front of the dressing table while Angela started to put makeup on her. -But, with all respect, my Master, the world think that you are dead. In one or other way, you can get caught.- Without makeup or mask on her face, the Great Master was beautiful, but with make up, face completely unrecognisable like if she were not the same person.

-So you and your husband Kraven are. I have to make sure that Ava is ready to the amulet and for what is coming.- She standed up and put on her the same cape that she always use.

-Maybe that little bastard is not even powerful as we guess.- said Angela without think, but when she realized what she said, Angela regret immediately. The young woman wanted to say something to fix her error, but before even opened her mouth, the Great Master slap her on her face. The hit was so strong that Angela fall on the floor two feets away. Angela split out blood that stain the floor. The Great Master pull Angela from her hair to see her face to face. On Angela's expression was full of horror although that the expression of the Great Master was calm. The tears of fear appeared on the eyes of Angela.

-How do you dare to call her a bastard. It is like you're calling me… How you say in spanish… Oh! Yes. You are saying that I am a puta*- Angela started to sobbing stronger. - It-it was not my intention to offend you… my queen. I-I didn't think… Please have mercy on me! This will not happen again! - The Great Master let her go, and Angela was great full for to not be killed that day.

-You know that I can replace you at any moment that I want. You are not essential for my cause; did you know it?- Angela did not respond; she was looking at the floor crying and breathing. - Look at my eyes when I am talking to you!- yelled the Great Master. Angela was terrified because she did not want to see her eyes, but the idea of disobey her was even worse. Angela put up her face slowly, and after that she regretted it. She was in front of the green eyes of a monster, an malignous monster. -I know, my master.-

\- That is better, and you are lucky, Angela. I will let you pass this missbehave of you because I am in a happy mood 'cause of the girl that you call bastard.- The Great Master took Angela by her blouse like mama cat do with her cubs and put her on the bed that was there. After this Great Master through a piece of paper toilet to Angela. -Stay here while you nose stops bleeding I will take care of my child since now.-

The Great Master let the room, and Angela thought that woman is even scarier when she acts like a mother after try to kill her.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been around a month since Peter have spoken with Ava. This has been the longest month of Peter's life waiting for her to come back, but not all the time was bad. The second change with the training of Natasha wasn't so bad. Actually, since he decided to "concentrate" more in the trainings, Peter started to feel better, stronger, healthier, and I dare to say happier. Looks like finally the life of our hero it is getting normal again. By that time Spider-Man was in the middle of a training with Black Widow and Captain America. There was a fight two against one, but this time he was ready for everything, well almost everything. The fight started about a hour ago.

Spidey defended himself against every single hit that his "enemies" on his sides were giving him. He had not his gloves, so this was old school. Without any adviser, Captain America hit our hero on his ribs with his shield, but before recibe the hit, he jumped the hero of America doing amortal. Then Spidey did something incredible: he took Captain America from his shoulder and through him away against one wall, and if he weren't so concentrated fighting, he would heard the sound of the shoulder of Captain America tear apart.

There were just two, a ex- soviet spy/murder, and a hero in training with the hands clear, but only one can be the winner. - Just you and me kiddo.- Natasha said.

-Yes, and only the best will win it.- Spidey said.

-Yes, that is what I am planing to do.- Widow ran in his direction and jump to fall on Spidey's shoulders. Spider-Man tried to took her dawn, but she was holding on him so hard while she hit him. Then Nat, with a simple movement, made our superhero fall on the floor. The spy stand up, and so did Spider-Man with a jump.

Something amazing about S.H.I.E.L.D.'s training room is that those have a occult watching room when a person can see all the training rooms. Pretty cool, right? Well at that moment in that occult room, Fury, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and our dear favorite feline in a agent suit were watching the fight of the spiders.

-I have to admit that he had improving alot since Ayala left the academy.- said Fury.

-I am impressed about the fact that Spider Man hasn't being knocked up for Widow.- Power Man contested.

-The question here is why and how he became more… more… resistant? We all saw him when the fever attack him.- Iron Fist asked.

\- I guess the absence of his girlfriend made him have a little hole in his life, and he decided to fill it with training, so that made him be more like he is right now.- said Nova winning a punch on his arm from Ava.- Aww!-

\- I told you all that stop shipping Parker and me.- Ava said while in Fury's face appeared a smile. "Ah, the youth. The time of the life that to be 'shipping' with someone was a case of life or death."

-How do you see him Doctor Ayala?- Fury asked to his niece- Do you believe he can come back to regular training?-

-All depends on how this battle end.- She looked at the battle, - But he is doing pretty good so far.-

Returning with the fight, this became a mixture of kickboxing and gymnastics. Natasha run in direction of Spider Man to kick his face, so he covered his face with his arms, but instead of kick his face, Widow kick him in his… well let just say that he was kicked where a man should never be kicked.

-Uuhhgt!- said all the people that were watching the battle with expressions of horror even Captain America who was on the sitting on the floor.

-That is like the worst offence to men.- said Iron Fist

-I am not a boy, but I feel the pain too- said Ava touching her brown hair.

-"Doing good so far" Yes of course A.V.- said Power Man.

Spider-Man fell on the floor with a expression of pain in his face. - I told you that I will win this fight- said Natasha.

(Oh! Sweet honey Ice tea!)

But our superhero was not done yet. He kicked Nat legs making her fall on the floor too. Spider-Man took advantage of this, and on the floor he stared to make a key fight to her holding her arm against the neck. After a while, this wasn't letting her breathe, so she started to slap her hand on the floor in signal to stop. -Stop!- she screamed, and Spidey let her go.

Widow cough while she tried to catch her breathing. -No bad, kiddo. Not bad at all- she caught again while she tried to stand up with the help of Captain America.

-You are improving pretty fast, son.- said the hero of America.

-Thank you, both of you.- said Spider-man trying to stand up too.

The door of the watching room opened and the young heroes and Fury show up. The teenagers run to his leader to congratulate him.

-Dude that was incredible! You just won against two avengers!- said Nova.

-Where did you get from?- asked Spider-Man still feeling the kick from Nat.

-From the washing room, we saw all the fight, and it was amazing.- exclaimed Power Man.

Fury came on the essene direct to Spidey. The teenager took off his mask. - That was good. What do you think Doctor Ayala?- said the director.

(Doctora Ayala?)

The looks were directly to the young teenager who was attending the two avengers checking if they had any serious injuries. - Maintain this ice bags, Nat in your neck, Capitan on your shoulder, and go to my laboratory, please. I'll be there in a moment.- Ava said while she gave two ice bags to the avengers which left the room. Ava turn around to face the young super heroes especially Spider-Man. -What can I say? You all say what was need it.- She walked in direction of Peter Parker. In Ava's face were a friendly little smile. Her brown eyes showed a pretty but strange light. and then she gave to him a bag of ice. - Congratulations, mister Parker. You show to be at the level that you was before the fever even beyond.- Peter did not spoke, and here is an interesting fact: recently Ayala is one of the persons that can make him shut his mouth or simply don't know what to say.

-That means what we think that means?- said Iron Fist while the young superheroes get excited.

-I guess yes; it's what do you all think - Ava said and then Nova, Iron Fist, and Power Man started to celebrate.

-Wait a minute!- said Peter gaining the attention of the people. -What does it means?

-That means that you can come back to your old training and your missions, mister Parker.- Ava said. - You start Monday with your regular schedule.-

Then the boys returned to celebrate harder; they jumped and hugged each other. Fury seeing the excitement of the youth decided to go back to his office while Ava watched the testate level of her friends and Parker increase. For the emotion our dear superhero, go in direction of Ava to hug her, but before he can even put his arms around her, Ava get farter of him putting her hands on Spidey's chest.

-Remain professional, Parker.- Ava said while the boys look Pete with picardy.

Spidey laugh with nervously. -Sorry, the emotion. My bad.-

( It is only me is it getting hotter here?)

-Mmm, whatever you say, mister Parker.- She said while she started to walk in direction of the door.

-Wait! A.V. where are you going? We need to celebrate Peter and you.- said Power Man.

Ava turned around, - I have to go to my laboratory. Roger and Romanoff are waiting for me to attend them. I will catch you all later at Friday's. 3:30 p.m. I promises. - She get out of the room.

-What is Friday's?- asked Peter.

Nova passed an arm over Peter's shoulder -Wait to see, bro.-

.

.

.

.

.

Friday's was like a mall but so different at the same time, like a market, but not a market like Walmart. Some of the stores had they products outside, and the cool thing about there was the people. Friday's is a point where all cultures mix together. Peter has never been in that extraordinary place before, but for his eyes, this place was the great thing.

(Well, I imagined a pizzeria or a club, but a marked it fine… I guess)

\- Sooo guys, what are we doing here?- Peter asked.

Our favorite team were using his normal clothes in this place.

-To celebrate you and A.V., don't you remember that she passed the las test that she need to be a doctor.- said Luck.

-Oh! That's right. I forgot it, but where is Ava? She said that she will be here around 15 minutes ago.- Peter asked.

The boys would respond that, but just in that moment Ava appeared behind them. -Hi boys. I am so sorry for be late, but I had to help in the medical bay.- said Ava tailing heavy breathing like if she had ran the Chicago maratón while she reduced all the look from the boys.

-Don't worry, the important thing is that you are here.- said Danny.

And then for some strange reason, Sam started to laugh. -Did I said something funny, Sammy?- Ava said.

(Sammy?)

He stopped his laugh, -Jeje, you two lovebirds are so cute. You two even are wearing similar clothes.- Sam continued laughing.

The looks now were to two teenager. They were wearing similar outfits. Peter had a black jeans, a his topical white t-shirt, and a black bands. For other side, Ava was wearing a black skirt, the same t-shirt and bands as Peter, and on her shoulder was a Chanel. Her brown hair was in two braids, and below her glasses, a nude make up were.

-We are not a couple. - Ava said in a peaceful tone. -But I guess you have a good taste in clothes, Parker.- Peter face was getting redder.

-Jeje, thanks.- Peter said.

The light of a flash covered the Ava and Peter. It was Sam with his phone. -Please do not tell me that you took me a photo.- Ava asked.

-No, I took a photo of you two with hashtags: couple goals, wearing the same clothes without know, the lovebirds, and I put it in Snapchat.-

(That little son of a bitch.)

But before he could do something Ava valenced to Sam in search of the phone, but he ran away when he saw her.

-Come here you little coward.- Ava scrimped while she run behind him.

-I make clear that we are not a couple, just friends.- said Peter.

-Mmm What ever you say, but it is better if we stop Ava before she kill Sam.-

They started to search them while a woman with a cape was watching them in the shadows. She was the monster that was seeing her preys enjoying the life.


	14. A Monster Holding Hands with a Hero

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry for the late update, but the school had me pretty distracted. But well, before you, my beautiful readers, begin this chapter, I want to make clear some things. This chapter will contend relationships between people of the same gender, and I know that some people don't like this kind of themes, and respect that. Personally, respect whatever kind of orientation and form of think because who am I to criticise?**

 **Again, I respect everyone point of view, so for that if you don't like to read about same gender can, you can skip the first paragraph until you get to the Bold words.**

 **We are all are here because we love Ultimate Spider Man and the PerAva, so let's enjoy it!**

-You are so selfish, Hector!- a young italian man with blue eyes yelled at a young Hector.

-I am not being selfish, and stop screaming. You will wake up Ava.- whispered the father of the little girl trying to do not involve his daughter in all this mess, but it was too late. The little latin girl was awake and hearing all the conversation. Ava was hitting behind the curtains, where the two men could not saw her pajama princess like.

-Tell me how do you call a person that is going to marry a woman to become king. How do you call a man that is destroying six years of relationship because he want power? How should I call you after told me that you are breaking with me because you love power more than you love me. - Felix said indignantly.

-Look, Félix, I am not breaking with you because I do not love you. You and Ava are the best thing that I could have in my life, and because of that I am doing this. I want you alive and Ava grown healthy and well.-

-Dont' you dare blame our daughter for your choices!-

-I am not blaming her or you. Try to understand me, Felix. Ava and I are the only heirs of the White Tiger because my father did not have anymore heirs. The governators of Lemuria want to make sure that I could have biological children in the old traditional way, and also they believe that she can not control the White Tiger because of her mother, so they are marrying me with Soledad. If I refuse to marry her, they are gonna take it against you, and Justus, Lee, and Rossi, your own brother, will send you people to kill you and will take away Ava from me to make her the perfect heir for the White Tiger. I don't want to be king, but I prefer it rather than lose the two people that I truly love.- Hector said.

There was not turn back of this. Hector was being serious about this, and Felix know it. This was this end of a relationship but not of a feeling. Both of them love each other and the family that they make through the years, but for that same love, they would do anything to keep each other safe even to kill if it's necessary.

-So this is you last word.-

\- Unfortunately, yes, Felix it is. I will marry Soledad in three weeks, and about Ava, you can visit her how many time you want. I do not want her to lose her uncle Felix.- said Hector. In Felix's eyes tears of anger, shame, and sadness appeared.

-Well, at least she will have a uncle Felix, so do not worry mister Ayala, I will love her with the same love that I gave her before this conversation. Have good night, Sir.- and them the tears ran from his face and also did him.

-Wait Felix we have end this conversation yet!- and he follow him.

 **That was too much information for a little five year old girl.** Too much big words and complex things, so what would do a child whose dads had scream at each other and cry ending the magic and marvelous fairy tale that she lived in a bad ending for her? She get out of the curtains and went to the kitchen. The Kitchen was the direct passage to the backyard, and because the door was locked, she use the pet door. (Let's make clear that the Ayala-Rossi Family did not had any pets.) When she was out of the house, she faced the beauty the her vineyard, hundreds and hundreds of acres.

Ava walked under the Italian sky while the fireflies danced as stars, and the grasshoppers sang their song. She walked and walked and walked until her shoeless frets could not give any more steps.

Ava loved the vineyard. It was always so peaceful there and mostly in the night, where no one could found her. Her belly make a little strong noise. She was hungry even before she hear that conversation, so the little girl standed up in her tiny toes trying to research grapes, and after a lot of effort, she get it, but when she attempted to eat the grapes a voice stop her.

-You should not eat those grapes. They are not mature enough, Little One.- Ava turned around to see the owner of the voice. There was a woman covered with a black cape. -If you eat them, you tommi will hurt really badly.-

Then Ava put the grapes delicately on the ground. -Thank you, ma'am.- Ava said while the woman put on her knees to be at the same height of the girl.

-You are welcome, little one. But what are you doing in the middle of the night alone? Are you lost?-

-No, I know how to come back to my house; I just felt that walking for a while would be good for me.-

-Your parents know that you are here?- Ava looked to the grown.

-No, I get out of the house when tío Felix left the house crying and papi followed him.-

-And your mother?-

-Papi says that she fell asleep when a I was little, and she will not wake up. Papa Nestor will not wake up either; they are sleeping in a strange wood bed.- Ava said. The innocent was the most strange weapon against the sadness.

-And you decided to take a walk because your family was having a fight?-

-No, they weren't fighting; they were having a grown up talk as they do since papa Nestor felt asleep weeks ago, but I think this time they get madly at me.-

-Mad at you, what you possible do?-

-I think they don't love each other because papi is going to marry a lonely woman called Soledad, and papi said that he is going to marry that woman because I can not control a big cat.- her voice was getting cracked, and her brown eyes were letting go tears.

This hit directly on the woman's rock heart. She felt sorry for the little girl that was crying in front of her. The woman hug Ava and covered her with her cape until the latina girl calm down.

Once Ava stopped, the woman took of the part of her cape that covered her face. The woman was so beautiful with her white skin as snow, blonde, almost white, hair, and her blue eyes. And then two similar faces look at each other. -Listen to me, little one. It is not your fault that they are separating.-

-isn't it?- Ava said while the blonde woman cleaned Ava's eyes with her cape.

-No, it is not. When two people decide to end their relationship, it because they want it not because you cannot control a cat.-

-And why would they want to separate, if they loved each other?- Ava asked.

-I don't know, but sometimes it happens. I will give you an advice, don't worry too much. When grown ups decided something, most of the times is for a good.-

The girl still had the sad expression on her face, thing that did not enjoy the woman. -Hey do you wanna see a magic trick?- The little girl accented with her heard.

The woman extended her hand in direction of the immature grapes. The blonde closed her eyes while Ava watched how in the hands of the a strange blue light make the grapes changed from yellow green to a dark purple. Then the woman opened her know green eyes, which saw face full of happiness and innocence of Ava.

-How you did that? Are you a superhero?- Oh the irony, that woman could be anything but a hero. -I am not a superhero, but I am a curandera*.-

-Like a wizard?!- Ava asked while she ate the grapes.

-No, wizards just make spells. Curanderas have a special connection with the nature. I can feel what the grown, plants, and animals feels. I can give life to diferentes being, heard the words of the wind and water, and the scream of the fire, and I can change water to fire, air to ground. Curanderas are part of this world.- Those words amazed Ava, but most the rhyme.

-Wow! I wanna be a curandera like you! What do I have to do?!-

The woman laughed at the reaction of Ava. - And I am sure that one day you will be one, but for now I am going to take you home. It is too late, and you need to sleep.- The woman standed up while the little girl did the same. The woman offered her hand to Ava, who happily accept it.

-Ma'am, what is your name?- Ava asked while both started to walk.

-My name is Matergris, and what is yours?-

-My name is Ava Aurora Alvarez Ayala. Your name sounds like my papa Nestor second name, PatremTi. Ti and Gris, like Tigris, Tiger in Latin.- Ava said while the woman watch her play with her cape.

"She look so innocent and happy. I almost feel bad for to kill Nestor when I see her, but this is for her own good"

And there was by Ava's side, the person that will end all her happiness. There was a woman who was holding hands with a little girl , who soon will be forced to become a woman. A monster holding hands with a hero.


	15. It's not over

Hello dear readers.

I'm afraid that this is not a chapter as you expected. This is announcement. First of all I have to say to all of you that I will be absent for a while. I don't know if I'll return by Sunday of in two weeks. It is not that I don't want to continue this FanFiction; in fact I love to write this story. The thing is that I am confronting some family business, and not that I am going to take a bath of moon to prove that I'm worthy of to be the Queen of Lemuria if you was wondering.

This business will take all my attention and dedication. So that means that I will have no time for write. I know that I should wrote this a while a go, and I apologize for that. I'll will try to get back the quickest as possible.

The second thing that I want to talk about is the serie. Maybe a lot of you know that a new serie is coming. I saw the trailer; it looks well. But I want to make clear a thing. Ultimate Spider-Man it is not over, and the new serie does not mark the end.

Yes, maybe the serie ended, but we aren't. The producers could began this, but we, the people, are the only ones that can say it's over. **_How?_** Good question. We are fangirls and fanboys. We have the power in our hands with our stories and draws. The producer maybe could not make our OTP canon, but can. Only we can say when our couples, PAva, PeterxSam, LukexPeter, SamxDanny, LukexDanny, LukexSam, DannyxPeter, AvaxSam, AvaxLuke, AvaxDanny, what ever you OTP is, stop to love each other.

The day that we stop to believe in this universe, it is the day that this die. Don't be afraid of share your ideas. I am telling this because I've saw too many good fandom universes died for this same reasons.

I am saying see you soon but not before leave here a fragment of the next chapter.

-Well, I guess I did not think that option, but the important thing is that you have your…- He put down other jar with red rock candy from the shelf. - … rock candy. Geez this thing is like eat touns of sugar but with colorant. Don't you think that this much of sugar could be bad for a little girl like you?- Peter asked while he put down the jar.

-A little girl? Parker I am only one year younger than you, and I bet you that I am not so little. The thing is that you are too tall.- Ava said to Peter.

-No, that is not what I mean. What I am trying to say is that a lot of sugar can be bad for a delicate girl.- Delicate a world that he should not used.

-And who says that I am a delicate person? Parker if I want I can kick your ass with my eyes closed.- Ava says to Peter, which was smiling.

-What happened to the "stay professional" of this morning?- the smile of Peter get bigger. - Because I think that say to you patient "I am going to kick your ass" is unprofessional.-

The teeager looked at him. -Oh you don't know, right?- Ava asked.


	16. Candies

Candies

 **I am aliveeeeeeee! Thank you my dear readers for all the patience that you had for me. I admire you all for that because, being honest, I update every one of twelve years. By the way I fix my business, so there will no more long wait. An advice: never drive a car if you don't know how to use it and you parents weren't there, just saying.**

You are more than welcome or leave your comments: if you like the chapter or if you hate it. You are more than welcome.

-Ouch! I said I was sorry. It is not necessary this humiliation, A.V. Ouch!- said Sam while Ava was pitching his ear while all the teenagers were walking through the principal hall of Friday, where a lot of people were watching them. -You don't have to act like mama cat. Ouch.-

-I wouldn't, but you are acting so immature that it make me to act like that.- Ava said while they keep walking.

Peter turned to Luke and Danny. -Guys, not that I like Sam putting Ava and I as love birds, but don't you think that this is a little but excessive?-

Peter expected a response from the boys, but instead Ava responded. -First of all Parker, I am not mad to Sam because he put in the photo that we are in a "relationship." I do not care if people think that I am in a relationship or not, and second I am angry to Sam because I, as an agent, can not have the luxury of be in the spot of social media. So whatever photo or video in which I appear has to be approved for by Nick.- Then Ava looked at Sam. -But even though Sam know that I have forbidden to take pictures of myself, this payaso,clown, decided to take me a picture.-

(Damn, that is a big deal.)

-I said I was sorry. How many times do I have to tell you? Ouch, this hurt!- and then the teenagers stopped in a place where people can not see them.

-Do you promise me that you will not do something stupid like that again?- Ava asked.

Sam raised his right hand, -I promise, and if I broken that promise, you can use me as your practice man again for your make up for us.- and then Ava let go his ear, which was red as a tomato. -Ouch! This is going to leave a mark.- said Sam touching his ear.

-Wait a second. Did you said again?- Peter asked while a smile grow in his face.

-Yes I said again.- and Sam responded.

Now the smile was bigger than the cat in Alice in Wonderland. -That means that she had use makeup on you before.-

-Yes, but it is not the feminine makeup like she is using right now, Weedhead. It is more like a base, and I am not the only one that uses make up; Danny does too.-

And then Peter looked at Danny who assented with his head. -And what about you Luke?- Peter asked to him.

-I don't need it.- responded Luke.

-That is because you have an impenetrable skin.- Ava said. - If you don't have it, you will, for sure, use makeup to cover all the bruises and scars that the training let us.- then Ava turned to Peter- And I believe that you do not use make up.-

-Did you say it because my perfect face.- Peter said joking.

Ava give a little smile. -No, because the huge bags that you have under your eyes. If you use makeup, you would look a little bit more decent.- Ava said while she take walked faster.

\- Hey.- said Sam. -Do you want ice for the burn?-

( She mocked me…)

Something special on Fridays is the stores there. Every single one is completely different from each other, very different from the Mcdonalds and StarBucks from all U.S. The stores sell since clothes 'till food that you never heard about. You can find anything in Friday's; if you are looking for a purse, a jewelry, food from your country, cloth for made a pretty dress, plants to made makeup, or a candy hard to find, You can buy it at Friday's. And that is why our heroes were there, to buy candies and other foods.

The store had for name "Candies from Around The World," and as the name says, that store sell candies from around the world, like from China, Japan, Italy, Mexico, Colombia, Puerto Rico, Cuba, Iran, Russia, India, London, Iceland, Africa, etc. This diversity of cultural candies amazed Peter, also for the monton of people that were taking candies like if the world were gonna end.

-How I have never heared about this place before?- Peter asked while his look was on a barrel full of gummy bears.

-Ava, found it like four years ago.- said Danny. - This beautiful sanctuary of sweetness and bitterness.- And then Ava appeared with trays and give it to the boys. - Okay boys, you know the deal; if you pick up more than 100 pounds of candy or other product, Miss Ruva will give to us 50 pounds of candy free for head.-

-Wait, do not you think that 100 pounds of candy is a little too much and expensive?- Peter asked.

Ava looked at the boys, - Guys, explain him; I have to take all the gummy bears from Japan before it go all sell out.- and then Ava ran to the back of the store.-

-Try to save a pound of two for us!- Screamed Luke. - Those gummies are a delirious; don't you agree.-

The boys just scented with the head. - Well do you explain me?-

-This store is cheap because the international association and the vast number of people that buy here, so 100 pounds are like 29.99 dollars.- responded Luke.

-But don't you think that 100 pounds are too much?-

-We buy here like 2 or 3 times every six months, so we have to get enough candies for the next month before this place run out candy.- said Sam.

-So that means start to pick up candy the faster you can!- said Luke while they started the hunt for the candies.

After a while, Peter's tray was almost full with rare and unique candies, including some candies that were discontinued when her aunt May had his age. Peter felt like a child in a candy store, and in fact he was. Then something caught his attention, something between funny and adorable: his workmate, Ava, was on tiptoe trying to get a jar of rock candies. The last time that Peter saw Ava, she was like 1.53 cm, but because the moon bath she had grown until she get 1.65 cm, but still she was too short to get the jar over the shelf. In Peter's mind a crazy idea appeared like a flash, and without even consult his devil and angel counterpart, he walked in direction of the teenager.

Ava tried with all her effort to get the jar. Our dear agent was surprise when, without any prevention, she could caught the jar with purple rock candy, but what really astonished her was when she couldn't feel her Vans touching the floor and two firms male arms carrying her like the lion king. Luckily for Ava and Peter's reputation, the boys were busy fighting for a full box of Smarties. For the record, the three boys were fighting against three old ladies.

Still in the air but facing Peter, Ava said -You know Parker, for thing like this, people thing that we are a couple.- Then Peter put Ava delicately on the floor. - Thank you, but it was not necessary carrying like the lion king.- Ava said putting the jar on her tray.

-I saw you having difficult to get the jar, so I thought: "why don't help her."- In fact he did not thought; he did.

-It is not like I want to fight with you, but wouldn't be better if you simply put down the jar instead of carrying me? I mean you are pretty tall.- Ava asked to the boy.

(Then Chiby Spider appeared. -Yeah, would that be better?- Oh Shut up.)

-Well, I guess I did not think that option, but the important thing is that you have your…- He put down other jar with red rock candy from the shelf. - … rock candy. Geez this thing is like eat touns of sugar but with colorant. Don't you think that this much of sugar could be bad for a little girl like you?- Peter asked while he put down the jar.

-A little girl? Parker I am only one year younger than you, and I bet you that I am not so little. The thing is that you are too tall.- Ava said to Peter.

-No, that is not what I mean. What I am trying to say is that a lot of sugar can be bad for a delicate girl.- Delicate a world that he should not used.

-And who says that I am a delicate person? Parker if I want I can kick your ass with my eyes closed.- Ava says to Peter, which was smiling.

-What happened to the "stay professional" of this morning?- the smile of Peter get bigger. - Because I think that say to you patient "I am going to kick your ass" is unprofessional.-

The teeager looked at him. -Oh you don't know, right?- Ava asked.

-Well for the last months I don't know much things about S.H.I.E.L.D. or myself, but tell me what I don't know? Illuminated me, please.- he said with a jocking tone.

\- I am not you doctor anymore. When I authorized you to come back to your old training, I also passed your case to Mr Cage, your old doctor, so you are not my patient anymore. You are free of my carrying.- Ava said smiling.

\- So that means that the professionalism go to hell?- Peter asked, and Ava smiled. - That means that inside S.H.I.E.L.D., we are professional.- Ava said.

-And outside S.H.I.E.L.D.?-

-I guess we are only a group of unique teenagers, no super heroes, doctors, superhumans, or agents, trying to be normal…- and then Ava and Peter saw Sam being hitten by a old woman with a walking stick. -Some more normal than others, Parker.-

-You know, Parker is too professional. You can call me Peter or Pete, if you want.-

-Only if you, call me in S.H.I.E.L.D. Ayala. Everyone else do it.-

-Deal.- And then Peter offered his hand to Ava with the propose of shake hand hands. The latina girl thought about it for a while, but at the end, she accept it. And that little shake of hand the domino that push the relationship between this poor souls.

-Excuse me, young lady.- A vose spoke and Peter and Ava turned around to face a woman with a black cape covering her. -Would your boyfriend make me the favor of put down one of the jars with purple rock candy down. I am not tall enough to take it by myself.-

Ava was going to say something about the boyfriend thing, but Peter interrupted her. - I am afraid to tell you that there is not more purple jar left, ma'am.-

-Oh, that's fine, young man. Thank you both.- and then the woman started to walk.

Inside Ava a guilty feeling appeared. She knows that cape from sadness memories of her, and then Ava took her jar of candy and followed the woman. -Wait, ma'am. You can took this jar.- Ava said offering the jar to the woman.

-Are you sure? This is you jar. It would not be ethical if I take it.-

-I haven't paid for it, so it's not mine. You can take it; I really don't mind.- Ava said.

The woman took the jar, and for accident the hands of the two women touched. Ava felt a familiar sensation like if she had holding hands with that woman before. At the position that Ava was, she could she bellow the cape that the woman had. Our dear feline saw a pair of green eyes, deep choking green eyes.

-Thank you, little one.- and then the woman walked away to paid the jar.

Ava stayed still for moments. "Little one… I have years without anyone that call me like that." But her thoughts were interrupted for Peter's hand on her shoulder.

-That was nice.- Peter said.

-Excúse me?-Ava said now putting her attention to Peter.

-You giving the jar to a complete stranger even do you love candy. That was nice.-

-She work with the orphans of St. Juan children house.- That repentine comment confused Peter.

-How do you know?Do you know her?-

-I don't know her, but I know her cape. Once I had a mission that involved St. Juan. Her cape is the same that the women in charge use to go out for chopping.- Lies, that declaration was full of lies. Ava had never a mission in St. Juan because she lived there. Remember when I told you that Ava had lived with Foster families and they returned her after a while? Well let just say that Fury didn't like the idea of a little eight years old girl living in a secret governmental Institution that defends the line between the normal and the reality. No, Fury will not let this poor girl lose more of her childhood; she already had lost almost everything of it, so he decided that Ava will stay in St Juan until he found a new foster family for her. The wait was long but with hope from part of the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., hope that tried to maintain Ava as what she was a girl. Obviously, this efforts didn't work at all. She was forced to become no a teenager but a woman when she get in salvage stage for first time. But, well, you already know that story.

-I would not sleep well this night if I denied those to the children at the orphanage a little bit of happiness. They are alone in this world even though they deserve someone who love them, and it is sad to know that some of them will not found that love…- and then Ava stay in silence for a moment, and then she smiled. -But at least they had a chance to found that love.

(Wow… that is… she said?... who is she?)

-I guess it is true…-

-And besides, I like more white rock candy than the purple one.- Ava said pointing to the jar over the shelf. -Sometimes it's better to taste the original flavor.-

-I agree with that.- and then an awkward silence appeared.

-Sooo, can you put it down pleased? I don't think that I can take it by myself. - Ava asked to him.

And then Peter get the indirect. -Oh, yeah, of course.- and he did it.

-So, do you really are going to eat one hundred pieces of rock candy by yourself?- and Ava took the jar.

-Well, some are for me, and others are for my patients.They love this candies. That remember me, I owe you some candies, and don't tell me that you don't want them because I don't believe you; everybody loves candy.- Ava said carrying her candies. -Do you have all your candies?-

-Yes I think so.-

-Well, let go to for the boys to paid. It is getting late, and we need to start the night reunion.-

-Night reunion?- Peter asked.

-Yeah, it is the name that Sam gave to the pijamadas that we have. He thinks that pijamada is too childish and night reunion is a lot more mature. - The two teenagers stopped when they saw Sam still being hit by a old woman. -But if I have to be honest, I think that we still are kids.

-Do you think that you would sleep well this night if you let Sam being hit?- Peter asked in a way to joke.

-I think I would not sleep well this night if I don't stop this…- and then she smiled- in five minutes.-

Three

The main street of Friday's was full of people even though was a wednesday. The sky was painted with purple, orange, yellow, and red, and the cold air of autumn was between the people.

-So do you think that we can go to Freezie's for ice cream.- Luck asked caring his and Ava's bags of candy.

-Do you want some for Lana?- Danny asked.

-Yes, Lana loves vanilla ice cream, more know that she is pregnant.-

-Luke, I didn't know that your cousin was pregnant.- Peter said with surprise.

-Yup, she is eight month, and she is waiting a girl. In any moment I will be an uncle of an angel.-

-Bro, I can see in you future a lot of tutus, pink makeup, and braids.- said Sam.

-And I will more than pleasure to learn how to do a braid.-

-Oh that reminds me do you still want me to teach you how to make a braid for you sister?- Ava said. -You told me that she will visit you soon.-

-Yes, do you think you can teach me tonight in the night reunion?-

-Of course, but not when we are watching "The Conjure" Or any other horror movie. I learned my mistake: never let anyone brush my hair while we are watching a scary movie.- Ava said touching one of her braids.

-Well, so you teaching will be when we see Insidius, that movie can be classificate as horror. We have a lot of time without see that movie.- Sam said.

-I think that the last time we saw that movie was the last year with Peter when we stayed all night in his house, right, Peter.- Said Danny.

-Yes, that was like almost a year ago.- and then Peter keep silence.

And that was the moment when Peter realized that he had had around a year ago without hang out with the boys. Well they saw each other in the academy, but nothing more. Peter, no, Spider-Man was too busy training and trying to become the superhero that he is today, saving the world over and over again, and what happened to Peter Parker and his social life? Answer: it was in the floor.

Two

On a roof near to where the teenagers were, an evil being and a lonely victim. The Great Master was in front of a man that you can't call him a man. He had humanoid form, but looked like a big black feline.

-Listen to me, you beast. You want to be human again? Well then you have to cry for help- Said the woman.

The man roared trying to say something. He was chained to the ground.

-You will not cry me.- the woman with the cape pointed to the ground. -Do you see that brunette girl with the black skirt and white t-shirt? Well she will help you.- And then the woman put out a gem from a pocked from her cape. -But for be cured, you need to be sicker.-

The woman took the man's neck, and a mysterious blue light appeared. The beast became beaster.

One

Ava lost her equilibrium while they were about to get inside of Freezie's, and she felt on the ground.She felt how her heart stopped for a second. In that moment everything go slower as if the time paused. She turned to face the sky that was covered with gray clouds that announced a storm. Ava had feeling this before, many times in fact, but never as this magnitud. Previously only was a feel of weakness, but this time was like if somebody had hit her to dead.

The touch of two manly was what wake her up from this shock. She saw in one of her sides Luke and in the other Peter both of them in they knees while Danny, Sam, and people that stopped to see what was going on.

-Hey, what's your name?- Luke asked. Luke being the son of two doctors knowed exactly what to do in cases when people pass out.

-Ava.-

-Ava what?-

-Ava Auro… I mean Daisy Ayala. Ava Daisy Ayala. I am seventeen years old, and you all are Sammy, Danny, Luky, and Peter.- She said pointed each one.

-Okey, people. The lady is alive. Y'all can go away.- Sam said to the multitude that were around them, who walked away. Ava tried to stand up with the help of Luke and Peter. -I am fine. I just lost my equilibrium, but I am fine.- Ava said avoiding the support of her friend. When she finally stand up by herself, she looked at the nothing for a second, and then Ava's body go down again, but this time Peter catch her. He put her arm over his shoulder while he grace her waist to avoid another fall. She could feel how her blood go out from some cuts in her forehead and knees.

-No, you are not fine. That was a pretty bad fall; maybe you hit your head. We should take you to the medical bay to make sure you get better, my friend- said Danny tooking Ava's glasses and putting them in her purse.

-Guys, I'm fine, really. I really…- she stopped. Her skin get lighter as if her soul get out of her body. She was looking at the top of a building. -... am.-

(I think I need a doctor for this doctor.)

-Hey, New York calling Ava. We need you back.- Sam said moving his hand in front of her. Ava pointed to one building while she took a deep breath. -Boys, if you have your superhero suit, please go and suit up!-

If that man had a little bit of human inside him, it was gone. There was a black feline with green ages and the side of two tigers. He was looking directly the group of teenagers. It didn't took long for the people in the street to look at the feline and create panic. Our heroes took advantage of this and ran away to get in a lonely alley to change their clothes. When they finished, Spider-Man notices something wrong.

-Guys, Where is Ava?- Spider-Man asked.

-What do you mean "Where is Ava? Dude! You suppose to take care of her!- Powerman screamed.

-I thought she was with you!- Spider-Man repaid.

The sound of shoots appeared in the place. The superheroes ran in search of the feline, but when they arrived the multitude was gone and only cops were in the scene. Spider-Man, as the leader, took initiative and asked to a cop.

-Sir what happened here?-

-A crazy huge black cat jumped from a sealing, ran into the multitude injuring many civilians, and later the animal took away a girl from the multitude.-

-How was the girl?- Iron Fist asked.

-I don't know. A little short, brunette, skinny, glasses.-

(It was Ava it has to be her.)

-Boys, stay here and help the civilians. I'll follow the cat, where did they go?- Spider-Man asked to the cop.

-Over there.- he pointed to the bay were Friday's ended. -They were going to the cellars.

-Good, I'll will be back soon.-

-Wait! Why did you have to go alone? Wed Head.

-AU don't know how much dangerous this animal can be, so I will go and check. If is too hard to hand it, I will call you.- and then he shoot a web to go away.

(I already lose an agent before this began. I will not lose another.)

Our hero will not follow a presage. He took out his comunicador, and with a simple adjustment, the watch showed all the communicators that the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. had, including Ava's.

The sky get grayer, and the wind cooler while the roar of the sky get laughter.


	17. Just In Time

Just In Time

Hello, this is a new chapter, yay! This is the continuation of what happen after the little cat incident, so enjoy my people.

-Boys, if you have your superhero suit, please suit up!- Ava screamed in panic.

The multitud began to ran away, and so did the teenager. Ava was prepares to get out as quick as possible not because she was a coward, but Ava know that she couldn't do anything in public but then she heard the roar of the feline, and she stopped letting go Peter's support. The boys keep running, but she stayed quiet.

"Help me." Ava could swear that the big feline was talking with her, which wasn't any strange for the girl. 'Help me, please."

-How?- Ava almost whispered.

The big feline bite Ava's t-shirt and ran away in direction of the cost while the rain began to fall. See if Parker was healthy enough to come back to the superhero life, go to Friday's to buy candy and Ice-cream, and have a funny night reunion in her house was part of the to do list that Ava had planned that morning, but being kidnapped by a humanoid feline wasn't. The big feline keep running until he arrived to a cellar where people keep silks. The rain had soaked them. The feline let go Ava in the middle of the place. The water had erased the girl's makeup letting see on her face and every part of her body that wasn't covered.

" Help me, please." The feline cried in an agony tone.

-To do it, I have to know what is wrong.- Ava said, and after that, the young princes noticed a big cut on the feline chest. - Tell me who is hunting you?-

" I don't want to be this anymore. I have a son and a husband." The feline look at her. " She did this to me, and she told me that you are the only one who can help me to come back."

-Who's she? How she did this to you?- In Ava's mind she prayed for this to be nothing related with essence of life.

"I don't know, but she gave me a diamond, and then I became this. Please you have to do something. Please, I am begging you. I haven't seen my son for weeks, and I miss my family." Family, Ava could never interfered in the happiness of a family.

-I will help you to be as you really are, but you have to trust me.- Ava said approaching to the feline.

"I will do whatever is necessary to see my son again."

This was going to be difficult, and Ava know it. The teenager pull her hair out revealing the almost white hair of her. Ava took off her amulet, and with the amulet in one hand, she put the other in the feline head. -This can feel a little strange, but whatever happens, I need you to keep your eyes closed.-

"Okay." The feline said with a strong feeling of fear stuck in her throat. Ava closed her eyes.

Ava had to took away essence of life before but in small quantities like when Peter touch her amulet, but this time, she had to took away almost everything and replace it with her own essence of life, and also she had to purify from her amulet for her. If she don't do it right, it was the end of both women.

Ava took a deep breath and began with the ritual. She could feel how the energy passed through her body. The cellar was covered by the green light that the amulet had. Once the light died, everything changed. Oh well, the people there changed. The feline wasn't a feline anymore; instead of that, a naked woman was sitting on the floor. She had a light skin, a fair face, short black hair. Still on her ribs was the cut on her chest bleeding. The woman looked between her 30's. For other side was Ava sitting in front of the woman. In one hand she had her amulet and in the other was a little diamond. Her hair was become whiter; in her face a lot more of white freckles appeared, and her eyes were like the color of sea after a storm: blue like the sky and sea, green from the blooming plant, and with a little touch of brown from the color of the sand. Ava stand up and walked indirection of some silks to cut a big piece of this to cover the woman.

-Are you Okey? Ma'am?- Ava asked.

The woman asientes with her head. -Yes, thank you.- Ava offered her hand to the woman to help her to stand up. The woman took it only to pass out on the grown moment after. Ava panicked. What could she possible had done wrong? Did she took too much essence of life, but didn't returned enough amount to her? Or did she did the opposite? Whatever this was, she has to take this woman to SHIELD.

The teenager put her amulet and the little diamond in her purse and then tried to carry this woman in her arms, but it was impossible. Ava was week, not always but still. She had not enough essence of life, and there wasn't enough time for purified more of it, and take wild essence of life was dangerous. She was too do something and quickly before the woman died. Maybe Ava could not take more essence of life for her, but she can give to the woman the rest of her essence.

Ava was about to put her amulet out again, but a hand took her shoulder. She turned around to see a hero in red and blue expandex. -Whatever you did, don't do it again. You are hurting yourself.-

\- Spider-Man? How many time have you being here?- Ava asked.

-The enough to know that whatever you did with stone hurts you.- Spider-Man looking at her. - I called back up and an ambulance, but I think she needs help now.-

There was not time to confront Spider-Man, maybe later. Ava came closer to the woman to see her.- She had been stabbed, luckily the cut is not too deep; therefore, no vital organs were stabbed, but she lose a significant quantity, and her pulse isn't helping.- Ava took from her purse a little jar with a creepy strange red liquid and a needle.

-Wait, What is that?- Spider-Man asked.

Ava filled the needle with a single drop of the red liquid. - It is a sedan to try to slow down her pulse, and with that, slow the bleeding.-

-Isn't that too little?-

\- No, this thing is too powerful that can kill an elephant with five little drops.- Ava said injecting the woman.

-And Why do you have a jar with a sedan that can kill an elephant?-

"It is because this is the sometimes I lose myself when I use my amulet like the other day that we get locked in my laboratory, and also I have an anxiety disorder and another illness thanks for my crazy life that is like a Mexican Telenovela, even more dramatic. I have to carry this for the rest of my life, which can be not so long because since my father died, every five minutes I am in the risk of die."

-Spider-Man, I am a doctor, I have to be prepared for everything that can come. Now, give piece of silk; I need to put pressure in the cut.- and Spider-Man did it.

The anesthesia had a quick effect on on the woman, but the ambulance took more time to get there. Spider-Man carried the woman, while the woman was with the paramedics.

-The victim is a caucasian woman betweens her thirteens. She has a big stab on her chest, no vital organ touched. I injected a little quantity of 4slee Pu, a small dose, to calm her pulse. She is losing heat at the rate that if she doesn't get into a terminal room, she will die. Call Victor Strange, and tell him that we have a double S4R.- Ava said to the paramedic while the woman was was being attended in the ambulance. - I will be in the academy in a while.-

The roar of the sky and the sound of the sirens mixed while the hero and the doctor/curandera stayed under the cold rain. - Why did you stay?- Spider-Man while they looked at the ambulance.

-Doctors can not work if they are not in optimum conditions- Ava said in a calm tone.

-What does that mean.- He looked at her and get shocked. - Ava you are bleeding.- From Ava's noce a thin line of blood ran out. She looked pale like if she had seen a ghost. - That means that I can not work if I am about to collapse, and besides there isn't enough space for two sick women inside that ambulance. She needs more the attention than I need it.- Her eyes were un alive, besides be so beautiful, and standing at the nothing.

-Peter can you make me a favor?- Ava asked to him. This was the first time that she called him directly for his name.

-Yes, of course, Ava.- The tone of worry was evident.

-Catch me…- and then Ava fainted while the arms of Peter did what she asked him.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in a coffeeshop, a blond woman in a nice dress was drinking a blackberry with vanilla tea. She had a smile on her face behind her red lipstick, product of a satisfactory victory. She took her phone from the table to call someone.

-Hi little brother! How are you?... I am simply delighted thanks for ask…- She took a sup of tea. - Guess what?

Our little child make up proud again… You should stop to less valor her… I know that she has a big mouth sometimes, but you have to admit that she doesn't talk without defend her ideals. Oh I am sure that she get it from the strong part of the family. Anyways she passed the test, and in record time. No, knowing Fury he will do the impossible to cover this little "incident"... I'll send her a gift, of course in Lemuria's name… Well I will plan the next move… let's her have a little peace; she is still a teenager. See you soon, Justus.- she ended the call.

-Oh, my little one, soon we will have what we deserve.-


	18. Spider Pin

I Trust You

When Spider-Man came running to the nursery with Ava D. Ayala, the girl who has the legend in S.H.I.E.L.D. of being one the the best agents in the institution, on her arms, some doctors and agents were already waiting for them. One of the doctors came with a littler, where Spider-Man lay her down carefully.

"Tell me, did she wake up after she fainted?" the doctor asked while he checked Ava's eyes with a lantern.

"No, she stay like this after she started bleeding from her nose, but is she gonna be fine?" Spider-Man asked while the doctors get away with Ava. He wanted to follow then, but one of the nurses there stopped him.

"I am sorry, but you have to get out of here." The nurse said putting her hands on his shoulders.

"But, is she gonna be okay?" Peter insisted to follow the doctors, but a the nurse keep stopping him.

" She will not if you don't let us do our work, so I will tell you politely: get out of here before I lose my temper and I personally will kick your ass so hart that your grandchild will say 'aww'." Spider-Man stayed quiet for a moment. " If something happens, please tell me right away." And he get out with a bad expression below his mask.

(Chiby Spidey appears* **I think all the medics want to kick your ass.** Now is not the best time for your funny comments. **Hey don't blame me; I am just a part of your imagination that elevates your low autoestime and also help you to supper all your traumas that being Spider-Man brings to you.** )

Our hero walked away from there not knowing what was the final destination of that walk, but he keep walking with a mind full of questions about the unconscious girl in the medical bay. He saw her all the time, since Ava took off her wig. He stayed in the shadows seeing how Ava transformed the feline into a woman. It was obvious, the girl had powers, quite unusual powers. Well all powers are unusual, and she lied to him telling him that she is a normal girl, but why lie about her powers? This is S.H.I.E.L.D., the place where people with superpowers are more than welcome of use them and took advantage of them using it for a common good. What reason could Ava possibly have to maintain this as a secret?

Spider-Man stopped when he saw the boys in the common room, a room created to give the students a place to relax. " I mean they are still teenagers. They need to chill out sometimes." That's what Mary Parker, the psychology of the institution, said to Fury.

"Where is Ava?" Luke asked while he put his sunglasses off.

"In the medical bay." The boys look at each other.

"What happened, my friend?" Danny asked to the spider.

Spider-Man took of his wet mask. On his face, you could see the preoccupation accumulated. He didn't say a word; he needed to think. The boys told him that Ava didn't have any powers. Maybe they lied to him too; I mean Ava is their friend; they passed time together, they know each other well at the point that they do sleep parties, and Ava and him were workmates since like eighth weeks ago, and in all those weeks they didn't even talk a word to each other. Or maybe there is the change that Ava didn't told the boys about her powers; because if she keep them as a secret, it was for a reason.

"Wedhead, what happened there?" this time Sam asked.

Peter sighed, "I found Ava and the woman in a cellar. Ava was assisting a woman while I called an ambulance. Ava told me that the feline let her with the woman and then ran away. The ambulance get the woman. Ava and I stayed in the cellar to look up for the feline, but then Ava started bleeding from her nose and then fainted. I bring her here. The doctors told me to stay away, so I guess it is something serious."

The silence was killing everyone, and by anyone I mean Spider-Man, while the others were sharing the look that Peter call " The-we-know-something-that-you-don't" look. He hate that look.

"Okay," strangely, the three other heroes said at the same time.

"Guys, didn't you hear me? I think that this might be something I saw her, and she didn't look well, not at all. How can you been so calm?" Peter said shooting all this thoughts.

"Pete, control your tempers. Those negative feelings only will hurt you." Danny said to him.

"But, guys, I only told you that your friend, since two years ago, it is seriously bad in the medical bay, and you act like if it was nothing, so calm." Peter said. "Really, how can you be so calm?"

"Because it is not the first time that this happens." Luke said still in a calm tone while he sat down on one of the chairs. "In the time that Ava was part of the pilot team, we discovered that Ava has many strange born diseases."

"Born diseases?" Peter asked.

"Yes, some times when we trained, she had to stop because she started to bleed from her nose or runoff air." Sam explained.

"But, she is too obstinate, so in many occasions, she did not stop training at the point that she pass out." Danny signed.

"If she had those diseases, why is she an agent? It could be dangerous for her and every one." Peter asked.

"Well, Ava's father gave the custody of Ava to Fury when she was seven because her disease get worse with the time, and being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., Fury could afford the medicaments. At the same time, he saw potential in Ava to be an agent. He believe that anyone who had the potential can be a good agent, and she get better at the point that she will be the team leader, but then the accident happened, and she left the team. The rest you know it." Luke said to Peter.

"But why Fury would accept the custody of Ava? I mean Fury accept us because he had super powers, but Ava?" Peter said trying to bring the superpowers topic to see if they know anything.

"Dunno, man, but there is rumors that Fury is Ava's godfather." Sam said.

Luke and Danny growled. "Oh no, don't start again with that stupid tale." but Sam didn't listened to Luke.

"The legend says, in one of the first missions of Fury, when he began his career, he get lost in the middle of a mexican jungle for days without food or medicines. Some says that Fury had a parasite worm in one of his eyes, and then Ava's father had to took off his eye before the worm get into Fury's brain. After that, they become friends, and when Ava was born, her father named Fury her godfather. Could you imagine have a godfather like Fury? It would be worst than have Vito Corleone " Sam said.

 **( That is the most absurd story in the world.)**

"Yeah, I don't think that Fury is Ava's godfather, but are you sure that Ava will be fine?"

"Hey, she will be fine. I bet you that Ava will be in action in two hours maximum." Luke said.

"Two hours?" Peter asked.

"Two hours."the other boys responded.

But two hours become two days, two long, tired, and full of anxiety days. The doctors just say to the boys that Ava was in observation, but they didn't mention if she was well or not. At the end of the second night, Peter was in the medical bay, hoping not been kicked out for the nurses, with the hope of to see Ava. But instead of see Ava in her bed, he saw her no where. There was Doctor Steve Victor Strange doing some medic stuff as Peter call it. The young superhero ask him for Ava, and he told him that she was in her room sleeping. Peter asked where was her room, but the doctor didn't told him. Victor told the teenager that she need it to sleep a long time, and he has not necessity to worry because Ava was just tired of all the medicine nothing more Peter, being a little more calm, get to her home where her mom, dad, aunt may, and Coulson, or maybe uncle Phill, were preparing the dinner; it was night of family reunion, that means that they parent were going to stay a long season with him. They ate their dinner like if they were a family. They told how was their day, and where it was the turn of Peter, he just responded that it was okay, he didn't told them that he was back as an agent, neither what happened with Ava. Mary could not help to notice that his son was quite, thing that was abnormal for his son.

"Okay?, that is pretty well, but I think that a good day is a way more better. Why make it a okay day son?" May and Richard shared a look. They knowed what was going on: Mary was going to use her badass psychology skills to get information.

"Mary, I think that doesn't matter what word our son use to describe his day as long as the word is positive." Richard told to her wife.

"Well, I am sorry for disagree, darling, but okay it is not a positive word; it's neutral. So tell me Peter, what did you did today?" Now all the eyes were to Peter.

"I just were to the academy; I trained with some avengers, and later the boys and I passed time in the common room. It was a good day." He said while he started to play with the food of his plate. All that day he just go to his classes, get training and wait in the common room to see if the boys had any new if Ava. He was worry for her because he saw her saving a life risking her.

For a while there was a long pause. No one spoke a single word until Coulson opened his mouth. "Fury told me, Peter, that Doctor Ayala finally let you come back to your missions."

"Yes, I had to fight against Widow and Cap to get back."

"Son, I didn't know that your doctor is agent Ayala." Richard said to his son.

"Oh, she is his doctor since he get that strange fever. Such a wonderful lady, I have to say. The day that you pass out, she stayed with you all the time and make me companie in the time that you were sleeping. You are lucky fro be her have such a good doctor." Aunt May said to Peter, and he felt how the guiltiness invaded him.

"I was, Ayala was my doctor. She gave my case to Mr. and Mrs. Cage after she let me come back, and yes she is a kinda cool person, but dad I didn't know either that you know Ava."

"Oh, you father and I know her since she started in S.H.I.E.L.D. We were her fists teachers in combat and personal defence, but she was too smart, and she learned to fast, so she need it knew instructors. By the way how is she?" Mary asked, and that is when Peter get a knot in his throat.

Coulson saw Peter staying in silence, analyzing what he could say about the girl that was in a deep sleep, coma. Coulson know what happened two days ago because Fury told him, but the Parkers didn't; Richard and Mary were in a mission for long time, and May simply was an agent to get the information. Coulson put his hand on Peter's shoulder "She had a attack of anxiety after being kidnaped for a wild feline."

"Oh, my dear! Is she okay?" Mrs Mary asked with a tone of worry on her voice.

"She is thanks to Peter. He save her and other woman from the feline; also, he get her to the medical bay on time." Coulson gave some palms in Peter's back. "Pretty good job, son."

Peter's family congratulate him for his heroic actions, and he felt a little less guilty about this theme. After they end with his diner and wash the dishes, Peter go to his room and jumped in direction of his bed. He wasn't tired at all, so he started to see his phone for a long time until his almost phone ran out battery. He standed up and look for his charger in his night table, and when he opened the table he saw a charger, not his charger. It was golden and had the initials of ADA on it, and besides it was a little box lined with red and blue papel.

( **Time without seen this thing.)**

He examined the box carefully. It had not so bright color as the day that Ava gave it to him, but besides that the box was the same. What could possibly been inside of it? Well there was just one way to find it, open it. He took of the paper and opened the box. There was a spider pin made of what looked like silver metal and blue and red gems. Below the pin, a white paper was.

"For when you finally decide to wear a real suit. ADA." Peter readed. It was a pretty pin. He put the pin in his white t-shirt, below the blue one.

Then his cellphone sound with the song of "Can't Help Falling In Love With You." Why he had that song anyways? Oh, that's why, because the song was gorgeous.

Peter didn't even saw the number on the screen; he just pick up the phone. "Hello?"

It took a while until the person in the other side said something. "Hi, Peter." a soft, kinda deep, voice spoke.

"Sorry, how is this?" Peter asked.

The other person gigged. " Tipic of you Parker. You are so careless that you even pick up your phone without know how is in the other line with a so careless tone. I am Ava by the way."

Peter get white as a ghost. The girl that collapsed in his arms two days ago, and by the why haven't see her since then, was talking with him. "Ava?"

"Yes, I am Ava, and you are Peter. Look, I know this is strange since all the things that happened, and I think that I own you some answers, but I prefer I we met in person to talk."

"Yeah, it sounds good."he said still in shock.

"Good, come tomorrow to my laboratory, at 9 am, and Peter, Thank you." And she end the call leaving the boy more confused than he was before.


End file.
